Hanging with the Band
by TrueBlue Sisters
Summary: Danielle and Corissa meet one of the most famous bands ever. KuramaxOC & HieixOC, Slight SuikotsuxOC & BankotsuxOC. Yaoi involve. Fruits Basket and Inuyasha crossovers added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- We Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha or Fruits basket, we do own the OC's. Slight Inuyasha and Fruits Basket crossovers.

HANGING WITH THE BAND

"No." Corissa said as she glared at her sister.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even like the band!"

"You'll learn to like them! I will not go to this concert by myself!"

"Take one of your slutty friends! I'm sure one of them wants to become a groupie!"

"Corissa stop being immature!"

"No I'm having fun!" Her sister rolled her eyes as she stared down at the two tickets in her hands. She sighed.

"Come on Issa you have to admit that they are all hot!"

"No! _I_ don't have to admit anything! And besides they aren't all hot! The drummer is butt-ass ugly!!" Danielle considered it for a moment then smiled at her sister.

"Your right he is." Corissa glared at her sister and sat down on the couch. She laid back and stared at the TV, she was just about to turn the channel when the band in question came on the screen. It was sort of a behind the scenes thing, like interviews with the band mates and a few songs performed. Danielle ran to the couch and plotted down next to her sister and grabbed the remote, bringing it next to her out of her sisters reach. Corissa rolled her eyes and glared at the TV. The host of the episode came onto the screen with the band behind her.

"I'm here with the hot new band Yu Yu Hakusho! We have front man Yusuke, Bass Guitarist Kurama, Electric Guitarist Hiei and drummer Kuwabara! How are you today fellas?" The electric guitar player smiled at her charmingly. He licked his lips before replying.

"Just great, and yourself?" The host appeared flustered and Corissa rolled her eyes again.

'So fake!' She thought to herself. She did have to admit that they were all really hot (besides the drummer that is) The Electric Guitarist and Singer were the hottest though. She glanced at her sister and noticed that she was completely engrossed in the show.

"Come on Dani they are all fak-"

"Shhh!!" Her sister shushed her and Corissa allowed her head to drop back onto the couch cushion with an annoyed grunt. The show switched from the introduction to the band setting up their equipment getting ready for a performance. The host giggled giddily as she watched.

"So what do you normally do before performing?"

"Where?" Asked the drummer. Corissa rolled her eyes at what she figured he was implying.

'What a moron!' She thought. The host looked confused and the drummer smiled.

"In the bedroom or before going out on stage?" The host rolled her eyes.

"Going out on stage." She replied tiredly. The singer punched his friend in the arm harshly and smirked at the host.

"What my idiot of a friend was trying to get at is...we normally..." He paused and blushed gently. "I know it's not normal or anything, but we get in a quick group hug. That helps us concentrate and then we can play..." Corissa snorted.

"Aww they're all butt buddies!" She said snidely. Danielle turned to her sister and smacked her upside the head.

"If you can't shut up then leave!"

"Aww come on Dani don't get all pissy! I was just joking!" Danielle turned back toward the TV. The singer was blushing and feeling uncomfortable about what he just said. The host beamed.

"I think it's sweet! So your all good friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We weren't fabricated like the Backstreet Boys or N'sync. We started this band all on our own. I knew Kurama and Hiei before I could walk and met Kuwabara when I was about six. He tried to take my cookie so I kicked his little toddler ass!" He chuckled at his own joke, probably thinking back to the day. Corissa frowned at the TV.

'They seem so...something. I can't put my finger on. This is stupid...' She stood and stretched getting the kinks out of her shoulder.

"Hiei I have a question for you." The host said setting her eyes on the front guitarist. Corissa closed her eyes as she continued to stretch. "Are you gay?" Corissa's eyes popped open and she lost her balance and fell back against the couch. She started laughing hard. She vaguely heard Hiei sigh.

"I don't know why people continue to ask me that. No I'm not, never have been. Dudes don't catch my interest." He replied matter-of-factly. The host blushed at the awkward silence and smiled sheepishly.

"It's just the fact that you dress so well when you go out on stage...the viewers were interested."

"Ok to set the 'viewers' straight I'm not gay. I dress well because of the wardrobe people they make me put on what they lay out in my hotel room. If I had my choice I really wouldn't look like what you normally see." The host seemed intrigued.

"Oh? Then what would you wear?"

"Probably just normal baggy jeans and a t-shirt. Something that I'm comfortable in. Not skin tight pants and flesh molded tanks." The host grinned.

"But the audience watching the concert I'm sure loves seeing you showing what god gave you."

"I'm sure they do too, but it makes me feel like meat." He paused and looked at Yusuke and smirked slyly. "Yusuke on the other hand just loves the attention of girls wanting to grab him _anywhere_ they can." Yusuke grinned evilly at the camera.

"Yes I do like the attention." Danielle swooned at the words. She looked at her sister.

"Please Issa?!" She whined.

"Fuck you!"

"Why do you despise this band so much!"

"Because they all seem like cocky bastards!" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"So that keeps you from going to their concert?"

"No."

"Then what does?"

"His voice I don't like it..."

"What?! His voice is just as sexy as Darren Hayes from Savage Garden!!"

"Oh bite me it is not!"

"You haven't even heard him sing yet!!"

"You don't know that! I might of borrowed a CD to listen to..."

"You haven't! So how can you say that his voice sucks!"

"I've heard it when your listening to it! It's hard not to when it's cranked up as high as it can. I'm surprised _you can_ hear."

"What?" Danielle asked mocking her sister. Corissa glared at her sister. Suddenly a noise from the TV caught her attention. She looked back at the screen and raised her brows. The band had taken a performance stance standing at their instruments. The singer stood in front of the mic, smiling at the sound crew who turned it on.

"Ok since you asked so nicely we will sing you a song." The host sat in the seat that was placed in front of the stage. She smiled and waited for the song to start. Yusuke grinned as the music started.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."

He paused and winked at the host. She blushed and smiled shyly as he continued to sing to her.

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be love suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof

My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be love suicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

Corissa stared wide eyed at the screen. His voice was amazing, she truly hadn't paid attention to it before. The song was so romantic, she suddenly wished he was singing it to her. It also suddenly became one of her favorite songs.

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder

I'll Be lovesuicide

I'll Be better when I'm older

I'll Be the greatest fan of your life...

The music faded and slowly Yusuke's eyes opened, his grin widened at the look on the hosts face. Hiei stepped from behind his guitar and looked at the host.

"I know it's not often that I sing, but I wrote a new song and would like the viewers to hear it..." Yusuke smiled at his friend.

"Sure buddy, what one is it?" Hiei looked at his shoes for a moment then opened his mouth.

"The Freshman." Yusuke's eyes widened for a moment then he grinned widely.

"Great choice!" He patted Hiei on the back and they switched places. Hiei took his stand in front of the mic and Yusuke took over the electric guitar. Hiei sighed as he gave the sound crew the signal.

"Have you heard this song before?" Corissa asked Danielle, she shook her head and stared at the TV.

"I've only heard Hiei sing a few times, he's great! Kurama sings a few songs too, but it's mainly Yusuke..." She trailed off as the music began loudly.

"When I was young I knew everything

and she a punk who rarely ever took advice

now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing with my head on the floor

stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice, no...

Hiei's eyes closed as he lost himself in the song. No one spoke as Hiei emptied his heart into the song, reliving something very painful for him.

I can't be held responsible

cause she was touching her face

I won't be held responsible

she fell in love in the first place

His voice was so angelic, it was smooth and flowed easily. There was something about it that drew Corissa to it. Instantly she fell in love with his voice.

For the life of me I cannot remember

what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

for the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

we were merely freshmen

My best friend took a week's vacation to forget her

his girl took a week's worth of Valium and slept

now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor

thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says

Hiei took a deep breath as there was a short pause.

I can't be held responsible

cause she was touching her face

I won't be held responsible

she fell in love in the first place

For the life of me I cannot remember

what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

for the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

we were merely freshmen

We've tried to wash our hands of all of this

we never talk of our lacking relationships

and how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our heads on the floor

we fell through the ice when we tried not to slip, we'd say

I can't be held responsible

cause she was touching her face

I won't be held responsible

she fell in love in the first place

For the life of me I cannot remember

what made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise

for the life of me I cannot believe we'd ever die for these sins

we were merely freshmen, we were only freshmen..."

The song ended and Hiei opened his eyes, the host was slack jawed at the beautiful song. She quickly snapped out of the trance the song put her in and smiled.

"That was beautiful! How did you write it?"

"It was something that happened." He replied sounding slightly defensive. Danielle stared at the TV.

"That happened? How sad..." The host took a deep breath.

"Will you be singing that song on your tour?" She asked softly. Hiei thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I think that we should find out if the viewers liked it first, if they didn't like it and I'm sure they are fans then why play it at a concert?" The host smiled nervously.

"Uh– ok if you want to tell the band how you like the song, call this number-" She paused as a number written on cardboard was tossed at her. She looked blankly off to the side then turned back at to the camera. "This number..." She said holding up the cardboard. Danielle squeaked and ran to the phone. She brought it back to the couch and called the number. The host got a confused expression on her face then smiled. "It seems we have a caller...hello?"

"Hi." Danielle said then blushed when she heard her voice echoed from the TV. Corissa giggled gently at her sister.

"How did you like the song?" Yusuke asked, Danielle blushed as she watched him on the screen.

"It was great! It's such a sad song, I compliment Hiei on having the strength the sing it..." She watched Hiei smile widely at her compliment.

"Why thank you...whats your name?"

"Danielle..."

"We'll thank you dearly Danielle. It was hard to sing it, I'm just glad that someone liked-"

"Loved." Danielle interrupted. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you!"

"It's no problem..." He chuckled. "I'm glad you _loved_ it. If more fans like it as much as you did then I might have to sing it at the concert. Tell me...do you have tickets?"

"Oh yes! I just love you guys..."

"Are they good seats?" Kurama asked.

"They're ok seats...I can see you anyway..."

"That won't do." Kurama said. "They need to be great seats! Why don't you stay on the line and we'll find out something better for you..."

"Oh wow..."

"Who are you taking? Are you taking someone?" Hiei asked.

"My sister, Corissa." Corissa's mouth fell open and she glared at her sister.

"Oi! I never said I would go! I already told you that I didn't like them!" She silently cursed herself when she realized just how loud she said that, by the expressions on their faces they had heard her.

"Was that your sister?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." Danielle replied glaring at Corissa. Who only looked around the room avoiding contact with her sister. She looked at the TV just in time to see Hiei smirk evilly.

"Make sure to bring her, your getting back stage passes, I want to speak to her in person." Corissa growled and took the phone from her sister.

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"You don't want to meet me?"

"Not really."

"I'm hurt."

"I don't care..." Hiei stared at the camera as though he was trying to see _her. _It was kinda creepy.

"Your coming to our concert even if I have to order a limo to come get you." Corissa frowned at the screen.

"Why do you care about what I think so much?"

"Did you like the song?"

"What does that have to do with my question?!"

"Just tell me if you liked the song!"

"Yes I did! It was beautiful. But what does that have to do with anything?" Hiei raised a brow at the camera and gave a sexy smirk that surpassed all viewers and was directed at her. She blushed and looked at her sister.

"Just be there." The line was cut off and a producer come on the phone.

"Miss?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please tell me your mailing address? Mr. Hiei wants to send you two backstage passes and front row seats."

"But isn't the concert sold out?"

"There was two seats in the front that were open and now they belong to you. The mailing address please."

"I didn't even want to go to this stupid concert! My sister is dragging me!" The woman on the other end gasped.

"Hiei wants you there, he requested you specifically and you don't feel honored?!"

"Not really! That little asshole doesn't even know me!" The producer sighed.

"Please give us your mailing address?" Danielle took the phone from her sister and gave the address. The producer thanked her and hung up. Danielle turned toward her sister angrily.

"You will not mess up my chance to meet this band!"

"You just want to fuck one of them."

"Kurama." Corissa giggled at her sisters boldness rolling her eyes angrily she decided that if she wanted people to stop bitching at her she had to go.

"Fine I'll go. But only so you stop whining!" Danielle smiled and hugged her sister. The doorbell rang and both girls frowned at each other. Danielle stood and walked to the door where the post man stood. He handed Danielle an envelope, he dipped his hat and smiled at her. She smiled back as he started to leave, slowly she closed the door and opened the envelope. Inside were two front row seats and backstage passes, also what seemed like a letter. It was addressed to her sister.

Dear Corissa,

I can't wait to meet you, never have I had a girl talk back to me in that manner. Making your acquaintance will be interesting...see you tonight...

♡always,

Hiei

Tonight? She looked at the tickets and blanched. Tonight!

"Issa get dressed now! The concert starts in an hour!!" Corissa frowned at her sister.

"No it doesn't the tickets you have are for Friday."

"These tickets are for tonight!!"

"What?!" Corissa ran to her sister and took the tickets from her sister, the letter falling on the floor. She picked it up and read it. When she was finished she growled.

"That little..." She trailed off and ran upstairs to get ready. Tonight she was going to be the one to talk freely and he would be flustered. She jumped into the shower and finished in record time, she ran to her room in only a towel. Looking through her closet she found what she was looking for. Her dark blue halter and cute dark denim skirt. She found the underwear and put on the outfit, opting for comfort she put on her vans. She brushed out her hair and let it fall over her shoulders. Finally she finished with applying only a tiny bit of make up. She walked downstairs to find that she had only taken a half hour she sat down on the couch and started to watch a show. It finished and she sighed. If her sister didn't get down there they were going to be late. "Dani..."

"Done!" She yelled as she ran down, they walked to the car and Danielle drove them there. They reached the concert probably breaking every speeding law known to man! They got to the ticket booth and showed the man their tickets. He nodded and lead them to their seats. They were close to the stage, a bit to close for Corissa's comfort. She felt lucky however that Hiei didn't know what she looked like. The opening act started and Corissa liked them. They were a new band that got a big break, the singer was drop dead gorgeous!

'I wonder if they would still be there when we go back stage.'

"Hey Dani do you think that they would be backstage when we go?"

"Don't know. Why?"

"The singer is fucking drop dead gorgeous!" Danielle rolled her eyes at her sister. The opening band walked from the stage and Yu Yu Hakusho came on. Hiei looked at the front row and saw the girl who had defied him on national television. He smirked at her, he watched her eyes widen with both anger and surprise. "How the hell did he knew it was me?!" She asked her sister. Danielle shrugged.

"He bought the tickets he probably just remembered the number."

"What an idiot." The concert dragged on until late, then finally it was over. "Oh goody we get to meet them now." She stood and walked with her sister to the back of the stage and waited for the bodyguards to ask for backstage passes.

"Passes?"

"Yeah." She replied a bit bordly. The guard nodded and opened the door for them. They walked onto the backstage.

"Now what?" Danielle asked. Corissa shrugged.

"No clue, lets ask someone." They wondered around until they found a backstage guard. "Um...where is the band?"

"In their dressing room, would you like me to show you?" Corissa nodded reluctantly, she didn't really want to talk to Hiei face to face but she didn't really have a choice. The guard escorted them to the door of the dressing room and knocked.

"Hey are any of you bozo's decent?"

"Go the hell away I'm winning!" The guard rolled his eyes and smiled at the two girls.

"Go ahead, they're playing games." Danielle smiled and opened the door. Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing Tenshu and Hiei was sitting at a desk writing a song, Kurama was reading a book. Corissa raised her brow.

"We're here." She announced. Hiei's head shot up and he glanced nervously down at his paper then crumpled it up and threw it away. "What was that?"

"I was drawing." He shot back defensively.

"Whatever. So what did you want me here for?"

"Uh—" He looked over her outfit and gulped. Corissa sighed and walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Who's winning?" She asked smiling charmingly. Yusuke smirked at her and patted the seat next to him, she took it.

"I am." He replied directing his attention back to the screen. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and chuckled. "So you're the girl who gave Hiei a tongue lashing? I have never heard a girl talk to him that way before." He chuckled as he killed Kuwabara's player.

"Son of a bitch!" Kuwabara yelled as he threw the controller. "You're a cheater!" Yusuke smiled at his friend.

"I am not!" He replied, he stood and offered the girl beside him his hand. She took it with a smile and stood. She turned and smiled at Hiei.

"Hiei let me see the lyrics you threw away."

"I told you I was drawing!" He replied blushing. All his bandmates' eyes widened at the sight but said nothing. Corissa walked past Hiei and took out the paper. She looked over the lyrics.

Staring right back in the face, a memory can't be erased,

I know, because I've tried.

Start to feel the emptiness and everything I'm gonna miss,

I know that I can't hide.

All this time is passing by I think it's time to just move on

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you can find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what your going through...

Then it stopped, there was nothing else. She wanted to finish reading the lyrics they were so honest and beautiful.

"Hiei sing these. Let everyone hear them." Hiei looked at her oddly.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it...please? For me?" She set her lower lip out in a cute little pout. He sighed for a moment then gave in. Closing his eyes he let the song flow from his body.

"Staring right back in the face, a memory can't be erased,

I know, because I've tried.

Start to feel the emptiness and everything I'm gonna miss,

I know that I can't hide.

All this time is passing by I think it's time to just move on

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you can find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what your going through..." He opened his eyes and looked at his friends. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama's eyes were wide and their mouths were open.

"Dude never doubt that talent of yours!!" Yusuke said and hugged his friend. Hiei blushed at the contact and the compliments. Corissa smiled.

"He's right Hiei, you write beautiful songs. Is that all of it?" Hiei blushed again and looked at his shoes.

"I had a bit more in my head but I don't know if it sounds good..."

"Just sing the damn thing!" Kurama said laughing. Hiei sighed and again closed his eyes as his fluid voice sung the rest of the song thought of for one person...

"Stop to breathe and fake a smile, it's all the same after a while,

I know that you are tired

Carrying the ones you lost a picture framed with all the thoughts,

You know you hold inside

I hope that you can find your way back to the place you belong

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you can find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what your going through

You're coming back down

You said you feel lost can I help you find it

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you can find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what your going through

I won't be the one who lets go of you

I think it's time to just move on.

When you come back down

If you land on your feet

I hope you can find a way to make it back to me

When you come around

I'll be there for you

Don't have to be alone with what your going through..."

He opened his eyes and glared at his friends.

"There I finished it. It sucks huh?"

"How the hell can you say it sucked!" Kuwabara said and punched Hiei in the jaw. Hiei looked taken aback from the sudden intense violence. Corissa ran over to where Hiei sat on the floor holding his chin glaring at his friend. She knelt down and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" She asked him checking over him to make sure that he wasn't hurt to badly. Hiei looked at her oddly and smiled softly.

"My jaw hurts." He said wryly. Corissa smiled and stroked his cheeks softly.

"I'm not surprised. Want help up?" She asked and pulled her hand from his cheek to help him up. He grabbed her hand and stood. When he was on his feet though he didn't let it go. She looked at his hand and raised a brow. "Your on your feet you can let go now."

"Will you come with us on our next concert?"

"Uh-we don't have the money to buy more of these tickets you guys are expensive."

"I'm cheap!" Kuwabara said suggestively, Corissa rolled her eyes and smiled at him sweetly.

"And your going to continue being broke." She replied. Danielle's mouth fell open.

"Oh burn." She whispered to Kurama.

"I want you as our guests." Corissa blinked quickly before something clicked in her brain. Guests?

"You just met us today and you want us as your guests at your next concert?" She paused at Hiei's nod, suddenly her eyes darkened in anger. "Oh I get it you guys think we're easy is that it? FYI we aren't!" She grabbed her sisters hand and walked out of the door she stormed all the way to the first guard out in front of the door, she threw the passes at him. "Here keep them we won't need them again..." She stopped when she reached the front of the stage where their seats had been. Taking a deep breath she sat in it for a moment.

"What the hell was that about?!"

"I don't feel like being a groupie this early in my life, maybe when I'm 25 but not 16 thank you."

"They wanted us as guests."

"Yeah my guess is special guests the kind you fuck all the time!" She stood and took a sigh. "Come on." she started walking back toward the parking lot. Danielle stopped when they reached the car.

"I think you might of overreacted...I thought you wanted to meet the lead singer of the opening band?"

"Don't feel like it anymore." She replied back defensively, taking a deep sigh she got into the drivers side. "I'm driving..."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to go swimming! Because I want to drive!"

"Snippy...oh swimming...can we?" Corissa looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"Dani it's like the middle of spring...it's not really warm enough..."

"Come on! Live a little! Besides we have a heated pool at home." Corissa rolled her eyes and started the car.

"Whatever.." She replied as she pulled out of the parking lot. She drove home silently only glancing at her sister periodically. Danielle gave a huge sigh. "What now?"

"I feel bad that we left with you yelling at them..."

"Fine I'll drop you off and you can go get your brains fucked out. Call me when your finished..." She pulled over and started to do a u-turn when her sister smacked her upside the head.

"Bitch! Don't talk to me that way!"

"Then get over the fact that I wasn't miss submissive to that bastard! I didn't want to stay to find out what they thought they could get out of us!" She pulled back onto the road and started toward home again. Suddenly she noticed that a limo had been doing the same thing that she had been doing. She sighed angrily and found a place to pull over. She waited for the limo to do the same.

"What the-"

"Stay in the car..." She said as she pulled off her seat belt with an angry growl she got out of the car and started toward the limo. The driver stayed in the car but one of the doors to the back opened. Corissa waited impatiently with her foot tapping the ground for the person to show themselves. She didn't wait long, just as she suspected Hiei stood from the back of the limo. She narrowed her eyes. "You know this could count as stalking..."

"I just wanted to talk to you..."

"Nothing doing. You wasted all that time and energy getting away from girls to come here and end up wasting your time getting shot down before you can even open your mouth. That must sting your ego, huh?" Hiei raised his brow.

"You are a vile little one aren't you?" Corissa raised her hand to her forehead and sighed with mock dramatics.

"Oh no you've seen my true self!" She paused and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Now that that's settled are you finished harassing me now?" Hiei glared at her and threw his hands up in frustration.

"I give up!"

"About time!" She replied back, beginning to walk back to the car she paused however when she felt him grab her wrist. She took a deep breath and turned to look at his hand on her wrist. "Let go." She ground out. Hiei glanced to the side and noticed that someone was watching him intently. He pulled her toward him instinctively trying to protect her. She yelped as she was pulled against his chest, she reached her hands up and tried to push him away. "Get away from me!" She hissed. Hiei leaned toward her his lips stopping inches from her ear.

"Stop struggling there is someone watching us."

"Probably ever car that passes by!"

"No across the highway. He's been there for ten minutes since I pulled up." Corissa suddenly stopped struggling and relaxed into his hold.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked still defensive. She didn't want to be this close to him, people would get the wrong idea mainly her sister. "My sisters going to think that I like you if you don't let go."

"But you do like me." He gave her a cocky grin but still eyed the man across the highway who hadn't moved and continued to stare at them. He watched every move they made. Hiei's grip tightened around her as the man's eyes watched the traffic. When there was a momentary break he made his way toward the two. Corissa's heart sped up as she gulped in fear.

"Maybe he wants an autograph..."

"I don't think so. It's not a pen he's pulling from his jacket!" Hiei picked her up and ran toward the limo and hid behind it as the man let out a barrage of bullets. Corissa screamed and buried her face into Hiei's chest and covered her ears with her hands. Hiei glanced at the driver and nodded. The driver shot forward and brushed the man with the gun, the man fell to the ground and the gun sailed toward Corissa and Hiei. Hiei grabbed it and reached into the back of the limo, he grabbed some rope and ran toward the dazed man. He tied his arms before the man could react. Corissa watched with slight confusion. Her mouth was hanging open and she was pale as a ghost. When Hiei was sure the man was secured he looked back at Corissa. She looked shocked but not hurt to make sure however he walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Uh-yeah." She blinked and unconsciously leaned into him. "Are you?" She asked as she looked up into his face. Hiei smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Peachy princess." She frowned and pushed at his chest.

"Let go." Danielle watched as the man pulled the gun and shot at her sister and the musician. She watched in amazement as Hiei handled the situation and tied the man up. She sighed.

'Issa is so going to be pissed! She has to be nice to him now, he saved her life.' She sighed and slowly walked over to the couple. Corissa snapped from her daze and pushed at Hiei.

"Let go." She repeated his grip only tightened. She rolled her eyes and pushed harder. "I don't want people getting the wrong idea, I still don't like you."

"Why not?"

"Musicians aren't my type..." She reframed from saying rock star because she knew that he wasn't that popular yet.

"Really? What is your type?" He asked and smiled that sexy smile he sent to her through the TV earlier that day. She growled at him and pushed against his chest again.

"Not you." She barked back. Hiei chuckled and let her go.

"You'll come around eventually." He paused as he noticed Danielle had wondered up. "Hey Danielle. Can I talk to you a moment?" Danielle nodded and Hiei placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled a few feet away from Corissa so she couldn't hear the conversation. Corissa growled angrily. "Danielle can I have your number?"

"My number?"

"Yes, so I can call you." He smirked at her and Danielle chuckled noticing that he wanted to call her _sister_ not her.

"You mean to call my sister?" He blushed and coughed gently.

"If she so happens to answer I won't hang up..." Danielle smirked and grabbed his hand, taking a pen from her pocket she wrote her home number and her sisters cell number. Corissa watched as her sister wrote something on Hiei's hand and couldn't help herself feeling slightly jealous.

'I turn him down and my sister swoops him up!' She rolled her eyes widely then growled when she saw her sister kiss Hiei's cheek.

"She's watching and she's jealous." Danielle whispered in Hiei's ear. Hiei smirked and hugged her.

"You're an angel you know that?" He asked laughing happily. Danielle smiled and glanced at her sister.

"And she's the devil." Hiei smirked evilly.

"Just the way I like 'em." He said letting her go and walking toward the limo when he was close to Corissa he kissed her cheek and got into the limo before she could hit him. Corissa growled angrily and ran to the car she got in and took off toward home not even daring to talk to her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached home and Corissa parked the car in the driveway and ran inside to get her bathing suit on, wanting to swim much more now. She got it on and walked downstairs and out the back. She jumped in the pool and started floating on her back. Danielle followed her sister and also jumped into the pool. Corissa saw her sister enter the pool and swam to the deep end as her sister stayed at the shallow end. Danielle swam toward her sister but her sister avoided her and swam away. Danielle giggled and grabbed her sisters arm.

"Ignoring me now?"

"Fuck off!"

"Whats got you so riled? Frustrated?" Corissa narrowed her eyes.

"Just because you're a whore doesn't make me one. I can keep my legs shut."

"Last time I checked your legs were spread more than butter on toast last year, did you all of a sudden declare celibacy this year?" Corissa growled at her sister.

"Bitch!"

"Whats the matter are you angry that you think I was making a play for your man?"

"Hes not my man-" She paused at the trap her sister set and scowled. "Fuck."

"Issa you were jealous admit it."

"Never!"

"Come on."

"Fuck off."

"You should learn a bigger vocabulary."

"Blow it out your ass! Better?"

"A bit." Danielle grinned and splashed her sister. "I wasn't flirting with him you know."

"Sure as hell didn't look like it from my end."

"I was giving him our number..."

"Why so you can be his personal call girl?" Danielle frowned.

"No so you can." Corissa's eyes widened.

"You sold me out? You sold out your own sister?!" Danielle giggled as Corissa's cell phone went off on the deck. She growled and walked to it. "Hello?"

"Princess!"

"Asshole?! How did you get my number?"

"Your kind sister let me have it." Corissa glared at her sister. If looks could kill...

"She did, huh?"

"Yeah isn't that great?" Corissa growled.

"Hold on I think I'm about to become an only child..." She set down her cell and chased after her sister. Danielle screamed and ran into the house locking the door behind her leaving her fuming sister standing outside. She picked up the phone again. "Hiei?"

"Yeah." He seemed a bit surprised that she actually used his real name.

"She locked my out..."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be condescending!"

"But I meant it baby."

"I like princess better..." Corissa growled. "Fuck she locked me out in only a bathing suit I'm gonna fucking freeze to death!" She heard Hiei pause.

"Give your sister the phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Corissa sighed and walked to the sliding glass door where her sister stood looking smug. Corissa held the phone out from her.

"Asshole wants to talk to you."

"Put it down and step back to the pool." Corissa rolled her eyes and set her phone down and stepped by the pool. Danielle opened the door a crack and took the phone before closing the door again. She held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Danielle?"

"Yeah. Hiei?"

"Whats your address?" She frowned.

"What for?"

"Please just tell me!"

"Why?"

"Your sister in a bathing suit is not something I'm going to miss!" Danielle giggled.

"Hold on I'm going to take a picture of her." She pulled the phone from her ear and took a perfect picture of her sister. Her arms at her side her fists clenched tightly together, her hair was hanging in her face from the water and she was glaring at her sister. Her brown eyes had turned a golden color.. She giggled and pushed send. "You should get it in a second.." She paused and giggled when she heard Hiei gasp.

"Damn..."

"Careful Hiei don't nut yourself..."

"Fuck off Danielle. Thanks for the picture."

"Careful with that picture. If my sister gets whiff that I sent that to you we will both be dead but if she gets whiff that you whacked off to it she'll castrate you.." Hiei chuckled.

"I'll try my hardest not to, I swear..." He sounded sarcastic but Danielle wasn't sure if he meant it or not. She glanced out and saw her sister glowering at her as her frame shook from the cold. She sighed and decided to forgo self protection to keep her sister from getting sick. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Get your ass in here before you catch a cold."

"Fuck you! You're the one who locked me out here!" She walked past her sister and looked at her phone. "Is he still on the line?" She whispered not wanting him to hear if he was. Danielle nodded.

"Do you want to talk to my sister now?" She asked Hiei ignoring her sisters grunt of anger. She could almost hear Hiei smile.

"Yes please put her on." Danielle giggled and handed her sister her phone. Corissa glared at her sister but grabbed the phone anyway.

"What?"

"That suit looks good on you.."

"Are you like bugging my house or something?!" She was really getting agitated with this, she glanced at her sister and guessed what had happened. "Dani why did you point my phone at me and take a picture?"

"Cause you look so damn cute shivering in the cold?" Danielle asked trying to keep her face from looking guilty..

"Fuck you! You gave Hiei a picture of me basically naked?!" She screamed her eyes shifted toward her phone when she heard Hiei chuckle. "What is with you?! Why won't you leave me alone?" She sounded desperate.

"The guys liked that picture of you, including the other band thats coming with us on this tour. The singer said you were hot." The anger that Corissa felt melted right there and she smiled broadly.

"He did?! Damn he was so fucking sexy, hey Hiei can you like give him my number?" She heard Hiei growl.

"Fuck no! I'm not sharing you!" Corissa glared at the phone and closed it. Hanging up on Hiei. Danielle rolled her eyes. To make sure Hiei didn't call back she turned off her phone and went and unplugged the kitchen phone. Danielle rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He told me the guys liked the picture of me and even said that the lead singer of the other band thought I was hot, I asked Hiei to give him my number but he said that he wouldn't share me." She growled. "Share me? What the fuck is that?!"

"Seems someone has a bit of possession issues..." The door bell rang and Corissa sighed angrily. Grabbing her robe she put it on, before walking to the door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole she opened the door, but immedientaly wanted to shut it. Hiei stood on her porch glowering angrily at her.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you hang up on me?"

"Because I'm not yours to share!" She paused and sighed. "How the hell did you find out where I lived?!" She turned around and looked at Danielle. "Did you tell him?!"

"No! I swear!" Corissa glared at her sister and looked at Hiei.

"I found out all on my own, the producers of 'Behind The Music' told me when I called them..."

"Why won't you leave me alone?! I don't want you around! I don't like you!!" She slammed the door and ran up the stairs. Danielle sighed and opened the door, Hiei still stood there his head hung. Danielle stepped forward.

"Hiei..."

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"Shes scared. Your moving a bit faster then she wants to go. You two just met today..."

"But I felt something the moment I saw her!" Danielle sighed.

"She felt something the moment she heard you sing..." Hiei smirked and suddenly ran outside. He grabbed his guitar and amp he ran back into the house, walked to the start of the stairs and plugged in his amp. Turning it up loud enough for Corissa to hear it upstairs he let out a chord. Corissa heard the guitar chord and became curious, she walked from her room as she continued to hear the riffs. She reached the top of the stairs and stood staring at Hiei with her eyes wide. Hiei smirked and let out one more riff before he opened his mouth to sing. His voice had rose in pitch, making it sound high and sexy.

"You build me up

You knock me down

Provoke a smile

And make me frown

You are the queen of runaround

You know it's true...

Hiei paused as the lyrics sunk into her brain before continuing with his confession.

You chew me up

And spit me out

Enjoy the taste

I leave in your mouth

You look at me

I look at you

Neither of us know what to do

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin...

Again he paused and looked up at Corissa, he noticed her mouth had fallen open and a light blush had tinted her cheeks at the thought of him singing such a provocative song at her.

Immobilized by the thought of you

Paralyzed by the sight of you

Hypnotized by the words you say

Not true but I believe 'em anyway

So come to bed It's getting late

There's no more time for us to waste

Remember how my body tastes

You feel your heart begin to race

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

Corissa blushed again at the promises he spurted from the lyrics.

Feel your heart begin to race!

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

And I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin

There may not

Be another way to your heart

So I guess I'd better find a new way in

And I shiver when I hear your name

Think about you but it's not the same

I won't be satisfied 'til I'm under your skin..."

A few more riffs were dealt with before the song ended, Corissa blinked and blushed as he unplugged the amp and put down his guitar. The look in his eyes as he looked up at her scared the hell out of her. She took a deep breath and tried to make it appear that the song didn't affect her.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked trying to force anger. Hiei smirked at her and walked up toward her at the top of the stairs, the way he was walking was as though he was stalking prey. She gulped loudly and moved a bit back from him, taking a step toward the wall. But he kept coming, so she kept backing up until she realized she had cornered herself. Backing herself into the wall. She growled when he stopped only inches from her. He was so close she could feel his body heat.

"Did you like the song?" He asked his warm breath hitting her cheek. Corissa took a deep breath and tried to clear her clouded mind before answering in a shaky voice.

"No." He moved closer and grabbed her waist.

"Why?"

"Cause now I can't think..." She admitted then mentally slapped herself for how stupid it sounded. Hiei smiled and leaned closer to her pulling her toward him. Hoping she wouldn't hit him he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers gently. When he pulled away he looked at her face and noticed that she was blushing but didn't look angry.

"Do you like it now?" The arrogant question brought Corissa from her haze and she pushed him away.

"Stop trying to molest me! Go away!" She walked past him and started down the stairs.

"I was not trying to molest you!" Hiei yelled walking after her down the stairs.

"What would you call cornering my to a wall and kissing me?!"

"Kissing you!?" Danielle asked surprised.

"Why did I have to be pressed against the wall?"

"You put yourself there! I just walked to you it was your fault that you backed yourself into a wall!"

"Oh fuck off! It was not my fault!!" she glared at him. "What was I supposed to do when I saw you walking toward me like you were going to rape me?! Just stand there and take it?!"

"I wasn't going to rape you!"

"How do I know that? If you won't leave me alone?!" The question defiantly hurt Hiei by the look that flashed in his eyes. Taking a deep sigh to control his anger he bit his lip.

"You really want me to leave you alone?"

"Yes, more than anything." She said harshly. Danielle watched in horror as her sister made the worst mistake of her life!

"Then I will. You'll never have to see, talk or hear me again!" He grabbed his amp and guitar and stormed out of the house. Corissa sighed and walked up the stairs toward her room. But she barely reached the top step before her sister cut in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Danielle asked angrily. "Go after him!"

"Why? I don't want him around!"

"Yes you do! I can tell!"

"If I didn't then why would I tell him to go away?!"

"Because your scared." Corissa narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Scared of what?"

"The possibility that a rock star might actually like a nobody like you."

"Thats so far off the truth it's in Jupiter's orbit!"

"Then tell me the truth!"

"No." Corissa pushed past her sister and ran to her room where she locked the door and laid down on her bed. She took a deep breath and tried to fight the tears...

Hiei got into his car and turned it on, angrily he drove back to the hotel. After a few minutes he reached the hotel and walked over to the elevator sadly. For some reason he was drawn to Corissa, but she didn't want anything to do with him. The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped in. Slowly the elevator rose to his room, finally the elevator stopped at his floor and he walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door with the key and saw that Kurama and Yusuke were sitting on his bed watching TV. He took a deep breath and walked to his suitcase and pulled out a new pair of boxers. Walking to the bathroom he changed for bed. He opened the door to the bathroom and Yusuke turned to look at him.

"Whats the matter Hiei?"

"Nothing." He ground out. "If you two don't mind I wish to go to bed."

"Go ahead we aren't stopping you."

"Your sitting on my bed..." Yusuke and Kurama stood and sat on the couch next to the bed. Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled back the blankets. He laid down and pulled them back over himself. Slowly he closed his eyes, his eyes popped open though when he felt weight add to the other side. With an angry sigh he turned over and found his two friends sitting next to him leaning against the headboard. "Will you two leave me alone? Why are you in here anyway?"

"We were waiting for you. Some girl called for you..." Hiei looked hopeful.

"Who?"

"Some chick named Danielle..." His hope faded.

"Oh." Yusuke eyed his friend.

"Hoping for someone else?" He asked with a sly smirk. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Oh well she told me to tell you that Corissa didn't mean it...or something like that. Who's this Corissa girl?"

"The one who gave me the tongue lashing and Kuwabara flirted with shamelessly."

"Oh the hot one?" Yusuke asked, Kurama hit him upside his head.

"Oi! Her sister was hot too!"

"Yeah she was...do you think she's free?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"As far as I know yes..."

"Cool! Maybe I should give her a call..." Kurama glared at Yusuke and focused his attention on his distracted friend.

"Hiei whats wrong? You looked so upset when you walked in." Hiei rolled his eyes and turned over onto his side giving the guys a nice view of his back.

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Don't get so defensive! I'm just asking cause I care for you. Hiei your like my brother." Hiei rolled his eyes and gave a long sigh.

"I'm touched." Hiei replied back sarcastically. Kurama growled and grabbed Hiei's shoulder. Pulling Hiei to lay on his back, he pinned Hiei's hands to either side of his head and straddled his stomach. He glowered down at his friend.

"Cut the shit Hiei! I know your upset about something! Now spill-" He paused when he heard Yusuke give a short chuckle. "What?"

"Wrong choice of words there Kurama old buddy..." Kurama rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to Hiei.

"Tell me whats wrong."

"Well right now your sitting on my stomach and making it kinda hard to breath..." Kurama rolled his eyes and moved down so he was resting on Hiei's thighs. Yusuke chuckled again.

"Kurama your doing it backward. Your supposed to go forward..." He fell off the bed when he was hit in the side of the face by a pillow. Kurama looked back at Hiei.

"Tell me now before I throttle-" Another chuckle. "Kill you!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Just let it go." Kurama growled.

"I should strangle you!"

"Go ahead I don't care..." Kurama growled again and wrapped his hands around Hiei's neck and began to shake him. Yusuke stood and laughed.

"Thats right! Ride 'em cowboy!" Both glared at him. He held his hands up in defense. "What? They won't let us get porn. I don't have anything else to make fun of.." Kurama recollected his temper and moved away from Hiei and sat on the couch. He glared at Yusuke.

"Yusuke come here..." He gave Yusuke a very come hither look and beckoned him with his index finger. Yusuke raised a brow at his friend.

"I ain't going no where near you if it looks like your gonna kiss me." Kurama rolled his eyes but gave Yusuke a sexy smirk.

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Fine kill me."

"Nor kill you."

"Rape me?" Yusuke asked with his own sexy smirk. Kurama gave a short chuckle.

"If you really want me too..." Hiei rolled his eyes.

'Here they go again!' He hated when they teased each other like that. Hearing them give sexual references directed to each other wasn't something he wanted to hear after his traumatic day. Yusuke walked toward him friend and straddled his lap.

"What?" He asked innocently, knowing Kurama was probably going to bitch him out. Kurama brought his hand up as though he was going to touch his friends cheek but instead he smacked Yusuke hard in the ear. Yusuke fell off his friends lap onto the floor holding his ringing ear. "Ow!" He whispered glaring up at Kurama. He smirked though when a thought popped into his mind. "Must you be so rough?" He asked suggestively. Hiei groaned in annoyance and rolled onto his stomach, burring his arms under his pillow.

"Will you two go fuck in either of your rooms and leave me alone?" The two friends chuckled.

"We can't without including you Hehe.." Yusuke said using Hiei's childhood nickname in hopes to let his friend lighten up some. He didn't like it when Hiei was all serious, he wanted him to be joking with them like he normally did.

"Maybe tomorrow night.." He replied smirking. Kurama smiled and ruffled Hiei's hair.

"Glad to have some of the old Hiei back." Both boys stood and began walking toward the door. Yusuke stopped and moved back against Kurama's side. He gave Kurama a wink.

"Hey Kurama would you mind turning into Youko? I want a quickie before bed..." Kurama chuckled and gave Yusuke a side hug.

"Your insane you know that?"

"Yes. So does that mean you will?" Kurama rolled his eyes and pulled his friend out the door with him. He stopped halfway out of the doorframe to look back at Hiei who was staring endlessly at the wall.

"Get some sleep Hiei you look tired."

"Yeah..." Yusuke frowned he shrugged out from under his friends arm and moved to whisper in Kurama's ear.

"We can't leave without giving Hiei his good night kiss..." He whispered into Kurama's ear, Kurama smiled and they turned toward Hiei again. Hiei looked up at them.

"I thought you left." He said slowly and groggily turned onto his back.

"We forgot to give you something first..." Yusuke said walked closer to Hiei, he sat on the edge of the bed by Hiei's hip.

"What?" Hiei asked frowning at them. Yusuke wet his lips and leaned down giving Hiei a sloppy kiss to the cheek. Hiei made a startle noise and sat up wiping at his cheek. "What the hell was that?!"

"That was my good night kiss. You should never leave a friend without giving them one." Yusuke said smiling. Hiei frowned at him.

"Are you sure you just don't want to get in my pants?"

"All in due time my friend." Yusuke relied winking at Hiei. Hiei rolled his eyes. He looked at Kurama who had taken Yusuke's seat.

"You come near me with your lips and I swear I'll rip them off your face!" Kurama smiled devilishly.

"Ok." He said and leaned forward and quickly licked Hiei's cheek before standing with his friend. They walked out of the door and down to their rooms. Hiei rolled his eyes as he turned off his lights and tried to get some sleep.

"God I hate them." He whispered as he fell into a dream filled sleep.

Danielle walked by her sisters door to get to her room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her sister was...crying? She hadn't heard the noise since they were young, not since they were 10. She walked to her sisters door and knocked lightly. The only response was another short sob. Taking charge she tried the door. She was surprised when she found it unlocked. She opened the door and slowly walked inside, she noticed instantly her sister laying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow her breathing was even...mostly. Every so often her sister shoulders would shake with a new sob and Danielle knew that her sister was crying in her sleep. Danielle sighed and sat down next to her sister, her hand rubbing small circles on the girls back. Corissa rose slightly and shifted but didn't wake up. Danielle frowned and moved her hand from her sisters back to her hair where she petted her sister lightly.

"Corissa wake up..." She was glad her voice sounded just soft and not concerned like she knew it wanted to. If her sister woke up to her sister sounding concerned then she would know that Danielle saw her cry and that would not sit well with her. Corissa shifted again and slowly her eyes opened to see her sister staring at her.

"What Dani?" Danielle forced her face to look guilty.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier...I didn't mean to get so mad at you or yell at you. I'm sorry."

"K. Can I go back to sleep now?" Danielle rolled her eyes and reached out her hand taking the tear that slide down her sisters cheek. Corissa looked at the tear in wonder.

"What were you dreaming about?" Corissa looked at her sister with a look of utter helplessness that it made Danielle want to cry as well. But she held it in for her sister.

"I messed up, huh?" She asked her sister. Danielle nodded slowly.

"Why don't you talk to Hiei about it?"

"No! I don't want t to talk to him!"

"Then what are you talking about?!"

"I know I messed up about Hiei! It scared me that someone like Hiei would be so interested in someone like me! But I can't just swallow my pride and tell him that! I need to go slow. Right now I'm handling this my way." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Issa your way is going to make Hiei leave you alone forever!"

"It will not!"

"Yes it will. You have a great guy who wants to be with you and all you want to do is run away? What are you really afraid of?" Corissa bit her lip and frowned at her sister. Deciding against answering she rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Danielle growled angrily at her sister and kicked her hard in the butt, pushing her out of the bed in the process. Corissa narrowed her eyes as she stood from the floor.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"I don't feel like answering! Just let it go!" She yelled and sat down on her bed, she took a deep breath. A ring from her cell phone brought her from her stupor, she screamed and fell off the bed. From the floor Danielle saw her sisters hand reach up and take the phone from the bedside table. "Hello?" She asked slightly dazed, she had a huge headache.

"Corissa?"

"Who the hell do you think you called?" She snapped she heard the other person gasp and she frowned. "Who is this?" The voice sounded familiar but nothing was really clicking in her brain.

"It's Bankotsu!" She sat up and supported herself by the edge of the bed. Her face was completely priceless she was sure. It was a look of complete surprise and some fear also. When Danielle saw the fear light in her sisters eyes she was beginning to wonder just who called. Corissa took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears in her eyes long enough for the call to end.

"Really? H-how are you?" Trying to keep her voice steady was not easy but she tried her hardest. She heard Bankotsu chuckle and felt a shiver run up her spine. "Uh-any real reason you called?" It was supposed to sound casual but she ended up sounding like a frightened little girl.

"Just wanted to talk...so what's been going on since you moved away from me?" The question was casual but she still heard the dominance in it, the combination scared her.

"Um...just been going to school and uh-"

"Is Danielle still alive?" That question scared the hell out of her.

"Why wouldn't she be? What did you do?!" Shrill was the only word she could come up with to describe the tone she used. This wasn't funny anymore, getting the call was nerve-racking as it was but then he had to go and say something like that! Bankotsu giggled like a giddy school girl and tsked her.

"Why I didn't do anything, silly! It just so happened that someone from my group tried to kill her last year doesn't mean it was my fault!" A sadistic shrill laugh left his lungs and filled her ear. Her eyes widened in terror. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Stop it! Stop with the mind games! What did you really call for?" She asked she moved herself from the floor and sat down on her pillow.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you! What do you think I'm doing?" She shut her mouth the millisecond she heard him growl. Danielle watched her sister with raw fury, she knew who she was talking to. No one could instil her sister with as much fear as she saw in her eyes at this moment. Bankotsu. She narrowed her eyes and moved toward the livingroom. Slowly she plugged the phone back in. She paused her finger over the 9. Who could help them from a phone call? Bankotsu didn't necessarily know where they were, though it was likely he did. She walked back into the bedroom to see her sister near tears as the phone call continued.

"Issa hang up!" She screamed she didn't want to see her sister hurt any worse by him! If Bankotsu was calling Corissa then that meant that Suikotsu was going to be calling her soon also. Neither knew the word no to save their lives. She took a deep breath and looked at her phone, she checked the voice mail and shuddered when she heard _his_ voice speak her name again. Corissa was sprawled on the bed fighting for all her worth to keep the tears at bay, if she cried in front of him he won, and she wouldn't allow the bastard to get the satisfaction of winning. Bankotsu made a mewing noise.

"Was that Danielle? She sounds well! My brother called her earlier but for some reason she didn't answer..." Corissa's eyes shifted to Danielle and she saw the look in her eyes as she looked at her phone. All her defenses crumbled at that exact moment.

"What do you want?" She sounded completely helpless but at the moment how she sounded wasn't really on the top of her priority list. She could almost hear Bankotsu smile.

"Now thats my girl! You want to know what I want?" Corissa nodded.

"Yes I do."

"Look out the window..." Corissa's heart skipped a beat at the command. She gulped and looked at her sister before slowly walking to the window and pulling back the curtains. She looked out the window and sighed in slight relief when she didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything.." Bankotsu giggled.

"I just wanted to see if you would." She wanted to growl, she wanted to scream but she knew better.

"Ban, please stop this! I can't take anymore!" She sniffled as she felt the dam holding her tears begin to lower. Bankotsu chuckled deep in his chest.

"I'll be in touch babe..." He whispered to her happily before hanging up. When Corissa heard the dialing tone did she finally allowed herself to relax and thats when the tears came. She closed her phone with tear filled eyes and threw it across the room. She watched it hit the wall but it didn't break like she had hoped it would. Her knees gave out and she fell onto her bed her face was buried in her comforter. She couldn't stop them the tears were like a never ending river. She shuddered when the phone rang, Danielle knew that her sister couldn't handle another call so she walked to her sisters phone. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it, taking a deep breath she opened it.

"Look Bankotsu I swear to god leave her alo-"

"Who's Bankotsu?" A sweet voice asked from the other end of the line. Danielle sat next to her sister and stroked her hair as she watched her sister convulse helplessly from the force of her sobs.

"Kurama?"

"Yeah...do I hear crying?" Danielle knew her sister wouldn't want Kurama to know per say but she also knew that she didn't have a choice. He heard what he heard. Saying it was the TV would be to much bullshit even for her to say. Telling bullshit was something they knew a lot about. Being with Bankotsu and Suikotsu explaining unexpected bruises and wounds were a daily activity.

"That's...my sister..." Kurama gasped.

"My god she sounds like shes dying inside! What happened?" Danielle took a deep breath and contemplated telling Kurama or not. She didn't know if he could help. Or even if he would, he barely knew them as it was. Knowing that the girl that Hiei wanted had as much luggage as her sister was a real turn off.

"I don't-"

"Does it have to do with that Bankotsu guy? Did he hurt her? If Hiei found out that a guy made her cry like that he would kill the guy!" Danielle took a deep breath, she moved her hand from her sisters hair to her back rubbing small soothing circles hoping her sister would stop crying or at least cry herself to sleep. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

"He doesn't know Bankotsu..." She muttered to herself then gasped when she realized that she said it out loud.

"Why? Who's Bankotsu?!" He was demanding now. She sighed and against her better judgment she told Kurama everything.

"I think that my sister would die if she knew I told you this! It is not something that she's proud of...neither am I. Neither of us could get away from them. When they wanted something they wanted something. No one could tell them no or you ended up dead..."

"So I take you neither of you told them no?"

"Corissa did once and got stabbed in the leg for it. After that we just took what they dealt without question. No one had to power to stop them..."

"How did you get away?!"

"We just up and fled. We moved here about two years ago." She heard Kurama take a deep breath.

"Now what?" Danielle looked at her sister she noticed her shoulders had stopped convulsing and moved in an even manner meaning her sister was asleep.

"I'm not sure. Bankotsu must know where we are or will soon. He called not to long ago..."

"I gathered that from the way you answered her phone. Maybe Hiei-"

"No! No Hiei! If Issa wants him to know then she will tell him but I won't suffer her wrath if he finds out and she didn't want him to know. Promise me Kurama!" Kurama sighed but agreed to the promise. Danielle looked at Corissa and sighed again. "Thank you. I hate seeing her hurting like this!" Danielle sighed and laid down next to her sister. Kurama sighed also, he stood from his bed at the hotel and walked out his room down the hall to Hiei's room. Using his key he opened the door and walked in. Hiei was passed out on his bed, sprawled out on his back the blankets tangled around his waist and legs. Kurama chuckled. Danielle made an annoyed sound. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Hiei. I love Hiei like a brother so I know what it's like to see someone you love hurting. When Corissa blew Hiei off it hurt him bad I could tell. You should see him, he looks so cute." Danielle smiled softly then sighed.

"Send me a picture."

"Ok, hold on." Kurama held the phone away from himself and took a picture of Hiei he pushed the send button. He put the phone back to his ear, walked over to Hiei and shook his shoulder. Hiei woke with a jolt, he groggily looked at Kurama.

"Kurama what the hell are you doing in here? Why did you wake me up?" He paused and looked at the time. It was 1 in the morning. He groaned angrily and turned onto this stomach ignoring his friend. "Go away! It's one in the morning!" He grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed and put it over his head. Kurama rolled his eyes and sat on his friends back. Danielle frowned when she heard an 'uff' and then muffled arguing. She glanced at Corissa and saw that the only change in her was her position, she was now resting on her side her head resting on her outstretched right arm and her other curled against herself. Her legs were bent toward her chest and she had tears still falling from her eyes but her face was slack from sleeping.

"Kurama she's still crying! Even in her sleep-"

"Who's crying?" Hiei asked her, he sounded more awake now. Danielle's mouth suddenly went dry. What should she say? She knew that even though Kurama promised he would probably tell Hiei, she would do the same thing with her sister. She bit her bottom lip and contemplated how to answer.

"Who?" She asked hoping to confuse him so he left the matter alone. Hiei growled at her.

"Thats what I asked! Don't try to worm your way out of this Danielle, just tell me. Why is Corissa crying?" Now he sounded hurt, he sounded as though it hurt him to know that she was crying. At that moment Danielle never cursed anyone as badly as she cursed Bankotsu for putting her sister through this again. Taking a deep breath she tried to make herself sound believable.

"Who makes you think I was talking about Corissa?! How do you know I wasn't talking to Kurama about something completely different?"

"Who else would you care so much about if they were crying?" Danielle opened her mouth but closed it again, she needed to think up a lie and quick.

"She had a nightmare and just got back to sleep. It scared her so badly she began crying..." She took an inward sigh and cursed herself for the sheltered existence she allowed Bankotsu and Suikotsu to put them in. She wanted to tell Hiei she wanted him to know, she wanted them to help. But she knew that they couldn't help, thats what she hated most of all. She had people she wanted to help knew that could help but she was still afraid. She was afraid that after they got help they would be alone again, she was afraid the most that Bankotsu and Suikotsu found Hiei and Kurama out and tried to get rid of them. She would kill herself if she knew that she was the reason they got hurt or worse, killed!

"Bankotsu...no...please...stop! I don't want these mind games anymore! I can't take it...it's too much..." Danielle looked at her sister as she started whimpering like a lost puppy and crying again. Danielle could hear what her sister was muttering and it nearly broke her heart. That bastard was even in her dreams...she couldn't get away. He finally had her the way he wanted her, completely his. "Stop...please! Can't you see how this is killing me?!" Danielle heard Hiei make an odd noise from the other end of the line.

"Who is she talking to?"

"She's talking in her sleep to Bankotsu..."

"Who the hell is Bankotsu?!" Hiei was mad to say the least. He couldn't handle the thought of someone being in her life other than him. He heard Danielle sigh.

"I can't tell you. I have to wait to see if she wants you to know." Danielle gave a loud sigh and she looked back at her sister. She walked over and sat next to her. Taking her hand she pushed it through her sisters hair, trying to help her sister go into a dreamless sleep. "Issa. Issa." She whispered hoping to wake her sister up a bit so she could help her go back to sleep with music. She looked at her sister and noticed that she was starting to wake up, a bit. She took a deep breath and looked back at the phone. "Hiei sing something!"

"What?!"

"Sing something to her. It's the only way I can think of her to fall into a restless sleep. Otherwise I think she'll be crying all night..." Hiei sighed.

"Fine I'll sing something. I wrote this song when I was younger, it's on our first album..." Taking a deep breath he looked at Kurama and mouthed the name of the song, Kurama picked up Hiei's guitar and strummed it. Danielle held the phone up to her sisters ear as she slowly drifted back into dreamworld.

"looking around the house.

hidden behind the window and the door.

searching for signs of life but there's nobody home.

well, maybe I'm just too sure.

maybe I'm just too frightened

by the sound of it.

pieces of note fall down, but the letter said,

aha, it was good living with you.

aha, it was good.

aha, it was good living with you.

aha, it was good.

sitting around the house,

watching the sun trace shadows on the floor.

searching for signs of life, but there's nobody home.

well, maybe I'll call

or write you a letter.

now, maybe we'll see on the fourth of July.

but I'm not too sure, and I'm not too proud.

well, I'm not too sure and I'm not too proud to say.

aha, it was good living with you.

aha, it was good.

aha, it was good living with you.

aha, it was good.

yeah, you were so good. yeah you were so good, yeah that's right... "

Danielle looked at her sister and didn't miss the smile that was on her face. She smiled also and pulled the phone back up to her ear.

"Your such a doll! She's already sleeping and not a tear in sight!" Hiei tried to smile but he was still so tired.

"What do I get?" He asked her, Danielle glared at the phone.

"The tone dial." She replied bluntly as she closed the phone, she stood and walked from her sisters room into her own. When she got in there she was met with a rather disturbing surprise, someone was sitting on the chair she had propped in the corner. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw them stand. She tried to call for her sister but her vocal cords were paralyzed. They had found them! She stared in horror as Suikotsu walked closer to her. Her mouth dropped open again to try to say anything but again nothing came out.

"Hey Dani, long time no see..." He smirked charmingly at her. "Close your mouth it's not very lady like." He teased her. She did without a second thought, once her mouth was closed her bent down and kissed her gently. "So who were you talking to?" He asked once he pulled back. Danielle blanched and looked at the door.

"A friend on mine and Corissa's..."

"Really? Would this friend happen to be male?" Danielle's head shot back and her eyes focused on his.

"Why?" She accused, she hated that he used the tone that made her feel like a child. Suikotsu's eyes darkened and he raised his hand to her.

"You dare question me?" He hissed at her. "You bitch! You better answer me before you get a bruise on that pretty cheek of yours!" Danielle took a deep breath and looked at the door again.

"Yes. Kurama and Hiei are good friends of ours. Hiei sung Corissa to sleep..."

"Is that little prick still here?"

"No it was over the phone..."

"So our little Issa is cheating on my brother, huh?" Danielle looked into his eyes and she looked surprised.

"Cheating? On who? Issa and Bankotsu aren't together anymore! And if we had it our way we would of never met you two! You two are the most disgusting-" Her sentence was cut short by the bite of an opened palmed slap across the cheek. Danielle's head turned from the force of it. Danielle turned around and glared back at Suikotsu. He glowered at her and grabbed her upper arm.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" He hissed at her, throwing her on her bed. He stepped up toward her and pushed her back against the bed. Straddling her lap he lightly put his right hand around her slender neck and ever so slightly applied pressure. Danielle glared at him, his anger flared and he applied more pressure. This time he heard the beautiful chocking noises that he loved to hear from her. This was his favorite lesson for her. Again he applied more pressure, her face started turning blue and he could feel her chest trying to contract to draw in air. He heard the little hiccuping noises her lack of air was making and smiled maliciously. He would wait until she was unconscious then flee, way before Corissa woke up. Not that it mattered though, Corissa was going to know he was there anyway. The bruises on her sisters lovely neck would be a dead giveaway. Finally he saw her eyes begin to close as the start of passing out. Once she was out, he stood and walked out of the room. He opened the door and down the street he went.


	3. Chapter 3

Corissa woke up the next morning feeling much better then she thought she would after getting a call from Bankotsu. She yawned and walked toward the kitchen, only to see that the door was open. Her heart leaped into her throat and she ran immedientaly toward her sisters room. She walked in and noticed her sister passed out on the bed. She panicked and ran to her. Danielle was alright, but her breathing was a bit shallow. Her heart skipped a beat as the markings she saw on her sisters neck. She knew who did it and that meant that they were caught. Suddenly a panic attack began to override her senses. The panic grew and tears began to roll down her cheeks when the phone rang. Slowly she walked over to the cordless and answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded ragged and broken.

"Corissa?" The voice she heard sounded familiar and she let out a deep sob of relief when she figured out who it was.

"H-hi Hi-ei." She was having a hard time breathing herself.

"Oh my god Corissa, whats the matter? Are you at home?! I'm going to be there in a minute!" Corissa heard the dialing tone and tried to get control of her breathing. She walked to the door and waited for the limo to come. It did shortly after she walked to the door. The door to the limo opened and Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei ran out. They all looked crestfallen to see how upset Corissa looked. When Hiei was close enough Corissa flung herself at him. He caught her and held her to him tightly. He walked them forward a few steps and shut the door behind him. He picked her up and set her on his lap on the couch. Slowly being near Hiei her breathing had gotten back to normal. Corissa pushed herself closer to Hiei, hoping to feel better. Hiei sighed and stroked her hair, brushing what fell into her eyes away. Taking a deep breath he began to sing...

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up, and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does it right

Cause it's you and me and all of people

With nothing to do, nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of you

You and me and all other people

With nothing to lose and nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why but I can't keep my eyes off of you..." Slowly he let the lyrics sink into her head, her sobs had become sniffles as she listened to the beautiful lyrics he spilled out for her. She lifted her head to look into Hiei's eyes. Suddenly nothing seemed better to her then to kiss him. And she wasn't going to ignore instinct. Gently she leaned forward and planted her lips against his. Hiei was surprised but didn't hold back. The kiss was short and sweet but a kiss all the same. Corissa pulled back and looked to the doorway where Kurama stood solemnly. She gulped the gulf ball sized lump in her throat and stood. Slowly she walked toward him.

"Please tell me she's not..."

"No! No not at all! She's just resting. But Corissa I want to know who did it." Corissa looked to the side.

"What makes you think I know who did it?"

"Was it Suikotsu?" Corissa's head shot to look at him so fast he was surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"Who told you about him?!"

"Danielle...she told me everything. While you were sleeping.." Corissa sighed and she tried to push the tears back.

"They found us. That was Danielle's warning, mine will be coming soon." Hiei looked from one to the other angrily. He had no fucking clue what they were talking about and he wanted to know.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Hiei. It's fine, I'm handling it." she walked over to Kurama and leaned forward giving him a hug. Hiei growled but let it go at the look on Kurama's face. Something was going on that they wouldn't tell him, but he could get it out of Kurama. He knew Kurama wanted to tell him and it was only a matter of time before his conscience got the getter of him. Corissa let him go and walked out of the room to see Danielle. She reached the room and noticed Danielle sitting up and taking sips of water that Yusuke offered. Corissa cleared her throat and Danielle turned to look at her.

"Hey Issa." She said her voice was slightly raspy. Corissa smiled softly at her sister and sat next to Yusuke.

"How is she?" She whispered to him. He glanced at Danielle and smiled.

"Much better. But who did this? I doubt it would be someone who just walked in off the street." Danielle and Corissa exchanged looks and sighed.

"We don't know." Corissa replied her head lowered.

"I didn't see his face." Danielle said quietly. Yusuke sighed and stood up. He frowned in thinking.

"It's not safe for you two to stay here." Danielle and Corissa exchanged glances.

"We agree. Any thoughts Captain?" The two girls looked to the door where Kurama and Hiei stood. Corissa frowned.

"Is that some sick guy reference that I should ignore?" Danielle burst into giggles and looked at Yusuke's red face.

"I guess so. How did this little nick name come up?" Danielle asked as she cocked her head to the side. She made a face when a thought came to mind. "Don't tell me this is a shower nick name. If it is, I want to know when and why you were all in the shower together." Hiei glanced at Kurama and smirked.

"We'll the reason we were all in the shower together was because thats the best place to sing, you know how it echoes in bathrooms. It was the best place to harmonize." Kurama answered raising a brow with a side smirk. Corissa raised a brow at them.

"So harmonizing meant you had to be naked in one shower running your hands all over each other?" Hiei chuckled and shook his head.

"No. But I wonder if that was why people asked if we were gay?" Corissa raised her brows and let out a breath in a whoosh.

"I don't see how people could come to that conclusion." She replied sarcastically. Yusuke set his jaw and glared at his two best friends.

"Will you two just shut up! I want to tell the story!" He whined, Kurama pouted for a moment then smiled and walked to his band mate and friend. Placing an arm around Yusuke's shoulders he leaned toward Yusuke.

"I'm sorry baby. You tell the story." Danielle and Corissa exchanged looks and chose to keep their mouths closed. Corissa couched lightly as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah baby tell your story." Danielle wasn't being as decreit as she burst into laughter though it hurt her throat. Yusuke glared at them and took a long sigh.

"It's not like that! About a year ago when the band just got famous a fan girl snuck into my hotel room and waited for me to come back. Later that night I came back after hanging out with the guys and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She had been hiding in the bathroom closet that ironically faced the shower. I stepped into the shower and she filmed me. It was so disturbing! When we found out about it we had to make a deal with her. Her deal was she would give me back the tape if I fucked her. I told her I wouldn't touch her if she was the last animal in the universe and she sort of took it bad. She massed produced the tape and put it on the internet." Danielle raised her brows and leaned forward from where she sat.

"Oh I saw that-" She cut herself off with a blush. Corissa giggled at her sister.

"Is that what you were watching when I walked into your room and you screamed at me to get out?" Yusuke was smirking at Danielle and sat down next to her. Kurama rolled his eyes. Corissa giggled again. "I never told you that my sister is a big fan huh?" Danielle glared at her sister. Corissa frowned and stood suddenly. "I'm going to uh take a walk." She walked out of the room and out the door. Being in that room was giving her the creeps, she had the constant feeling that someone was watching her. Walking out of the front door she made her way down the street with her hands in her pockets. Taking a deep breath she began to calm down. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, the thought of running crossed her mind but she didn't even get the chance to prepare herself to sprint when she heard a voice.

"Hey Corissa wait up!" She turned around and noticed HIei running after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. She glanced around nervously.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to get mobbed my fan girls!"

"Chill I'll wear a disguise." He put on sun glasses and put up his hood. Corissa raised a brow at the attempt.

"Thats your disguise?" She asked. Hiei shrugged.

"It always seems to work." She rolled her eyes and started walking again. Hiei caught up to her quickly and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know. I just needed to get away. Being in that room was suffocating me." Hiei took a deep sigh and moved closer to her side, until their shoulders touched.

"Tell me about Suikotsu." Corissa glared at Hiei from the corner of her eye.

"I don't take orders." She muttered and sped up on walking. Hiei growled and grabbed her arm. He pulled her toward him, his hood falling down in the process. She ended up flush against his chest one of his arms looped around her waist and the other pulling down his glasses to glower at her over the top of them.

"Tell me now."

"Like I said. I don't take orders. Ask your butt buddy!" She tried to pull from his grasp but only succeeded in pushing her hips against his. She blushed darkly at the unexpected action. She narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "Let me go." Hiei's face took on a weird expression.

"Please tell me." He pleaded, his face looked pathetic! Corissa growled at him and again tried to pull away. But again she pushed her hips against his.

'I should probably stop trying to pull away...' She absently thought as she watched the lustful glint that showed in his eyes. Her eyes widened in fear. She didn't want to deal with a horny male!

"It's not for me to tell. Thats Danielle's demon." She said softly and took a deep breath. Looking up at Hiei with large eyes an innocent look on her face. "Please let me go." She asked as calmly as she could muster. If she sounded angry then he probably wouldn't let her go. Hiei blinked a few times before leaning down and kissing her harshly. She squeaked as he slipped his tongue into her mouth the hand that was wrapped around her waist fell to cup her butt. Corissa's eyes widened at the unexpected change in his demeanor. She reached her hand back and grabbed his wrist to try to pull his hand up back to her waist but it wouldn't move. His other hand slide down to the back of her thigh and lifted her leg to loop around his waist pulling her against him intimately. 'In public?!' Her brain screamed. Mustering all her strength she pushed against Hiei's chest. She gathered enough strength and moved him away from her. Her face was flushed with a deep blush and she was panting lightly. "What the hell was that about?! Is that all every fucking guy thinks about?!?!" She made an annoyed noise and started walking away from him. Hiei tried to control his hormones as he took off after her.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just that-"

"You want to get in my pants!" She screamed and continued walking. Ignoring him, she walked without really looking and ended up at an abandoned park at the edge of town. She sighed deeply and walked around the lush landscape. She smiled when she saw the vine infested old swing set that her and her sister used to use when they were little. Walking slowly to them she ran her hand over the metal bar on the top of the set. Exhaling she grabbed the bar with both hands and pulled herself up and shifted so she sat on the top. Up there she could see pretty far. She frowned when she saw Hiei coming in the park after her. Rolling her eyes she waited for him to get there. Within seconds he had found the clearing and also her. She raised her brows when he saw her sitting on the top of the swings. "What do you want?"

"I don't only want to get in your pants. I want to get to know you." She raised her other brow at the declaration.

"But you do want to fuck me?" He coughed at the lewd question.

"Bluntly put, yeah." Suddenly she grinned and jumped down from the swing set. Landing lightly on her feet she slowly walked closer to him. She pushed herself against him and looked up at him with the same expression that she had only minutes before. Allowing a small smile she looked up into his eyes.

"Where?" She asked bringing up her finger and tracing his cheek with it. Hiei gulped at the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Anywhere." He admitted, Corissa angled her head and leaned forward resting her lips against his ear her hands on his shoulders. Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, allowing her to feel how excited she had made him. Her eyes widened but she kept her voice seductive.

"How about right here?" She asked licking the shell of his ear. She heard Hiei gasp and felt him shudder. Feeling her little game had gone to far she tried to pull away but unfortunately for her she had Hiei to hyped up. Hiei pressed her against the tree behind them.

"Right now." He whispered smirking evilly at her. Her eyes widened dangerously large and her mouth dropped open to say something. Hiei cut off anything she was going to say with his mouth. Stuffing his tongue down her throat. Corissa frowned for a moment wondering if she wanted to go along. Hiei brought his hands behind her knees and brought them up forcing her to lock her legs around his waist pressing her back against the tree further. Slowly her eyes fell shut as she kissed him back with just as much fervor. Hiei's hands moved for her waist and cupped her butt, suddenly grinding his hips against hers. Corissa tried to stifle the moan that lifted from her chest but it came out non the less. Hiei smirked against her mouth and continued to grind his hips against hers, dry humping her brains out! With her arms locked around his neck she started meeting his thrusts with her own.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Her brain screamed but her loins screamed. 'MORE!' She frowned for a second. 'Great now my brain and loins are going to be fighting and my heart will have to be the go between! This is-' She paused in mid thought and nearly shook her head. 'Pathetic! I'm talking to myself!' Suddenly she stopped going along with him when the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up telling her that someone was there watching them. Hiei broke the kiss and moved down to lick and suck on her neck.

"Hiei someone is here. Watching us-" She paused as a moan left her lips then blushed at how vulgar it must of looked, basically fucking in a public park! "Hiei we have to stop!" Hiei pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes. Stopping he too started to feel that little tingle in the back of the neck that showed that someone was watching. Sighing he let her legs hit the ground again and pulled away from her a few inches. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips then locked his finger with hers and pulled her toward the swings.

"Can you sense where they are?" He whispered to her as he brought her to straddle his lap. She ignored what she felt and glared at him.

"How do you expect me to know that? I didn't just suddenly turn psychic you know!" She whispered back, Hiei glared at her and scanned the area. He noticed a bush rustle and glowered at it.

"Come out of there! We know you were watching us!" The bush moved again and a little boy aged about five came out looking at them with a pout on his face. His eyes were a large liquid pair of honey pools. Corissa cooed and jumped from Hiei's lap and ran over to the boy. She dropped down in front of the him and looked up at into his cute little face.

"Hi there. How old are you?" The boy lifted his index finger and put it in his mouth and looked down at his other hand. Frowning he lifted it and put it out to her his fingers spread. Corissa awwed at him.

"So your five? Can you tell me your name?" She asked keeping her voice soft and non threatening she was sure that Hiei's growling was scaring the boy though. She turned and glared at him. "Will you stop that!" Hiei glared at her but looked off to the side. The boy smiled softly at her for yelling at Hiei.

"He's mean." The boy said in a tiny voice. Corissa grinned widely and giggled.

"Yes he is." She whispered back. The boy giggled and smiled at her. He suddenly frowned at her.

"Are you ok? He wasn't being mean to you was he? I saw him push you against the tree! He wasn't hurting you right?" Corissa blushed gently at the kids questions and was about to reply but Hiei beat her to it.

"She was enjoying every second of it, kid." Corissa's mouth dropped open and she glared at Hiei.

"Shut up you cocky bastard! Besides what makes you think I was enjoying it? I told you to stop didn't I?"

"Gee I would think that the moaning and grinding your hips against mine was a good indicator. And you told me to stop because someone was watching us!" He paused and sneered at the little boy. "If you hadn't of been watching I would of gotten laid." Corissa blushed a dark red and stood up stalking toward Hiei. The little boy followed behind her. She glared at him.

"I would of stopped you way before that point!" Hiei raised a brow and stood walking toward her. He stopped a few inches from her body and leaned down whispering something in her ear. She blushed and pushed him away from her. "Fat chance." Hiei stepped closer to her and ran his hands over her butt quickly before pulling his hands away.

"If you had been wearing a skirt I would of been fucking you." He sneered at her evilly. Her mouth dropped open again and she glanced at the little boy at her side.

"Don't talk like that around him! He's only five! You'll scar the poor thing for the rest of his life!!" she dropped down to her knees again getting eye level with the little boy. "Be a good boy and forget you heard that. I really don't want you to remember this conversation. It should of never been spoken." She glared at Hiei promising death if he came within a few feet of her. The boy smiled at her.

"He is mean to you. You can do better." He whispered to her. Corissa tried to keep in her laughter as she glanced at Hiei. His face was beet red.

"Your so cute! Honey whats you name? You never told me." The little boy smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He leaned forward as though he was going to tell her a big secret.

"It's Momiji." He whispered with a giggle. Corissa giggled with him and looked at him.

"We'll hello Momiji. I'm Corissa, it's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to him and he took it shaking it. Corissa smiled and stood. Glancing around the area she frowned. "Momiji wheres your mother?"

"I don't have a mommy anymore...she died last night." Corissa looked down at the little boy with her eyes wide and her mouth wide open.

"Where do you two live?"

"We lived in a wood log house that way a little." He pointed toward the place where he had been hiding. "I was going to swing when I saw you two. I thought he was hurting you so I stayed there." Corissa looked like she was on the verge of tears taking a deep breath she looked at Hiei. Shaking her head she looked down at Momiji.

"We'll Momiji what would you like us to do?" Momiji frowned at her for a minute.

"Nothing. I have to go back to my house." Corissa knelt in front of him again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Momiji you can't go back you need to be in a home with people who can take care of you and love you. Did you have a father?" Momiji gave a sigh and appeared to be thinking.

"Mommy never talking about him much. She only mentioned Kyo." Corissa frowned.

"Who's Kyo?"

"He's my big brother." Momiji said proudly. Corissa started chewing on her cheek for a moment then looked back at Momiji.

"Momiji do you know what your last name is?"

"Uh...Sohma...thats what mommy always put after her name." Corissa nodded.

"So we need to look for a boy named Kyo Sohma living in town? Tell me do you remember how old he is?" Momiji put his finger back in his mouth and thought for a minute. He took his hand from his mouth and put up two fingers from that hand and then put his other toward her fingers spread. Seven. "Seventeen?" She asked herself. Momiji thought for a moment.

"I think thats what mommy said..." Corissa smiled.

"We'll alright. So we're looking for a seventeen year old guy named Kyo Sohma." She took a deep breath. "Momiji you can't stay here in the woods. It's not safe, would you like to come with me until we find your brother? You can stay with my sister and I." Momiji's face lite up.

"Is she as pretty as you?" Corissa blushed and looked at Hiei.

"Uh- yeah she is."

"If she's pretty like you then I want to go with you." Corissa stood and took a step toward the exit of the clearing when she felt someone tug on her pants leg. She turned and looked down at Momiji. His arms were extended upward toward her. "Up?" He asked her innocently. Corissa smiled gently and picked him up. Once he was in her arms he laid his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Corissa cooed and looked at Hiei.

"You going to stand there all day?"

"How come your letting this little brat come into your life like it's nothing?!" Corissa smirked at him. She shifted Momiji so he had his little legs wrapped around her stomach and his arms around her neck her hands supporting him under the butt. Making it easier to carry him.

"Your just pissed that he interrupted your fun time." She paused and a deep glower filled her features. "Savor that moment for the rest of your life because it's the last time thats happening!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it." He muttered to himself. Corissa glared at him over her shoulder as she continued to walk. Hiei fell into step next to her and glanced down at Momiji in her arms. He smiled softly and ruffled Momiji's hair. "He is cute, huh?" Corissa smiled at Momiji and nodded.

"Poor thing lost his mother..." Hiei took a deep breath.

"I know what thats like..." Corissa looked at him.

"You lost your mother?"

"And my father. I was orphaned when I was ten. After my parents died I lived with my aunt. Thats how I got into music she encouraged me to write and play music. I found that it was a great way to get out my pain and anger. I wrote my first song when I was twelve. I thrived in talent contests. Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara always joked about starting a band using my songs and music and about two years ago when I was fifteen we got the chance to start the band, we took it and the rest is history. I've written every song that we've recorded or at least co-wrote. Only a few are co-written though..." Corissa stared at him.

"Wow...I never knew that..." Hiei smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. She sighed and waited until they reached her house. They reached it and she looked at HIei. "You need to open the door..."

"Oh." He opened the door and they walked in.

"Dani?" Corissa called, she glanced down at Momiji hoping that she didn't wake him. She was glad when she found that he was still asleep.

"What?" She called from the kitchen. Corissa walked toward the kitchen and saw her sister sitting at the table looking at something in her hand. Like a letter.

"Dani." Corissa said softly, Danielle looked up at her sister and her eyes widened. She looked at Hiei.

"Are you like super impregnation man?" Corissa rolled her eyes.

"Dani neither of us have blond hair."

"So it could be a recessive trait." Corissa glared at her sister.

"Danielle focus!"

"Where the hell did you get the kid?!" Danielle asked looking down at the little boy in her sisters arms.

"Danielle calm down we need to find Kyo Sohma."

"Who the fuck is Kyo Sohma?!" Corissa narrowed her eyes.

"Does everyone have to use such foul language around Momiji? He's only five." Danielle pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lets go in the livingroom and talk about this. Cause I'm really confused." Corissa nodded and they walked into the livingroom. She sat down on the couch and leaned back allowing Momiji to sleep on her chest, every so often she would stroke his hair or make small circles on his back. Danielle took a deep breath and looked at her sister lovingly take care of the small boy. "Explain to me what is going on."

"This is Momiji. We found him in the abandoned park that we used to go to. His mother died last night and I brought him to stay here with us until we find his brother. A seventeen year old guy named Kyo Sohma.." Danielle frowned.

"What were you doing in the old park? It's been abandoned for like years." Corissa bit her lip and glanced at the smirking Hiei. She glared at him.

"You want to tell her? I can tell your dying to." Hiei nodded and looked at Danielle.

"We started making out in the street and she freaked out about it being inappropriate PDA. So she ran toward the old park and made me follow her. I got there and she was sitting on the top of the swing set and jumped down when she saw me. Your little sister is quite the little seductress. She sauntered toward me and pressed herself against me asking where I wanted to fuck her. I told her anywhere. She asked me when I replied with any time. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching and started licking my ear. 'How about right here?' she asked me. That sealed in, I pressed her against the tree and we started making out. We assessed later that if she had been wearing a skirt I would of gotten laid." Corissa glared at Hiei but blushed at his words.

"I was playing a game after the 'How about right here' question I was waiting for you to answer then I was going to push you away and tell you to keep dreaming but you kinda didn't go along with what I wanted." Hiei smirked at her.

"Considering that you were moaning like a banshee when the grinding came I would say I _was_ doing what you wanted." Corissa's mouth dropped open and she glared at Hiei. Danielle looked at her sister with wonder.

"Issa! Don't do those things in public! Go to Hiei's hotel room for that!" Corissa glared at Danielle and stood.

"I'm taking Momiji to my room so he can sleep on a bed instead of me." She walked from the room and into hers. She closed and locked the door wanting neither of the two to come into her room. She walked over to her bed and gently laid Momiji down and pulled a small blanket over him to keep him warm. Sighing she walked over to her DVD collection and picked out one. She put in The Brothers Grimm and turned it on. She walked over to her bed and laid down pulling another much bigger blanket over her. Sighing she watched the movie. An hour and a half into the movie Momiji started to stir. His cute little eyes popped open and looked at her. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Hi Issa!" He said happily, Corissa smiled at him.

"Hey Momiji. I'm glad to see your awake." Momiji nodded and crawled toward her. He looked up at her with his large dewy eyes.

"Can I watch the movie with you?" She smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course it would be my pleasure." She shifted onto her back and welcomed him to cuddle with her. He moved closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder his tiny little arms wrapped around her stomach. Corissa smiled down at him as he looked up at her.

"I like you Issa."

"I like you too Momiji." Momiji smiled for a moment then blushed lightly. "Whats the matter Momiji?" Momiji pouted for a moment.

"My brother would like you." Corissa giggled for a moment.

"Really?"

"Are you with that guy in there?" He pointed toward her door. Corissa took a deep breath then smiled.

"No. Not at all. He's just a friend..." Momiji smiled widely and hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back. "So Momiji tell me about your brother." Momiji angled his head at her and sighed.

"My brother is real nice. He likes girls a lot." She frowned for a moment.

"How much?" She asked.

"We'll I remember going to visit him and he had a girl over. She was pretty like you. I was watching Barney and he took her into his room and they made noises." Corissa paled and rolled her eyes.

"Uh what kind of noises?"

"Like the kind that you and that guy were making." Corissa bit her lip.

"When did they come out of his room?"

"Way after Barney was over...she left smiling really happily. I thought that he gave her a stuffed animal but she didn't have anything with her." Corissa coughed and cleared her throat.

"Your brother sounds friendly...has your brother ever brought a girl over and they ever just watched a movie in the livingroom?"

"Only if she wasn't very pretty..." Corissa rolled her eyes.

'So his brother is a dog.'

"So you think your brother would like me, huh? Would we watch a movie or would he want to take me in his room?"

"He would want to be where I am right now." Momiji said and hugged her. Corissa smiled and hugged him back.

"What does your brother look like?"

"Hes hot." Corissa looked at Momiji confused. "Thats what all the girls said. They would look at me and say that I was lucky to have such a attretive brother." Corissa giggled at the adorable way he tried to say the word.

"Do you mean attractive?" Momiji nodded.

"Yeah. I have a picture of him with me." Momiji took out a picture of a boy with piercing mahogany eyes and short orange hair that fell into his eyes. He was apparently laying on the floor because his hair was spread around his ears. He was glaring at the camera as though the person who took it had disrupted him, his full lips were set in a angry pout. Corissa gulped and stared at the picture.

"This is your brother?" She asked confused. Momiji was an adorable kid but she didn't think that his brother was going to be so _HOT_. Momiji nodded.

"I love my brother." He said proudly and looked at the picture over her shoulder. She handed it back to him and looked at the TV.

'Maybe meeting Kyo wouldn't be as horrible as I thought. Sure he sounds like a pig but with a face like that he can afford it.' She smiled softly to herself and watched the movie credits. She yawned and glanced at Momiji.

"I'm glad you love your brother. Momiji would you mind if I took a nap? I'm a bit tired." She yawned again and laid back. "Why don't you go talk to my sister. Shes nice like me. Do you think she's as pretty as me?"

"Oh yes my cousin would like her!"

"Your cousin?"

"Hatsuharu. Or we always call him Haru. Hes the same age as Kyo." Corissa sat up and yawned again.

"Do you have a picture of him too?"

"I don't know." He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a handful of stuff. Corissa sighed and extended her hands. Momiji placed them in her palms and continued looking until he found a folded up picture.

"Does Haru live with Kyo?"

"I don't remember." Corissa nodded and waited for Momiji to unfold the picture. He did and she nearly blushed at how attractive the guy was. He had bleached white hair that sat on the top of his head and fanned around his ears and forehead. The back hair was black. He had soulful grey eyes and soft features. His ears had multiple piercings each and he was wearing a black turtle neck that complimented his hair and eyes. Many necklaces littered his neck.

"Wow my sister would like him." She muttered. Momiji smiled.

"Should I go show her?" Corissa nodded and picked up the picture of Kyo.

"Make sure to show her this one too. And if that mean guy comes near my door would you tell him that I would like him to stay away? You can tell him that if he comes into my room that I won't talk to him ever again." Momiji nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Go to sleep." She smiled and nodded. Yawning again she closed her eyes. Momiji opened the door and walked out into the livingroom. The guy who was with Corissa and her sister sat on the couch watching TV. Two other guys were there. One had fiery red hair and green eyes and the other had black hair and brown eyes. He frowned and backed against the door. Danielle looked up at the small noise the little boy made and stood walking over to him.

"Momiji is there something wrong?"

"Corissa fell asleep..."

"Oh well would you like to come out here and watch TV with us?" Momiji grabbed onto her pant leg and peered around it to see the other three staring at him.

"They scare me..." Danielle sighed and knelt down in front of Momiji.

"Momiji why do they scare you?"

"The mean one is there and I don't know the two others..." Danielle gave a short giggle and picked him up. He smiled at her.

"Would you mind meeting them? The other two are nice, we can ignore the mean one.." Momiji smiled and nodded. Danielle walked back over to the couch and sat down in her spot Momiji on her lap. "Guys this is Momiji he is a friend of ours and is staying here for a few days." She paused and pointed to Kurama. "Momiji this is Kurama he plays guitar." Momiji's mouth opened and he smiled.

"You play guitar?! My brother has this favorite band and the band has a guitarist that looks kinda like you. He has posters of them on his wall." Kurama smiled at Momiji and angled his head.

"Whats the Bands name? Cause I'm in a band. It's called Yu Yu Hakusho, we're on tour right now. See this is Yusuke he's the singer." Kurama pointed to Yusuke who smiled.

"Thats the band my brother likes!! You're part of it?"

"I'm the guitarist and so is Hiei." Momiji smiled then frowned when Kurama pointed to Hiei. He turned away from Hiei and looked at Yusuke suddenly his demeanor turned shy. He scrunched himself closer to Danielle trying to make himself smaller. Danielle chuckled.

"Whats the matter Momiji, is Yusuke still scary?" Momiji shook his head and moved closer to Danielle.

"No." He said softly suddenly he thought of something and leaned closer to her. "Can you ask him to sing something for me?" He whispered in a tiny voice. Danielle smiled at him and cooed.

"Your so cute! Of course I will." Danielle looked at Yusuke and Momiji shrunk against her more a light blush on his cheeks. "Yusuke our adorable little guest wants to know if you'll sing something for him." Yusuke smiled and his eyes lite up with excitement.

"Do you have a specific song you want me to sing?" Momiji cast his eyes downward and only glanced up every so often.

"I have one." He said softly. Yusuke smiled widely.

"Will you tell me? If you don't tell me then I have to grasp at straws..." Momiji batted his eyes and blushed a healthy pale pink.

"Inside Out." He said then buried his head in Danielle's shoulder. She giggled and hugged him. Yusuke smiled.

"I'm so happy you want to hear that one. It's one of my favorite."

"Would you wait just a second this is Issa's favorite one too the only reason she listened to it at the time was because I didn't tell her it was you. When you guys first got popular she kinda hated you." Danielle smiled sheepishly and stood. "Momiji just sit there-"

"I don't want to sit by the mean one!" Danielle chuckled and picked him up.

"Who do you want to sit by?" She asked. Momiji pouted for a moment then pointed to Kurama. Kurama smiled at Momiji and patted his lap. Danielle frowned at him. "Do you want to sit next to him or on his lap?" Momiji moved away from Danielle and she let him down. He walked over to Kurama and crawled onto Kurama's lap. She nodded and walked toward her sisters room. She opened the door and looked inside. Corissa was sound asleep on her bed. Danielle bit her lip for a moment then slipped inside the room and shut the door. She walked over toward the bed and sat next to her sister. "Issa?" Corissa stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Dani? Is something wrong?" Her eyes popped wide open. "Did something happen to Momiji? Is he hurt?" She stood from the bed then stopped in mid step as she got dizzy. Danielle rolled her eyes and stepped next to her sister.

"Everyone is fine. In fact Momiji requested a song." Corissa frowned.

"I'm glad for him. You woke me up to tell me that? He isn't sitting by Hiei is he?" Danielle shook her head.

"No. He calls him 'The Mean One' and almost started crying when I put him next to me. He said 'I don't want to sit by the mean one!' it was so cute!" Corissa yawned and looked at her sister groggily.

"That is cute. Please tell me why you woke me up."

"They're playing one of your favorite songs." Corissa smiled.

"Danielle your testing my patience. I have many favorite songs. Tell me what it is before I cut your tongue out."

"You get grumpy when your tired."

"I know. Tell me!"

"Inside Out!"

"Really?" Corissa asked excitedly. She loved that song, it was weird and a lot of the times it fit her personality. She walked out of the room and saw Momiji sitting on Kurama's lap. He had out his guitar and so did Hiei. Corissa walked over and sat on the second couch, watching Momiji to make sure that he didn't hurt himself. Yusuke looked at his two friends and noticed that they were about to start. He waited for them to begin. Soon Kurama started then Hiei followed Yusuke listened for his Que. When he heard it he began to sing, his voice sounding beautiful.

"I would swallow my pride I would choke on the

rhines But the lack thereof would leave me

empty inside

I would swallow my doubt turn it

inside out find nothing but faith in nothing

Want to put my tender heart it in a blender Watch

it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendezvous

then I'm through with you...

He paused and glanced at Momiji who was smiling so wide it looked like his face would split in half. Corissa looked like she was about to fall asleep and Danielle looked like she wanted to dance.

I burn burn like a

wicker cabinet chalk white and oh so frail I see

out time has gotten stale The tick tock of the

clock is painful All sane and logical I want to

tear it off the wall

I hear words and clips and

phrases I think sick like ginger ale My stomach

turns and I exhale...

Corissa yawned but covered it with her hand and leaned back against the couch resting her head against the arm. She was trying really hard to pay attention.

I would swallow my pride I would choke on the

rhines But the lack thereof would leave me

empty inside

I would swallow my doubt turn it

inside out find nothing but faith in nothing

Want to put my tender heart it in a blender Watch

it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendezvous

then I'm through with you...

Yusuke watched everyone around him and grinned. He loved singing and performing even it was for a few friends. The fact that they liked listening to him made him feel good. He chuckled at Corissa who looked like she was dead. She looked so tired. He looked back over to Momiji and his grin grew wider. This little adorable five year old was rocking out to him. It was great! He looked at Danielle and noticed that she was trying hard to not get up and dance. He smiled and winked at her. She blushed but smiled at him.

So Cal is where my mind

states but it's not my state of mind I'm not as

ugly sad as you Or am I origami Folded up and

just pretend demented as the motives in your

head

I would swallow my pride I would choke on the

rhines But the lack thereof would leave me

empty inside

I would swallow my doubt turn it

inside out find nothing but faith in nothing

Want to put my tender heart it in a blender Watch

it spin round to a beautiful oblivion Rendezvous

then I'm through with you

I alone am the one you don't know you

need me take heed feed your ego Make me blind

when your eyes close sink when you get close

tie me to the bedpost..." The song ended and Yusuke looked at both Hiei and Kurama.

"So guys how was that?" Kurama looked at Momiji.

"I think we should ask the little one. So Momiji how was that?"

"My brothers gonna flip when I tell him about this! I loved it!" He hugged Kurama. Kurama smiled and hugged the little boy back. Momiji let go of Kurama and got down from his lap and ran toward Yusuke. He stopped right in front of him and shyly looked at him. Yusuke smirked and pulled the little boy into his lap. Momiji giggled loudly as Yusuke began tickling him. Corissa had began napping half way through the song and sat up with a jolt when she heard Momiji's laugh induced shriek.

"Is Momiji hurt?" She asked her eyes half lidded. Hiei looked at her and chuckled.

"Go to bed baby." Corissa glared at him.

"Bite me." She spat, Hiei smirked at her and ran toward the couch she was perched on.

"Where?" Hiei asked her excitedly. Corissa glared at him and pushed him away from her.

"Your horrible!" She yelled and curled up on the couch. Her arms over her chest in a protective manner. "Touch me and lose those reproductive organs you love so much." She growled when he moved toward her again. Hiei raised a brow at her harsh words and glanced at Danielle.

"She's tired. She always gets cranky when shes tired." She explained. Kurama chuckled.

"I think shes cute." Corissa glanced at him. She raised a brow at him.

"Yeah. You love the weirdness in people don't you?" She muttered. Momiji moved away from Yusuke and walked over to Corissa. He placed a small hand on her forehead and frowned at her.

"Are you sick, Issa?" Corissa smiled at Momiji.

"No Momiji, I'm just sleepy."

"Crabby." Hiei corrected her.

"I'm still thinking about cutting it off, keep it up and I'll get the knife." She threatened. Momiji laid down next to her on the couch. Corissa had been laying on her back and Momiji crawled up her body and laid his head on her shoulder and had the rest of his body on hers. Corissa smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Momiji smiled and kissed her cheek before laying his head back down and falling asleep too. Danielle smiled at the two and put a blanket over them. Hiei glared at the two sleeping and sat on the other couch with his arms crossed. Kurama smirked at his brooding friend.

"I can't believe your jealous of a five year old!" Kurama laughed. Hiei glared at his friend.

"I am not jealous of a five year old!" He protested his eyes darting to Momiji momentarily.

"I'm sure you would love to be in his spot though." Danielle said smirking at Hiei. He glared at her. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he stopped on something about them.

"Hey look we're on TV." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Not like you've never seen yourself on TV before." Hiei and Yusuke glanced at her then back to the TV, Kurama seemed glued to it.

"Truthfully no we haven't." Yusuke said as he watched the program. He frowned when the program mentioned something about his tape. He rolled his eyes. "This is bullshit!" He whispered harshly. The host of the show smiled at the camera as something about Kurama came on. Kurama frowned in confusion.

"The bass guitarist of Yu Yu Hakusho has been spotted with actress Amanda Bynes. Many people report that they've gone on many dates and Amanda has said that she was very happy with him." Kurama glared at the screen when it showed pictures of him and her walking around together holding hands and laughing. "The red headed bombshell hottie said this in an interview about Amanda.." The screen shifted to him smiling of the screen. Kurama narrowed his eyes and rolled his eyes.

"She's such a great person! I love being around her, we get along so well. Whenever we go out we have so much fun doing anything. We could go paint balling and still have a blast!" Kurama rolled his eyes again. He glared at himself on the screen.

"I said all of that and meant every word. But we're just friends! This is such slander!" Danielle looked down at the couch sadly. Yusuke sighed sadly.

"Kurama they're going to say anything to get good ratings. I just think that it's sad that so many people believe this shit!"

"In other news on the hot new band it seems that Hiei has been linked to the hot young new solo pop artist Shora Misangia. It's reported the duo has been going together for a few weeks now-" Hiei growled and turned off the Tv.

"Fuck!" He growled. "I don't even fucking know her! We've met a few times but we never said more then two words to each other!" He was about to throw the remote but Danielle tackled him.

"That thing can't handle another throw against the wall! Once Issa threw it against the wall and it nearly shattered. If you threw it then it would. Kurama come get this thing from Hiei!" Kurama stood and calmly walked to his friend and got the remote from his hand. Danielle sat up and sat on Hiei's back. He glared up at her.

"Will you get off? I know that your small but your also heavy! Your butts bony!" Danielle giggled but didn't move.

"I'm not that heavy Hiei." She stated before leaning back against the couch and crossing her arms behind her head. Hiei glared up at her and flipped over so she sat on his pelvis. Sitting up his eyes reached her shoulder. Danielle glared at him. "Now your not comfortable." She whined, Hiei smirked and tackled Danielle to the other end of the couch and started tickling her. Danielle shrieked then started laughing loudly, Hiei smirked down at her as he continued his torture. He pinned Danielle and called to Kurama. He knew that most girls were ticklish on their feet.

"Kurama old buddy will you do the honors of tickling Miss Danielle's feet?" Kurama chuckled at the squeak that erupted from Danielle.

"No! Not my feet!" She started thrashing as she giggled. But Hiei had her good. Danielle frowned and glared up at Hiei. Hiei glanced at Corissa who was still sound asleep on the other couch, Momiji resting his head over her heart. He glared at the kid for a moment before a thought came to mind. He smirked evilly and looked down at Danielle. Danielle's eyes widened at the evil look and she gulped.

"I wonder if your sister is ticklish..." He glanced back up to Corissa and licked his lips. Danielle rolled her eyes at him.

"Keep it in your pants Romeo." She muttered. Hiei raised a brow at her comment. He leaned down and stopped as his lips rested against her ear.

"Then tell your sister to stop jumping me." Danielle pushed him away from her and watched as he fell off the couch.

"I don't control my sister. If she wants you then I can't stop nor comprehend her." Hiei glared at her. Once again pinning her down her arms over her head he called to his friend.

"Kurama get your ass over here!" Kurama jumped from his seat at the hostile tone his friend was using. He bowed next to the pair on the couch.

"Yes Master Hiei. What does thee require?"

"Cut the crap and tickle her feet!" Kurama crossed his arm and glared at his friend.

"Can Master not ask nicely?" He asked walking toward Hiei. He pushed Hiei off Danielle and just as Danielle was about to sit up he pinned her himself, grabbing her hands in both of his he sat up and straddled her lap. Danielle glared up at him. Hiei stood from the floor and decided to tickle her feet himself. Walking toward them he lightly ran his index finger over the pad of her foot. Danielle yelped and tried to pull her foot away. Hiei caught it in his hand and held both of her feet together with one of his hands as the other worked on torturing her.

"Come on guys my stomach hurts!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his friends by the collars of their shirts and pulled back. Pulling the two away from Danielle. Taking the break Danielle sat up quickly. Yusuke looked at them and frowned.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"Danielle doesn't mind..." Hiei muttered. Danielle growled at him.

"Fuck off!" She screamed and grabbed the remote, turning on the Tv again. Danielle flipped through the channels until she came to Sirius The 90's and Now. Where all her favorite music played. She growled in anger when a Yu Yu Hakusho song came on.

So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind

In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again

Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

Put your name on the line along with place and time

Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well...

Danielle rolled her eyes as Yusuke sung along with himself. Corissa shifted as she heard music drift into her dream. All through her dream she had been trying to keep away from Bankotsu. The memory of when he raped her the first time flew past her eyes making her whimper, brining everyones attention in the room toward her. Hiei got up and walked over toward her placing his hand on her forehead. Still stuck on dreamworld Corissa saw the first time he beat her, earning another whimper. Slowly she could hear Yusuke's voice softly singing, it started to relax until another account on Bankotsu flashed through her mind. The last time they were together.

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

All my time is froze in motion

Can't I stay an hour or two or more

Don't let me let you go

Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon..."

Hearing the music made her feel safer but after the words left and it was only the background music the memories surfaced. Things she wanted to forget, things she thought she did forget. Momiji slowly woke up when Corissa started to move. He sat up and looked down at her with groggy eyes. His eyes widened and he seemed to wake up quickly when he noticed that she was upset. Hiei sighed and picked Momiji off of Corissa. Momiji clung to Hiei and buried his head in the crook of Hiei's neck.

"Is she sick?" He asked sounding as though her might cry. Hiei chuckled and hugged Momiji to him.

"No she's just dreaming. Come on she needs some space for a while. How about we go in her room and watch a movie?" Momiji looked up at Hiei and smiled nodding.

"I'm sorry that I called you mean..." Hiei smirked at him.

"No problem! How about you call me Hiei?"

"Hiei?" Hiei nodded. "Ok Hiei." Hiei smiled again and carried Momiji toward Corissa's room. He placed Momiji on her bed and walked over to the DVD rack. Trying to find a good movie. What he saw caught his eyes and he smiled widely.

"How about watching Spirit Stallion Of the Cimarron?" Momiji smiled and nodded.

"My brother would always put that on for me when he brought a girl over!" Hiei paused in putting the movie in.

"Brought a girl over? To do what?"

"I'm not sure, he always brought her into his room." Hiei paled and put the movie in. Walking back over to Corissa's bed he sat down on it opposite of Momiji. Momiji glanced at Hiei then crawled toward him. He stopped and sat Indian style in front of Hiei. Hiei raised a brow of wonder at Momiji. "Do you like Issa?" Hiei frowned.

"Yes, shes nice."

"How much do you like her?"

"Shes a great girl, I like spending time with her." Momiji frowned.

"Are you going to marry her?" Hiei's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Chuckling nervously he tried to think of a way to explain to Momiji.

"Momiji you need to understand that I'm only seventeen the same age as your brother. Do you think hes ready to marry?"

"He'll want to marry Issa." Hiei paled and frowned.

"Will he?" Momiji perked up and stared excitedly at Hiei.

"Yeah! I just know that hes gonna fall in love with her and ask her to marry him!! Shes so pretty!!"

"Is that all your brother cares about?"

"Huh?"

"Does your brother only care about outer appearance?"

"I don't know. Not every girl he's brought over has been pretty.." Hiei rolled his eyes and pushed play on the remote.

"If Corissa wasn't pretty do you think that your brother would still fall in love with her?" Momiji nodded. Suddenly he noticed something.

"I love Issa." He said Hiei looked at Momiji and smiled.

"Who doesn't?"

"You don't."

"I-" He cut himself off then smiled at Momiji. "Your right I don't." Momiji smiled up at Hiei and crawled closer to him

"Issa's so nice she took care of me and she didn't even know me!" Hiei nodded and sighed as he sat back and began to really watch the movie. Momiji sighed and moved closer to Hiei laying himself next to the older boy and lying his head on Hiei's stomach. Hiei glanced down at Momiji for a moment before returning his eyes back to the screen. Smiling softly he placed his hand on the crown of Momiji's head. Ruffling the hair for a second, both gave short giggles at the action. Hiei was beginning to find himself growing attached to the little mutchkin. "Spirit is a pretty horse." Momiji mumbled cuddling closer to his makeshift big brother.

"You like horses?" Hiei asked looking back to the TV. He loved horses, he'd loved horses since he was Momiji's age. His aunt had taken him horseback riding for the first time when he was five, since he had loved to ride when he was upset and he couldn't think of anything to apply to lyrics. Momiji smiled widely and looked up at Hiei his eyes shining.

"I love horses!" Momiji said happily as he shifted and laid his ear over Hiei's heart. "Your heart beat is pretty..." He muttered as his eyes shifted closed softly. Hiei smirked and paused the movie.

"Your not tired are you?"

"No." Momiji replied in the middle of a yawn. Hiei shifted his arms and wrapped one around Momiji's shoulder, the other rested at his side on the opposite side. Smiling down at Momiji he started to sing the one lullaby that he remembered from his mother (well it was modified...).

"Who's in the forest strolling?

The birds and the bee's sing...Momiji

The frogs in the pond are calling...Momiji yes it's true

The trees raise their leaves together

Who needs the sun when we've got you?

Who's in the forest strolling?

The birds and the bee's sing...Momiji

The frogs in the pond are calling...Momiji yes it's true

The trees raise their leaves

Who needs the sun when we've got you?" He was about to continue when he looked down and noticed that Momiji was sound asleep curled up against him. Sighing he un-paused the movie and watched the rest of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Corissa woke up looking around the semi dark room with wide eyes, that dream had been the worst she'd had yet. Sighing she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It read 6:40 PM. Groaning she stood and walked toward her room, groggily she opened the door and walked in. Without looking she crawled onto her bed and laid down. She was wiped from the images that swam through her brain. She felt something next to her and groggily moved closer to what she thought was her large stuffed animal. Slowly she curled herself around the body and laid her head on the shoulder. She was so tired that she didn't care that she was latching herself onto Hiei. Hiei looked down at her and frowned. Luckily for her Momiji had gone to her sisters room at around 5 to ask her something and hadn't come out yet.

Hiei looked down at Corissa as she pressed herself flush against his side and fell asleep again. Taking a deep breath he glanced back at her and blushed.

"Uh Corissa..." He gently shook her shoulder hoping to shake her awake. She groaned in anger and shifted only to somehow move even closer to him. He bit his lower lip and slowly wrapped himself around her. She gave a short sigh of content and buried her face into the crook of his neck, sound asleep. Taking a deep breath he tried to control himself.

'God this is like fucking torture! Having a girl your attracted to being pressed against you with tight pants on and a tank top...think cold thoughts, cold thoughts...' Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he tried to think of cold things. His body went ridged went suddenly Corissa shifted and smiled into his neck.

"So your awake?" She asked smirking into his neck as she felt his body go ridged.

"You were awake?" He asked her she smiled again and sat up looking into his face.

"Maybe..." She replied crinkling her nose at him. Hiei blinked at her and sat straight up. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You were teasing me weren't you?!" Corissa looked surprised and slightly offended but the words she told him dripped with sarcasm.

"No! I would never do that..." Hiei glared at her and tackled her to the bed, pinning her down. She gulped and looked up at him. "Let me up." Hiei smirked and sat on her stomach holding both her hands in one of his.

"I don't know..."

"Now or I'll make you taste your sack!" Hiei gulped at her and got off her as fast as he could crawl. She stood and walked out of the room and into the livingroom and looked around the room. She sighed when she saw Kurama and Yusuke sitting on the couch in front of the TV. She smiled and walked over to them, she sat in between them. "What'cha watching?" Yusuke smirked at her and looked at the TV.

"CSI. I love this show." Corissa smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So do I." She replied and glanced at Hiei who stood in the doorway growling at her. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Corissa looked back at the TV and got half way through the episode before Hiei came out and grabbed her arm. Corissa glared at him. Kurama looked at the pair and raised his brow.

"So we're playing games are we?"

"What ever do you mean, Hiei?" She asked him innocently. Hiei growled and rushed to stand in front of her, he dropped to his knees getting eye level with her.

"You're a tease, you know that?" She smirked at him then glanced innocently at Kurama and Yusuke who were looking at her curiously. Her mouth dropped open with put on surprise.

"I take offense to that." Yusuke nodded and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You should, sweetie." She glanced at him confused for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see your on my side." Yusuke rose a brow and removed his arm and pulled at the back of Hiei's shirt until he rose, once Hiei was standing he pulled at the hem of his friends shirt and Hiei fell into Yusuke's lap. Yusuke looped his arms around Hiei's waist and laid his head against his friends ribs.

"I wouldn't say that..." He replied winking at her. Yusuke then looked up at Hiei and comically licked his lips in a suggestive manner. Hiei raised a brow at Yusuke.

"You never change man, do you?"

"Can't." Yusuke replied and motioned for Hiei to lean forward so Yusuke could whisper something in Hiei's ear. Hiei rolled his eyes but obeyed and leaned down toward Yusuke only to have his friends lips pressed against his. His eyes widened at the unexpected action and tried to pull away but Yusuke only smirked and pulled Hiei closer to him. Corissa's and Kurama's mouths dropped open as they stared at the two. Corissa smirked after a moment of shock and turned to look at Kurama.

"Do they do this often? Cause if I see tongue I'm running to get my camera." Kurama chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"We all tease each other but this is the first time Yusuke's kissed Hiei." Corissa smiled widely when she saw the tongue action she wanted so badly to see come out and 'play' and grabbed for her cell phone, she turned it on and recorded the luscious few seconds that she got to see two HOT _male_ celebs swapping spit. She grinned when saw Yusuke glance in her direction and smiled when he noticed that she was recording the sexy act, she noticed that Yusuke _was_ on her side and had given her something to hold over Hiei's head. Whether Hiei wanted to admit it or not he did go along with his friend and had donated his tongue into the _good cause_. She giggled evilly as she glanced back down to her phone then turned it off fast enough so Hiei didn't get wise that she had used it. Yusuke pulled away from his friends lips and sighed. Hiei stared at his friend.

"Where did that come from?"

"You were enjoying every second of it, huh?" Corissa asked Hiei, he turned and looked at her suddenly his eyes narrowed at her. She smiled nervously and bolted from the room toward her sisters. She got to her sisters room and ran in, locking the door behind her. She put her back against the door and sighed deeply. Danielle looked at her sister oddly.

"What did you do?"

"I caught Hiei and Yusuke making out!" Corissa replied excitedly, she knew that if Hiei was still at the door that she sealed her fate but she didn't care. This was to good to pass up! Danielle looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding?!" Corissa shook her head with a wide grin.

"No I caught it on my phone too!" She took out her phone and turned it on. She found the file and pushed select, showing it to her sister. Danielle stared wide eyed as she watched Yusuke slither his tongue out of his mouth and tentatively into Hiei's waiting one. Hiei soon joined in the battle and Yusuke smirked happily. Danielle smiled when she noticed Yusuke look straight into the camera making sure that Corissa recorded the performance.

"Damn thats hot! I can't believe that Hiei went along with it!" Corissa smirked and glanced at the door she was leaning against when she heard Hiei growl from the other side.

"I can. He seemed so into it too! I think that Hiei might be bi..." She yelped when Hiei banged on the door making her loose her balance and fall forward on her face. She growled at him and unlocked the door. She stepped out and glared at him. Danielle looked at them worriedly. Hoping that a fight between the two didn't erupt. Momiji was thankfully sound asleep on her bed. Danielle closed the door to block out the sound of the screaming match that was about to ensue.

"Your such a horny bitch! Take back that you think I'm bi!" Corissa raised a brow.

"I'm horny? You pushed me against the tree and tried to dry hump my brains out!" She paused and glared at him taking a step toward him dangerously. "Which I might add didn't do to much. You need like fucking lessons or something..." Hiei growled at her menacingly and took a step toward her. She stood her ground though. Danielle hissed at the words her sister spued.

"Harsh Issa..."

"I don't care..." Hiei raised a brow at her.

"Didn't do to much? You were fucking moaning like the submissive bitch you should be. I'm surprise you didn't scream my name." Corissa narrowed her eyes at the comment.

"You would just thrive on that wouldn't you?" She asked, suddenly she got a wicked idea. "Oh Hiei!" She said loudly but not loudly enough for Momiji to hear if he was awake. She moved closer to the bemused guitarist. "Harder!" Hiei's look of confusion didn't waver, in fact it only increased. "You look like you've never heard those words before. My guess is you haven't!" Hiei smirked at her.

"Damn bitch. If only having me a few feet in front of you gets you screaming like that. I can't imagine what being inside you would do. You must be a loud one!" Corissa took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from punching him as hard as she could in the nose.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted then rolled her eyes at how lame it sounded. 'Nice come back, loser.' She berated herself. Hiei chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah I would. Very much. How about we test out my theory at my place." Corissa rose her eye brow at him.

"Your place? Are you trying to start like a groupie chain for you going? Cause if you are I will not be on the list. I already told you that you are not my type..." She turned to walk away but Hiei caught her wrist. Pulled her back toward him he allowed his lips to play over the shell of her ear.

"You body screams different..." She glared over her shoulder at him.

"I'm not really speaking to my body at the moment, so it's rebelling. You're the closest thing that it can find to get me pissed off." She again tried to pull away. She looked at her sister and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone book. Looking for Kyo right now would be a good idea. She looked at the S section and tried to find sohma. Finally she found it. Two people under the name Sohma. A women (Momiji's mother) and a Kyo Sohma. She smiled and took out her cell phone walking out the front door she took the book with her. Once she was outside she dialed the number and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A male voice asked, Corissa smiled at the sexy tone that greeted her ear. If this was Kyo then she was really looking forward to meeting him.

"Is this Kyo Sohma?"

"Yes this is him...who are you?"

"My name is Corissa and I have some bad news. It's involves your brother, Momiji." She heard Kyo made a chocked noise.

"Come again?"

"May we come by? My sister and I have him here with us. We'll explain it all when we get there...please. He needs somewhere to stay and we can't keep him."

"Why does he need somewhere to stay? He's staying with our mother." Kyo sounded nervous. She felt bad to break the news over the phone.

"Kyo may we just come by please? I know this sound weird but we need to talk about this in person. Momiji's sleeping but if you really want to talk to him I can wake him..." There was a pause and Kyo stumbled over his words.

"Is my mother okay?" He asked, he sounded on the verge of tears. She hated that she had to do this but she knew that it had to be done.

"Do you want to talk to your brother?"

"Yes."

"Ok, hold on." She put her hand over the mouth piece and walked to her sister room. She walked in and looked at Momiji. She sighed and walked over to him. She shook his shoulder and waited for him to wake up. She took her hand off the mouth piece and waited a few more seconds. Momiji opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hi Issa!" He said brightly. Corissa smiled down at him as well.

"Hi Momiji. I have your brother on the phone, you want to talk to him?" Momiji's eyes widened and he nodded. Corissa handed him her cell phone and sat down next to him.

"Kyo?"

"Hi pal. How are you?"

"I'm great! I get to hang out with Issa!"

"Issa? Is she the girl who handed you the phone?"

"Yeah! She's so nice! Kyo you would like her, she's really pretty!" Corissa could hear Kyo chuckle even from where she sat. She rolled her eyes.

"Is she now?"

"Yes she is. Shes really nice too!"

"Yeah you said that. I'm really glad that you like her. She offered to bring you by with her sister do you want to come and hang out with me? Haru's here." Momiji looked at Corissa with amazement.

"Your gonna take me to my brother?"

"Thats what I promised wasn't it?" She asked playfully. Momiji smiled widely and flung his little body at her and hugged her with all he was worth.

"Thank you Issa! I love you Issa!"

"I love you too Momiji." Momiji looked back at the phone.

"I want to see you soon. When can I?"

"When ever she wants to bring you. Will you hand her the phone so I can talk to her for a few more moments." Momiji handed Corissa back the phone.

"Momiji tell Danielle that we're going on a drive. Wont that be fun?" Momiji nodded and ran off to tell Danielle closing the door behind him. Corissa looked back at the phone. "Hello?"

"Thank you for taking care of him. He sounded very happy to be near you."

"Hes so sweet I was happy to take care of him." Kyo gave her the address and she smiled. Kyo was close. "I can bring him by anytime. What time do you want me to bring him?"

"How about now?" Kyo sounded so excited that he was gonna see his brother again.

"When was the last time that you saw Momiji, Kyo? If you don't mind me asking..."

"A year ago."

"Oh, ok." They talked for a few more minutes and finally she hung up. Taking a deep breath she walked out and looked at her sister. "Get the car."

"Why?"

"We are gonna pay a visit to Kyo."

"Really?!" Danielle and Momiji asked excitedly. Corissa nodded and grabbed the keys. Hiei stopped her in the process and grabbed her phone never letting go of her hand though she tired to pull it away.

"Will you bring the limo over? I have somewhere important to be. You can? Thank you." Hiei hung up and put the phone very slowly back in her front pocket. She glared at him.

"It goes in my back pocket thank you. If you let go of my hand I'll do it." Hiei shook his head and took the phone from her front pocket and placed it in her back pocket putting his hand in the pocket and keeping it there for a moment before drawing it out though he patted her butt. She glared at him. Soon the limo arrived and Corissa gave the direction. They reached Kyo's apartment quickly. Getting out of the limo Corissa and Momiji raced toward the elevator. The rest of the group got in and Hiei kept very close to Corissa, grabbing her hand once in a while but mostly keeping his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at the possessive nature of it but in all ignored it. The elevator stopped on the right floor and Corissa glanced down at Momiji and noticed the excited buzz around him. She grinned when they stepped out of the elevator, soon Momiji would be reunited with his brother. Not to mention her sister and her got to meet two babes!

"We're gonna meet my brother, right?" Momiji asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the right door. Corissa smiled then frowned when she felt Hiei's arm go around her waist and his hand rest of her hip. She glared at him over her shoulder and pulled away from his hand, she bent down and scooped Momiji up, she listened as he yelped then giggled. She smiled at him then smiled wider as they reached the door. Taking a deep breath and throwing a look at Hiei before she lifted her hand to knock but Momiji beat her to it. She giggled at how excited he seemed to be knocking. There was rustling from the other side of the door then it opened wide and a boy stood. His red hair was ruffled and his eyes were glued to Momiji. He reached out for Momiji but Momiji only looked at him oddly. Kyo grabbed Momiji and pulled him away from Corissa to hug him. Corissa made a startled noise when she noticed that he had ripped Momiji from her arms but let it go.

"Your Kyo right?" She asked hoping to generate pleasant conversation before having to tell him that they didn't have a mother anymore. Kyo glanced at her and nearly did a double take, his mouth dropped open slightly and he glanced over her body. Hiei growled at the action and moved to stand next to her. Kyo looked from her then his mouth dropped open slack and his eyes widened as wide as eyes could go.

"Oh my god! Are you Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho?!" Hiei nearly blanched at the mistake he made, rolling his eyes he stuck his hand out with a smile.

"Yeah I am. I have a few friends with me if you don't mind." As the star struck fan had his right hand his left found the front of his friends shirts and pulled them forward. With a wide smirk he glanced at them. Kyo's eyes widened further (if that was even possible) when he saw Yusuke and Kurama.

"Wow!" Corissa rolled her eyes and looked past Kyo into the apartment.

"Can we come in or not?" She asked impatiently. If she knew that Kyo was going to nut himself when he noticed that she had the Asshole, Yusuke and Kurama with her she would of made them stay at her house. She glared at Hiei. Hiei looked at her innocently.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. Kyo's eyes left the band and he looked back at her.

"Huh?" He asked, Corissa rolled her eyes again.

"Can we come in?" She repeated. Kyo blushed gently and nodded. Stepping away from the door he allowed her to walk pat him, but it brought him closer to Hiei. Corissa rolled her eyes again and grabbed Momiji from Kyo, if he was going to gawk at Hiei all day then she was going to take Momiji. Danielle walked in with her and noticed the annoyed vibe coming from her sister. Corissa sat on the couch and glanced at the door. "No matter how much you look at them they won't change! They will always stay the band!" She rolled her eyes at the way Kyo's back went ridged and he slowly turned around. Walking into the apartment and sitting next to her. She moved away from him until she was on the opposite side of the couch. Hiei grinned and sat right next to her, bodies touching. She glared at him and pushed him away. "I don't need your bullshit today." Hiei smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Now baby don't be hostile..." Corissa growled at him and pushed him away.

"Will you stop calling me that?! I already told you I don't like you!" Hiei pouted as he placed his head on her shoulder cuddling up to her.

"Are you on the rag?" He asked sympathetically. She took a deep breath then decided that her anger was to great and pushed him off the couch and kicked him in the side.

"Why will you not leave me alone? I insult you on TV and that turns you on? You are one kinky bastard." She muttered and crossed her legs. Kyo looked at her surprised.

"You were the girl on the TV who insulted Hiei?" Corissa looked at him.

"Why not take a picture of Hiei and you together then you can put it in the shrine we all know your hiding?" Kyo blinked then frowned.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" She rolled her eyes when she felt Hiei resume his place next to her his arms around her waist again.

"Like fire." He muttered nuzzling her neck. Corissa rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her.

"Leave me alone Hiei." Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on babe stop being so resistant, you know you want me." She glared at him.

"Like I want a cold. You could at lease pretend you aren't the most arrogant over-bearing ass ever born, you know." Corissa scowled at him. "At least for today..."

"I'll pretend a different day." He replied back nonchalantly. Corissa glared at him but sat back, intent on ignoring him. Kyo stared at her for a moment before smirking lightly and looking at Momiji.

"Momiji has she always been this way?" Momiji looked at Corissa who was glaring out the sliding glass door onto the balcony.

"Pretty much." He replied, Kyo glanced at Corissa and smiled again.

"Interesting." She looked at him with livid eyes.

"I have one moron courting me I don't need another." She spat with venom. Hiei glared at her.

"Are you calling me a moron?"

"Wow! Your more intutative then I thought!" She replied sarcastically. Kyo chuckled lightly and looked at Hiei.

"Why are you tagging along with someone who obviously doesn't want to be around you?" Hiei angled his head at Kyo's question and pulled Corissa closer to him.

"She loves me." He replied simply. This got Corissa's attention. She pulled out of Hiei's grasp and sat up glaring at him.

"I have strong feelings for you but they aren't love! The complete opposite if you want me to be truthful." Danielle rolled her eyes and looked off to the right when she heard a door open. There in the doorway of a bedroom stood a guy her age, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He was shirtless and his chest rivaled that of a models, many earrings hung in his ears and his two toned hair was mussed from sleeping. There was no word to describe him except Drool-worthy. Both Danielle and Corissa stared in wonder at the boy, he was gorgeous! Corissa looked away after her eye full, yawning in boredom. She could feel Hiei glaring at her and smirked. Looking up at him with large eyes she furrowed her brows and pursed her lips cutely. "Whats the matter, honey? Jealous?" He glared at her and looked off to the side.

"Haru get some clothes on! We have guests!" Haru glared at his cousin.

"You never put on clothes when we have guests over. In fact if I remember correctly your clothes are always _coming off _when girls are over." Corissa and Danielle coughed back their giggles. Haru glanced at them and sauntered into the room more, sitting next to Yusuke on one couch. Danielle looked away when his grey eyes fell on her. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Come on Haru...at least get a shirt on. Your going to give poor Momiji the wrong idea!"

"And what idea is that cousin?"

"That it's ok to walk around half naked when guests come to visit..."

"I don't see your beef with it, you walk around here with less on everyday. Especially when guests are over..." Haru paused and looked to Yusuke and rose a brow.

"Why are the people in that poster on your wall in our apartment?" He asked looking from Yusuke to Kurama to Hiei. He frowned at Hiei and looked at him longer then the others. "Isn't he the guy you have the crus-" Kyo's glare stopped Haru dead in the middle of the word. Haru bit his lip and smiled nervously at his older cousin. Hiei started laughing and looked at Kyo.

"What a crush? Please! Don't be embarrassed it's not like I haven't heard it before-"

"But I'm not gay or anything! It's just that I like your voice and all..." Hiei removed his arm from around Corissa and moved her to were he sat so he could sit next to Kyo.

"I know your not. We all know you're a man whore, it's ok to have a crush on me. It has nothing to do with the fact that I'm male, right?" Kyo nodded.

"Yeah like I said I like your voice it's sexy." Corissa inhaled deeply and tried to hold in her laughter. She grabbed Hiei's arm and hugged it to her body and let out a giggle.

"Come on Hiei sing something for lover boy!" She replied excitedly giggling. Hiei glared at her.

"Don't make fun of him." Hiei said glaring at her, she smiled sweetly at him.

"You don't want to sing for him?" She asked as she clung onto his arm, he looked down at her and smirked.

"You want to hear me sing don't you?"

"No I could care less. I want to see Kyo nut himself." Kyo glared at her, she smiled at him. "I'm thirsty can I get some water?"

"Sure what the hell." Kyo said and watched her get up. She walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"If I were a cup where would I be?" She whispered to herself looking around the kitchen. Kyo walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. He sighed and walked in, she was looking at all the cabinets wondering where the cups were. She was leaning against the counter he came up behind her and reached up to open the cabinet with the cups. He moved forward enough until his body was pressed against hers.

"Which one do you want?" He whispered in her ear, she gulped and pointed to the one she wanted. He reached for it and got it down for her. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed away from her. She turned around and faced him with her back against the counter. Looking up into his face she blushed brightly at how hot he was.

"Thanks." She murmured and moved past him toward the water cooler. She got the water she wanted and walked back into the livingroom and sat on the couch away from Hiei. He glanced at her and frowned. Ignoring her flushed face he looked back at Kyo.

"Do you want me to sing a song?"

"That would be great!"

"Ok." He paused and picked up his guitar. "This is Extra Ordinary.."

"I got a little bit of hope

like a soap on a rope

sweeter than sour

but getting thinner by the hour

falling fast, and I'm running out of gas

muggin on your sister!

smart as bobby fischer!

still I couldn't get arrested

though I got more hooks

than Madonna got looks

and just like that ac/dc song

come on baby, shake me all night long

all I want to do

is stay till early in the morning

(you know I love you baby)

and all i've got to say

is your love's extra ordinary

you're extra ordinary, baby

somebody push me through the door

I been sleeping on the floor

thirty-one flavors, listen to the neighbors

through the wall

at a debutante ball

cumba lada vista!

got a Mona Lisa!

so much for the late rent

cause your money's spent

and it's cold inside

but just like that barenaked ladies' song

I'm hot like wasabi when i'm next to your body

all I want to do

is stay till early in the morning

(you know i love you baby)

and all i've got to say, yeah

is your love's extra ordinary

you're extra ordinary, baby

ain't love such a sweet thing!

ain't love such a sweet thing!

(con Fuego, baby ...)

all I want to do

is stay till early in the morning

(you know i love you baby)

and all i've got to say, yeah

is your love's extra ordinary

you're extra ordinary, baby..." Kyo smiled and looked at Corissa who

looked away blushing. Corissa smiled at Hiei and hugged his arm.

"That was great Hiei..."

"Whats with you? You act like a skiddish puppy." She glared at him and let go of his arm.

"Nothings wrong." She looked at Yusuke and smiled. "Yusuke I just love your voice! Would you mind singing for me?" Yusuke smirked at her and grabbed her hand, he kissed the top and nodded.

"Anything for a pretty girl-" He paused and looked at Danielle. "Excuse me. Anything for pretty girls..." He said and nodded at Hiei. Hiei started to play and Yusuke started to sing, his velvety voice shining.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

Cause that's just who I am this week

Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet

Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

[x2

Down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)

Down, down (down, down)

We're going down, down (down, down)

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it..." Corissa and Danielle

smiled widely at the song. They got up and jumped on Yusuke tackling him to the ground and hugging him.

"That is the coolest song ever!!" Corissa said as she laid her head on Yusuke's shoulder, Danielle occupied the other shoulder. Hiei raised a brow when Corissa's butt was left wide open he smiled evilly and stalked toward her. Rubbing his hands together he smacked her hard, she bucked forward letting out a light yelp. She rolled away from Yusuke and laid on her stomach. "Ow my ass!" She screamed, Kyo looked at the time and noticed that it was late he picked up Momiji and took him into his room, setting him in his bed. He walked back out and noticed that Hiei had bent down to check on Corissa.

"Are you ok?" He asked chuckling, she glared at him and pushed him away from her.

"You bastard! That hurt!" Hiei mocking cooed over her.

"Want me to rub it and make it better?" He reached his hand out toward her and she slapped it hard.

"Touch me again and face the consequences." She tried to get up but couldn't. "Great my legs went numb!" Hiei rose his brows and rushed to pick her up. She pushed him away. "I don't want your help." She began to stand again but couldn't. Kyo walked over to her and helped her up, bringing her against him. She blushed and smiled up at him.

"Does your butt feel any better?"

"I guess. Thanks for helping me up." Kyo smiled charmingly at her and stood her up right. She stood by herself for a moment before her legs gave out and she fell forward again against him. He caught her and pulled her toward the couch and sat her down next to him. She sat down and leaned against him, showing Hiei that she didn't need him. Hiei glared at Kyo and pulled her away from him by the waist, he looped his arms around her waist and held her against him. Needing the support for the moment she didn't have the strength to pull away.

"Sorry Kyo but we have to leave. It was nice meeting you, we'll talk again soon. Tell your friends you met us I'm sure they'll be impressed." Pulling Corissa away he walked out of the door and down the hall. Corissa glared up at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist forcing her to wrap one around his.

"What was that about?" She asked as they reached the elevator. Hiei ignored her the entire time down the elevator. "We're not leaving Kurama, Dani or Yusuke are we?"

"Just shut up and get in the limo..." She closed her mouth and looked straight forward. Taking a deep breath she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her confused. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was my thank you for comforting me when Danielle was hurt. I just realized that I never thanked you." Hiei smirked and pulled her into the limo to wait for the rest of the band and her sister.

"I thought that the park was thanks enough." She blushed.

"Did you have to bring that up?"

"Yes."

"Why did you pull me away from Kyo? Do you have possessive issues?" Hiei glared at her.

"I pulled you away from him for the reason I said. No I don't have possessive issues..."

"Really?" She asked and lifted an eyebrow. "I remember when you told me that you didn't want to share what belonged to you."

"I don't." He replied pulling her toward him, holding her at his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and leaned into him. He looked down at her surprised that she gave in and noticed that look on her face. "Whats wrong?"

"We never told you who Bankotsu is, did we?" Hiei's face changed to that of a solemn expression and he shook his head.

"No you didn't." She took a deep breath and moved closer until her side touched his.

"I met Bankotsu two years ago, he was so cool at the time. The dangerous type that you wanted to meet just so you could say you met them...I met him and he liked me. I didn't know that when he liked you it meant pain. When I didn't do something he liked or didn't do something he wanted, I would get hurt. He even raped me a few times. He stabbed me in the leg once when I refused to suck him. Danielle got it just as bad. We did know who choked her, it was Suikotsu. Ban's brother, he was the one who had taken a liking to Danielle. That was her warning, if we stay there then mine should be soon..." Hiei laid his head on the top of hers and sighed.

"You can't stay there."

"We have no where else to go." He kissed the crown of her hair and laid his cheek there.

"Stay with us, with me. Go on tour with me. Stay in my hotel room with me, please?" Corissa bit her lower lip.

"What will the paparazzi do if they get whiff that you aren't with your pop tart?"

"Pop tart? Oh you mean Shora? I don't care what they say about me. But if they slander your name or anything I'll kill them!" Corissa took a deep breath and smiled up at him.

"Lets go get my clothes." She replied, Hiei smiled widely and knocked on the door. The driver let down the wall and looked at them in the review mirror.

"Yes, sir?"

"Wait here for Kurama and Yusuke and Danielle. I'm taking Corissa to her house, we're taking a cab. Take the rest straight to the hotel we'll met them there." The driver nodded and Hiei grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the limo and they hailed a cab. The cab pulled up in front of Corissa's house and she noticed the cars that were in the driveway. She gulped and looked at Hiei.

"On second thought, lets just go straight to the hotel..." Hiei narrowed his eyes at the cars that were in the driveway.

"Why? Is that asshole here?"

"Uh, no..those are rental cars." Hiei opened the door and walked toward the door. Corissa screamed and ran out of the cab after him. "Hiei get back in the cab! You don't know what they are capable of doing!" He ignored her warning and walked to the door, he opened it and saw three guys sitting on the couch. One had a long braid that went down to his lower back and had turquoise eyes, his presence just screamed attention. Hiei rose a brow and looked the boy over.

"You Bankotsu?"

"Who the hell are you barging into Corissa's house like you own the damn place?" Corissa stopped behind Hiei and gasped when she saw Bankotsu after a year. He still looked the same, dangerous. He must of heard her gasp because he looked at her and smiled. "Well if it isn't my little bitch! Corissa come here and give me a kiss." Hiei narrowed his eyes at him and extended his hand out keeping her from going around him.

"Shes staying right behind me." Bankotsu frowned at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's none of your business." He replied as he maneuvered Corissa around him. "Go get your clothes, I'll watch horn dog here." She gulped and looked at Bankotsu.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you." She hissed and ran off toward her room. Bankotsu glanced at his brother and nodded for him to keep an eye on his prize while he chatted with the guy she came with. Suikotsu walked into Corissa's room and closed the door behind him. She gasped and looked up, her expression changed when she noticed that it was just Suikotsu. "Oh it's just you." He chuckled at her and watched her pack her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Whats it look like?"

"It looks like your packing. Why?"

"For fun." She replied and moved to her closet, Suikotsu narrowed his eyes at her and sat on the bed next to the suitcase.

"I don't normally hit my brothers bitch but if you don't stop being smart with me I might have to." Corissa looked up at him dryly.

"You do and you'll get shot quicker then if Hiei kissed me in front of Ban you know that. No one hits his bitches but him, you know his motto." Suikotsu growled and continued to watch her. She finished packing one and started on another. She finished getting that one and grabbed a bag and grabbed all the important things. She sighed and walked through the bathroom into her sisters room and packed her things. Suikotsu frowned at her.

"What are you doing with Danielle's stuff?"

"Packing it."

"Why?"

"Same reason I'm packing mine. Leaving."

"Where?"

"Now if I told you then it would destroy the fact they we're trying to get away from you, wouldn't it?"

"You know that Bank isn't going to be happy about that."

"Then he's going to have to be pissy from now on then, huh?" Suikotsu glared at her.

"I knew Bank shouldn't of gone for you."

"Yeah that would of gone over well. You know that Ban doesn't like being told what to do." She grabbed everything and walked back into the livingroom. "Ready." She replied smiling at Hiei. Bankotsu looked at her oddly.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm leaving, you sorry sack of shit." Bankotsu stood and towered over her.

"Are you looking for a death wish?"

"Try something and I push one button on my cell phone and the police are here in a matter of seconds."

"Yeah right." He grabbed her arm. "Your staying with me."

"No I'm not. I never wanted to stay with you and I won't now." Bankotsu growled and rose his hand catching her across the cheek. Her head turned from the force and she hissed in pain. Hiei saw red and punched Bankotsu hard in the jaw. Corissa gasped. "Hiei stop!" Bankotsu glared at Hiei and drew his gun, he let off a round in Hiei's leg. Corissa screamed when she saw Hiei double over in pain clutching his bleeding leg. She growled angrily and lunged at Bankotsu, hitting him as hard as she could. Eventually knocking him out, she turned on Suikotsu and got him down as well. Finally she went after the other guy and beat him into the ground. She grabbed the suitcases and ran out the door with Hiei right behind her. She got the things in the trunk and helped Hiei into the cab. "Step on it." She ordered. She took out her cell phone and called a neighbor.

"Call the police and direct them to my house, tell them you heard a disturbance, they should see three fugitives on my livingroom floor knocked out." Her neighbor agreed and Corissa directed the driver to the hospital.

"No need I'll heal in a few hours..."

"What? No you won't!"

"Yes I will I'm a demon."

"Oh..." They reached the hotel and Corissa paid the cabby, she threw in extra for the upholstery damage. They got to his room with a lot of difficulty but they managed. She threw her suitcases on his bed and threw herself on it. Hiei sat next to her with a grunt, she sat up and looked at him. "Is it healing already?" She asked concerned. He nodded.

"Still hurts like a bitch though..." Corissa nodded and leaned down and kissed right next to the bullet wound, Hiei gaped at her considering the bullet hole was in mid thigh..meaning that she had kissed very close to a certain body part. A body part that seemed to wake a bit at how close she got to it. He gulped quietly. "Right.." He muttered and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Whats wro-" Suddenly she realized what she had just done, her mouth fell open and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Sorry..." She said quietly and took a deep breath. She leaned back again and glanced up at him. "Thank you for rescuing me." She paused and sat up. Hiei blushed at the comment.

"I was just helping..." He stammered, she smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"No matter how mean I am to you, you always come back. I don't know if I should find that romantic or scary..." She paused again and kissed his cheek. "I think I'm going to stick with romantic though..."

"Do you think that the guys will be getting back any time soon?" She frowned at the unexpected question and looked at the time, they had left long before she knew they wanted to. At least long before she wanted to, she wanted to get to know Kyo...her lips puckered out for a moment in thought.

"Probably not, why?" Hiei grinned evilly and she rose a brow at him suspiciously. Suddenly she realized that she was in a hotel room alone with a hot musician who had wanted to bed her the moment they saw each other. She stood from the bed and looked around.

"Don't get fidgety on me now!" He groaned she glared at him.

"I don't say thank you that way!" She said angrily. He rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed.

"Just when we were getting somewhere!" He said with animosity. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I want my own room."

"Don't be a bitch about it! Come on I wouldn't of wanted to make a move if you hadn't of been so _willing_!" She rolled her eyes at his excuse.

"I didn't know being nice made me easy!" She screamed, Hiei rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Don't get all noble on me now! What about the park?!"

"Will you stop bringing that up? It was in the moment!" Hiei looked hurt for a moment before it passed.

"Do you regret it?" He blurted out, she opened her mouth to respond but closed it and thought for a moment instead.

"No." She said quietly, Hiei smiled and looped his arm around her waist.

"Good, then lets see where that will take us..." He rose a suggestive brow and she pushed him away.

"Hiei your such a FUCKING pig! I'm not going to be one of those girls: fuck 'em and leave 'em." She glared at him. Hiei gave her a dry look.

"I wouldn't fuck you and leave you."

"How many serious relationships have you had?" He frowned at her.

"How serious is serious?" She growled in annoyance.

"At least six months."

"2." She rose a skeptical brow at him. "I said 2."

"Sure."

"I have!" He defended, he was about to yell something else but he heard something and it almost sounded like it was in the room with them or was going to be in the room with them soon. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him again, she was about to protest but he put his hand over her mouth and listened. The adjoining room door opened and Sniper came in. He frowned at Hiei and rose a brow.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Hiei pulled Corissa closer to himself. She glared at him.

"Talking." Hiei responded. Sniper didn't believe him, it was clear on his face.

"Really? Thats not what it sounded like. You two were screaming at each other so loud we could hear it down the hall!" He paused and looked at Corissa. "New girl?" She pulled Hiei's hand away from her mouth and rolled her eyes. She pushed him away and sat on the bed.

"Yeah Hiei has so many girls..." She said her tone dripping with annoyance. He glared at her.

"I do."

"What blow up dolls?"

"Some of them." Her mouth dropped open and her brows furrowed.

"Thats disgusting I was kidding!"

"So was I!"

"Doubt it."

"I swear to god Corissa-"

"What? You'll do what? Put me back? Good! I didn't want to come on this retarded tour anyway!"

"Yes you did! You willingly came along!"

"I wasn't thinking clearly then. I want to go home now."

"No. You can't just agree then want to go home."

"Didn't we already discuss you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you!"

"Now your kidnaping me!" She yelled ignoring him. Hiei glared at her.

"Fucking hell your infuriating!" Sniper watched them yell at each other with pure shock. He'd seen Hiei get angry with a girl before but he had never seen one fight back before, especially not this bad. They fought almost like they were dating, but he could tell they clearly weren't. Corissa grinned at the comment.

"I know." Hiei paused and glared hard at her.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much."

"You're a bitch. You know that? A full blown graduated bitch." She rose a brow and stood. She walked toward the door but Hiei caught her arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was going down to get a room."

"No your staying in here."

"Fucking hell I am."

"You have a real mouth on you." She turned and looked at Sniper.

"Your point?"

"It's refreshing!" She giggled at him, he was so cute! Hiei glared at them and stepped in between them blocking her view of him. She rolled her eyes.

"Possessive issues are flaring again, Hiei."

"Oh shut up. I'm not possessive!"

"Like hell your not!"

"Do you two need to be put in separate corners before the fight starts?" Sniper asked, they both glared at him. "Sorry I'm going to leave before the blood starts flowing." he walked through the door again, leaving the two alone once again. She moved toward the door again.

"Now where are you going?"

"To get a room I already said that before."

"And I said you were staying in here."

"I don't want to. There's only one bed and besides your in here."

"Your staying in here and thats final." She rose a brow at him and moved closer to the door.

"Your not my father."

"It doesn't matter. You're my guest and I say you sleep in here."

"You'll molest me in my sleep."

"I will not!" He said frowning. She looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah fucking right! You basically raped me at the park." Hiei chuckled dark deep in his throat.

"Can't rape the willing sweetheart."

"Fuck off." She replied at him. He grinned this was beginning to get fun.

"You do have a mouth on you. I thought ladies weren't supposed to use foul language."

"I'm a modified lady." She responded cooly. She looked at the clock and noticed that it said close to eleven at night. She yawned and walked over to a suitcase and took out pajamas. She walked into the bathroom and changed, she came out in a tank top and short shorts. She walked toward the bed without looking at Hiei and laid down. He frowned at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. You gave me a headache." She laid down and closed her eyes.

"Thats my side." She sighed in aggravation and moved to the other side of the bed. "Thats my side too." She sat straight up and glared at him.

"Hiei pick a fucking side! I want to get to sleep and I want to go to sleep now!" Hiei rolled his eyes and nodded. He walked over to the dresser and picked out a new pair of boxers, he walked into the bathroom and changed into them. Corissa had turned on her side and was watching the door curiously. When he came out of the bathroom she had to quickly turn on her other side to keep from openly staring at him. His body was _GORGEOUS_! He laid down next to her on his back staring straight up into the ceiling.

"How do we get into these fights so easily?" He asked still staring up at the ceiling. Corissa snorted in annoyance.

"Cause you're a dick." Hiei laughed dryly.

"Very funny."

"I wasn't joking." Hiei frowned at her. He grabbed her and pulled her toward him.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Cause you're a dick."

"What the hell? So you hate me?"

"Dick."

"What are you stuck on repeat?"

"No. Sleep. Night." She yawned and closed her eyes. Hiei noticed that she didn't push him away.

"Hey Corissa." He said softly laying his head next to hers on his pillow his arms looped around her waist. She was breathing evenly but he knew that she wasn't completely asleep yet. When she felt his arms wrap around her waist she snuggled closer to him, he was so warm and comfortable. Hiei smiled softly at her and kissed her hair. "Want to go to our photo shoot with us tomorrow?" He asked kissing her hair again. Corissa took a deep breath and nodded her head slowly. Sleep was flirting with her, she wanted to be dreaming at that moment not listening to Hiei's constant blabbering. She would of agreed to anything that didn't have the words sex or pressing together in it, even sadly a date if Hiei would allow her to sleep. Finally Hiei stopped talking and she could feel the sleep giving in and wrapped her in a blanket of dreams, she fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

EARLIER THAT NIGHT

Danielle walked out of Kyo's apartment and sighed dramatically as they reached the limo. She got in and saw that it was only Yusuke and Kurama in there with her.

"Where is my sister and moron?" The driver chuckled at the nickname.

"Mr. Hiei asked me to wait here for you, he waved for a cab to go to your place." She was confused.

"What for?"

"To get clothes I think..."

"For what?" Yusuke looked irritated.

"Now your just repeating yourself." Danielle glared at him.

"I don't care. I'm curious as to why my sister went to get clothes."

"I tried not to listen but I did hear that she was telling the master about some man named Bankotsu." Danielle's breath caught.

'So she finally told him...' She thought frowning in confusion. She pulled out her phone and called her sisters cell but it was turned off. Yusuke frowned in confusion.

"What does that guy have to do with Corissa getting clothes?" The driver shrugged and asked where the young masters wanted to go. Yusuke said back to the hotel. Danielle sat quiet the entire ride home-to the hotel really. They reached the hotel and she got out quickly, she ran into the hotel lobby and toward the elevator. She pushed the button and descended quickly. She reached the floor she was after and ran out, she stopped and sighed. Walking to Kurama's room she opened the door and closed it behind her. She sighed and took off her coat, she glanced at the bed and had to do a double take. There on the bed were her two suitcases, which meant that her sister was in the hotel too! She glanced at the clock and noticed for the first time how really late it was. The clock read _**12:10 AM. **_She sighed again and walked over to one of the suitcases, she pulled out her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. She changed and walked out of the bathroom in time to see Kurama walking into the room. He rose a brow at her.

"Tired?" He asked smiling at her. She nodded absently and laid down on the bed, exposing her long lean legs to him. He glanced at her but soon looked away blushing. Danielle had her eyes closed and didn't notice, seeing that she wasn't paying attention he took the time to allow his eyes to sweep over her body. She was tall and lean, muscles toned but not bulky, her hair was fanned around her giving the illusion of a puddle of chocolate. Her face was slack from resting, he absently watched her chest rise and fall from breathing. He had been so entranced in her body that he completely missed that her eyes opened and she was now staring at _him._ Danielle frowned at Kurama when she noticed that he was staring at her, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts though.

"Kurama?" That tiny little question brought Kurama's attention snapping back to her. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered and walked to the dresser pulling out a pair of boxers just as Hiei had done. He walked into the bathroom and changed then came out and sat next to Danielle on the bed. Danielle looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you think my sister and Hiei are doing?"

"Not sure. Lets go see..." He stood and helped her up. She stood and they walked silently out of the room down the hall toward Hiei's room.

"Do you walk out of your room often in only your boxers? Where any girl-anyone could see you?" Kurama turned and grinned at her, he reached back and grabbed her hand locking his fingers with hers.

"How cute your jealous." Danielle was about to protest but they reached the door. Slowly Kurama slipped his key through the lock and the door opened. They walked in and slowly crept toward the bed. Hiei laid at an angle half on his back, half on his side. Corissa was pressed against him, her back against his chest and his arms were around her waist securely. His chin was resting on her shoulder. Danielle cooed quietly at them and took out her phone. She giggled evilly for a second then took a picture, making sure the flash was off.

"How cute Hiei likes to have someone in his bed with him." Kurama smiled fondly and squeezed Danielle's hand.

"He likes having your sister in his bed with him." Danielle frowned at him.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing...Hiei's very fond of your sister thats all." Danielle chuckled.

"Thats clear." She said motioning to her sister and Hiei with a sweep of her arm. Kurama nodded and pulled her toward the door. They walked out and down the hall toward the room they were sharing for the time being. They walked into the room and sighed. Danielle walked over to the bed and laid down on it, she was tired. Kurama smiled and laughed gently at her. He got in on the other side, wrapped his arms around her, and then they went to sleep quickly.

Corissa woke up slowly the sun dragging across her face, she groaned and tried to roll over. Something was holding her there though. She took a deep breath and instead of opening her eyes she tried harder to hid her face from the harsh light.

"Stop moving..." Her eyes lazily opened at the voice, she knew that voice.

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"Are you holding onto me?"

"I don't know. I think so, just please stop moving..." Corissa frowned but did as he asked. When she was fully awake she would hit him for touching her but until then maybe she could catch some more sleep. Besides she _was_ warm..."Hey Corissa..."

"What?" She growled closing her eyes again.

"It's 11:00."

"And?"

"We have to get to the photo shoot at 11:40."

"Again an-" She paused. "Wait what photo shoot?" Hiei rolled his eyes and let her go so he could sit up and looked at her. Having his support gone she fell back and into his lap, the back of her head resting on his inner thigh. She blinked up at him, frowning. "Why did you move?"

"The photo shoot I told you about last night before you fell asleep..." He responded ignoring her last question. He didn't want to tell her that he enjoyed having her next to his groin much more.

"I don't remember." She said innocently, Hiei rolled his eyes and thought that getting her away from him was a good idea. He smiled down at her and gently moved her so she laid on the bed. She frowned for a moment before she had the urge to stretch and preceded to do so. Hiei watched her in fascination. He turned away from her and went to the dresser to get his clothes that he was going to wear over there. Corissa finished stretching and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I was getting my clothes then I was going to take a shower." He paused and raised a suggestive brow at her. "Care to join me?" Corissa took a second before answering.

"Is there another shower in there?"

"Of course not."

"Then hell fucking no." Hiei rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Corissa sighed and laid on her stomach. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels half-heartedly, waiting for Hiei to finish showering. She heard the door open and absently glanced at it. "That didn't take long."

"I knew you would need it for the next 40 minutes."

"I don't take that long! I try to keep it below 20." She added softly as though she were sorry for something. Hiei smiled broadly at her and kissed her cheek as he sat next to her. She glared at him and walked to her suitcase. She got the clothes she wanted and walked into the steaming bathroom. She glanced around and frowned angrily. "Hiei!" She yelled, she heard Hiei make a startled noise and rush toward the bathroom. He must of thought she was hurt. He skidded at the door and stood looking at her.

"What? Are you hurt?"

"No." Hiei frowned at her and looked around the bathroom.

"Then what the hell did you call me for?" He paused and smiled at her. "Did you want me to join you?"

"Fuck no! I just wanted to know where the towels were." He rolled his eyes and got a fresh pair of towels out of the closet. He handed them to her and raised a brow.

"Anything else Princess?" Her eyebrow twitched at the long forgotten nickname and she glared at him.

"Yeah." He stood there looking at her waiting for her to finish.

"What?" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Go to hell." Hiei smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Only if you go with me honey." She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the bathroom. For security she locked the door and then stripped. She turned on the shower and turned it on hot then adjusted it so it wasn't going to boil her alive. She stepped in and let the warm water flow over her skin. She washed quickly and got out. She wrapped the towel around herself and realized that she forgot something! Wrapping the towel securely around herself, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Hiei was sitting on the bed waiting for her to get out. She glanced quickly at the clock and noticed that it said 11:30 and they had ten minutes before they had to be there. She sighed in relief, she had made it even before she had said she would! "Ya done?"

"Almost..." She replied and blushed gently when she knew that he was going to turn around and see her. Taking a deep breath she waited for his reaction. Hiei turned around to bitch at her for fun when the words he was going to say got caught in his throat. There she stood in a towel steam pouring from the bathroom framing her body, her hair wet and limp against her lean shoulders. His mouth dropped open as thoughts entered his brain. He blushed scarlet and tried to tear his eyes away from her body but his brain wouldn't let him. He stared transfixed on her while she crept by him and got what she needed. She quickly ran back to the bathroom but this time Hiei followed. "How do you suppose I change if your in here with me?"

"Just change." He paused and turned his back. "I promise not to look." He said grinning. Corissa glared at his back and walked to the shower where she pulled the curtain and dressed as quickly as she could.

"If I knew you were going to try and fuck me every chance you got I wouldn't of come." Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched her through the curtain. It seemed almost more dirty to watch her when he knew he couldn't see her but he _could _see her in his _mind_. He cleared his throat.

"Done yet?"

"Does it look like I am? Cause I know you can see me. At least your trying to."

"If you don't hurry we're going to miss our ride."

"Doubt it." She muttered and finished finally. She walked past him and went to the sink, she brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. She smiled at her reflection when she realized that she was finally done and walked out of the bathroom. Hiei followed after her. She walked out of the room and into the hallway where Danielle and Kurama stood waiting for them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already in the limo. "Hey Dani do you remember hearing about a photo shoot?"

"No."

"Me neither." Corissa replied simply and walked off with her sister. Hiei and Kurama walked together.

"How was your night with Danielle the lovely?"

"Peaceful. How about you?" Hiei snorted a laugh and cracked a wicked smile.

"You know her. Every little thing annoys her. We got to the hotel and fought for about 20 minutes before Sniper sort of broke it up. We fought a bit after he left but basically we just went to sleep. She actually let me hold her all night, god damn it was wonderful! She's so warm and just-" He paused in his mussing and thought of the word. "Fit." He finished and blushed gently at how girly he sounded. Kurama smiled widely and slung an arm around his friends shoulders.

"Seems the love bug bit you right on the pecker my friend." Hiei looked at his friend sharply.

"I'm not in lo-" He couldn't even finish the word. There was no way in hell he was in love. "Anyway. We even fought when we got up this morning. For some reason she has this odd fetish of dressing alone-"

"You followed her into the bathroom?!"

"How could I not? You didn't see her! She walked out in a towel-"

"A towel?" Asked someone new. Hiei clammed up and looked ahead of him. Kurama turned to the new voice and smiled at the other band member.

"Yeah Sniper. A towel. This morning Corissa walked out of the bathroom in a towel..."

"Fuck! I missed that?!" Hiei ignored the new comer until Sniper caught up with Jin and they walked down to the elevator to go to the lobby for breakfast.

"Sorry for the interruption. So in a towel?" Hiei shook his head and smiled absently.

"Yeah she walked out in a towel and had that defiant look on her face and just...fuck she was sexy! It was so hard not to just fuck her brains out right there, but I contained myself..." Kurama smiled at Hiei and patted his head.

"Thats my boy..." He teased, Hiei glared at his friend and Kurama chuckled.

"Anyway. She walked past me and got something and tried to run back to the bathroom but I went with her. She got angry and asked how I supposed she dressed with me there. I said I promise not to look but she didn't believe me for some reason..." He trailed off again and grinned at Kurama. Kurama grinned back.

"Yeah I don't know why she wouldn't trust you."

"She went into the shower and pulled the curtain back and started to dress-"

"Did you try to look?"

"She wasn't trying _that_ hard to hide anything..."

"No you were just trying to hard to look."

"She said that if she knew that I was going to try to fuck her every chance I got she wouldn't of gone...she was so cute. Finally she got done and we met up with you guys!" Kurama shook his head smiling.

"You've got it bad buddy."

"Oh bite me!" They got into the limo and drove to the studio without much disruption...much.

"Your so fucking annoying!" Corissa screamed at Hiei. They had been fighting for the past ten minutes. Everyone was getting tired of it.

"Just fuck and get this annoying banter/sexual tension over with!" Danielle screamed. Even though she didn't want her sister to become a nympho she would risk it for a few moments of peace at the moment. Hiei and Corissa blushed a deep purple and looked away from each other. Finally they reached the studio. They six got out and walked to the doors, the band produced the six badges for them to get in and walked past the guards. They reached the photography place and walked in. Instantly the photographer (a girl of course!) rushed over to them and ushered them to a dressing room. They dressed quickly and came out. Danielle and Corissa angled their heads at them, they all looked odd. Hiei wore all black, everything tight. A red headband was secured around his forehead and he had his guitar with him. Kurama came out after him. He wore a black turtleneck short sleeved shirt with a green patterned over shirt with tight deep purple pants with white arm warmers up to his biceps. His red long hair was loose and flowing. Yusuke came after them, his outfit seemed the simplest. He wore tight jeans and an open leather jacket. Kuwabara followed with a tight dark grey wifebeater, a leather jacket on over with tight leather pants on.

"You guys look great!" The photographer said smiling at them. She pushed Corissa out of the way and went to Hiei. She whispered something in his ear and he smiled. Corissa glared at them and turned her face away so she didn't have to watch the disgusting sight. The photographer led the band members toward the band placement mat, Kurama had a yellow guitar in his hands, Yusuke had the mic stand and Kuwabara was at the drums. The photographer shot a few frames, one good picture was Yusuke singing into the mic holding it at an angle caressing the audience with his voice. Kurama had struck a pose that made you believe that he was going to stroke the chord of the song, Kuwabara twirled the drum sticks between his fingers and Hiei was concentrating on his guitar. "Wonderful guys!" The photographer said happily. The first set of frames was done and Hiei ran over to Corissa. She glared at him.

"Sure you can walk in those things?"

"I do ok." He said and leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. The photographer glanced over to them and narrowed her eyes.

"Ok guys wardrobe change!" Hiei groaned lightly and kissed her cheek again. When his back was turned she wiped the affection away. They walked into the wardrobe trailer and came back out seconds later. All with their shirts off. Danielle and Corissa stared at them. Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama looked like _fucking_ _GODS_! They cleared their throats and tried to watch casually as the sexy teens posed for the pictures. The final good picture had Kuwabara crossing his arms defiantly glaring at the camera downward almost like he towered over it. Yusuke was smirking at the camera pointing toward himself with his thumb almost saying 'I'm the best, bitch!' Kurama was also crossing his arms but they were looser and he set his torso at an angle almost mimicking royalty, his knee extended away from him. Hiei had his arms at his sides, glaring sexily over his shoulder at Corissa who in turn gulped at the look. "Damn guys your like gold!" The photographer yelled happily. Corissa mimicked her behind her back. Hiei watched her and smiled at her jealousy. They finished that take and he ran over to her.

"Your amazing you know that?"

"What?" She asked him confused as to what he was referring to. Sure she was amazing but what had she done this time?

"Your jealous."

"What?! No I'm not. That woman is just getting on my nerves."

"It wouldn't bother you if it were a man."

"How do you know? Some things she does gets under my skin. No big deal..." He rolled his eyes and walked back over to the photographer who was talking to rest of them. She smiled at them.

"Ok guys I want to do a few single person shots for a while. See how hot you guys are by yourself, huh?" She asked winking at them. They grinned and nodded. She set her eyes on Hiei first. "Hiei you've got the looks of a god. We'll start with you first. Go in your wardrobe trailer and get the outfit from rack three." Hiei nodded and walked over to the trailer. Corissa cracked her knuckles in annoyance. Danielle looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Issa admit your jealous and this will get easier."

"Hell no. I'm not letting him get the satisfaction. Or her, that bitch! She's probably ten years older and shes been shamelessly flirting with him!!"

"But you are jealous?"

"No." Danielle rolled her eyes and decided to give up. Moments later Hiei came out in baggy black pants that were tight at the waist and a black tank that hugged his chest, he had two belts on to secure his pants they were red and pulled taut. The tank had a few tears and rips in it so it made it look like he had been battling. His face had a few cuts and his left hand was bandaged from his elbow to his knuckles, he was holding a sword. He positioned himself where the photographer told him to be and he looked at the camera with such raw power that it almost made her knees weak. He had a tiny smirk on his face and a necklace strung over his left hand over the knuckles, the sword resting against his knee and the handle against his neck. Corissa glared off to the right so she didn't have to look at him anymore.

"Ok Hiei thats great! I have another picture with you in the same clothes so no need to change just yet..." Hiei nodded and waited for more instruction. The photographer smiled at him and whispered where she wanted him to stand and how. He nodded and did as he was told. He turned and glared at the camera rasing the blade of the sword over one shoulder and tugged on the bandage with his teeth, giving the camera a subtle little show. Corissa was melting at how hot it all was but trying not to let it show. Danielle was about to strangle her sister when she saw Kurama come out of the trailer in a robe.

"What are they going to do like a morning time theme or something-" She cut off however when Kurama took off the robe and he had nothing on underneath except some bandage wrapped around his chest, a few strands hanging down. She blushed bright red and looked away. Corissa frowned at her sister and turned to look where her sister had been only a moment before. Her mouth dropped open and she grinned like an idiot. She ran over to him and giggled. Kurama looked at her and smiled gently.

"Hey Corissa..."

"Hey Kurama! If I knew you were going to be stripping I would of brought the camera."

"We have one..." He grinned at her again. She smiled and looked him up and down. He raised a brow at her. "Now I know why girls freak when they get ogled by perves."

"Yeah it sucks huh?" She grinned again. "Whats with the getup?"

"Nothing. It's for my shoot..."

"Not embarrassed?"

"Should I be?" He asked blushing a bit looking down at himself. Corissa smirked absently checking him over.

"Uh..." She paused, she crinkled her nose and looked at him as though she were critiquing a car. "Nope." She responded lightly. He rolled his eyes and smiled gently.

"Did you come over here just to tease me?"

"Mostly. The photographer is getting on my nerves...I kinda want to wait in the limo at least there I could watch TV and not see her flirt-" He rolled his eyes.

"Your jealous..."

"I am not! Why does everyone seem stuck on that notion?"

"Cause it's true."

"No it's not." She sighed and looked back at the photographer who was leaning close to Hiei, whispering something in his ear again. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to the limo." She ground out and began to walk to the limo. Kurama rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Come on stay here. Don't you want to watch my photo shoot?"

"No but my sister does." She distracted Kurama with the sacrifice of her sisters horror and embarrassment to spare her own feelings. Selfishness over family, how it had always been. She walked toward the door of the studio and out toward the gate. The gate manager looked at her and rose a brow.

"Thought you were watching the photo shoot with the studs of Yu Yu Hakusho."

"I was. The studs got dull so I thought I would go out to the limo and watch some TV..." The gate manager nodded and opened the gate. She walked to the limo and opened the back door. She sighed and looked around her. There wasn't much for her, there was the TV and that was pretty much it...that was until she noticed the DVD player that was in the ceiling with the huge screen TV that also fell down. She grinned and locked all the doors, she leaned back and found the movie bin. She picked out a few that she wanted to watch. Sighing happily she put the first in.

Danielle looked around the room frowning, Hiei walked up to her after his shoot was done and Kurama had started.

"Wheres Corissa?"

"Not sure..."

"Did she go somewhere?"

"Again not sure..." Hiei sighed and looked over at his friend. Danielle blushed brightly at Kurama and looked away. Kurama caught the look and smiled softly. He rose his hand from him and had his fist loose, he was looking down at the ground with a grin on his face. The photographer snapped the picture and smiled.

"God Kurama! Your fucking sexy!" She grinned again. "Go get dressed for the next group one..." Kurama nodded with a large grin. Her mouth formed an 'O' and she stopped him from walking away. "When you go change clothes will you change into Youko?" She asked hopefully. He rolled his eyes but nodded. She smiled widely and waited for him to come back. Danielle glared at her.

"Seems someone is jealous of our little red head getting attention..."

"Would you just sit by and watch Corissa get about 20 different boys' attention?"

"No. I'll kill them! Where are they?!" Danielle rolled her eyes.

"If we go on tour with you she's going to attract attention."

"Why?"

"Two pretty girls always hanging around with a huge group like yours? Thats going to stir something. Plus guys like a challenge..." Hiei frowned. He looked back over to the photographer who was talking to someone new. He grinned at the new comer, he knew who they were but he was sure that Danielle had no clue. When she looked over too he was right by the expression on her face. "Who the hell is that?"

"Thats Youko..."

"Oh...my...god..." She said softly, her mouth dropped to the floor. Hiei chuckled again.

"Thats Kurama.." He whispered in her ear. She frowned at him.

"You just said he was Youko."

"He is."

"But hes Kurama?"

"Right." She frowned harder.

"My brain hurts!"

"He's Youko Kurama.."

"Huh?"

"Kurama turns into him." Danielle still frowned in confusion and opted that staring at the sexy fox was much better then her brain exploding. She watched Kurama -or Youko better yet- give the camera a smoldering look that left her knees weak. She sighed loudly when he disappeared into the trailer. He came back out as Kurama wearing a pink button down shirt and tight jeans. A phrase popped into her head when she saw Kurama's shirt..'Only Tough Men Wear Pink.'. She rose a brow at the shirt but didn't say anything. Hiei went to change as Yusuke came out of his trailer. Yusuke had on a jean jacket open with a green tank on underneath. He had on jeans and sneakers. Kuwabara followed his friend. He wore a white wifebeater and jeans. Hiei was the last to come out. He had on a deep blue tank and black tight jeans with the two belts again. They walked over to the wall they were instructed to stand in front of. On the wall was a large wanted poster, with the groups pictures over the names. Kurama stood under his picture and name and the other did the same. The photographer took a few pictures of them. The best had Kurama in a body stance of cornered animal ready to fight, Hiei was lazily leaning against the wall with a hand in his pocket and the other hanging loose at his side, his expression was bored. Yusuke had his fists raised in a fighting stance and his expression was playful, his hair for once was down and hanging in his face making him even hotter. Kuwabara had his hand over his eyes to get the glare out, a grin on his ugly mug. It was a really hot picture!

They changed for a new picture. The wardrobe for this one was odd. Hiei had on a black tank and loose pants with four belts parallel to each other, his hands were in his pockets and he was looking away from the camera. Kurama was wearing a maroon tunic with black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt underneath with black slip on shoes. Yusuke had on the same baggy pants as Hiei and a yellow tank that had a few rips in it. Kuwabara had on tan pants with a green button down shirt left open showing some bandages with brown boots. It was a cool picture, it looked like they just came from battle! A few more frames were taken before the photographer wanted to take a break for a while. Giving the band and Danielle the time to find Corissa. They walked out of the building and up to the guard.

"Did you see the other girl who came with us leave?" Hiei asked sounding worried.

"Yeah she went to the limo..." The guard responded.

"Thanks." Hiei said and jogged toward the limo. He knocked on the window and it came down. He glanced in and noticed that she was watching a movie eating chips. "You would rather sit out here gorging yourself on chips and watching a movie instead of watching me take pictures?"

"Pictures steal your soul..." She replied absently. Hiei rolled his eyes and crawled in through the window, startling her. "Don't scare me like that!" She ordered and turned back to the movie. Hiei frowned at her and grabbed the remote turning the movie off. She frowned and pouted. "I was watching that..."

"Now your listening to me."

"Thats no fun..." Hiei glared at her and she shut up.

"Why are you out here?"

"The limo has movies..."

"Why are you out here?"

"The limo has movies.." She repeated stubbornly.

"Why are you out here?"

"Now's who stuck on repeat?" She asked and smiled.

"Tell me why your out here."

"Thats a statement version of your first question which means that your still basically repeating yourself..."

"Tell me!" He ordered. She frowned.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll get all happy..."

"Because..." He trailed off, she rolled her eyes and moved away from him. He moved right next to her, his side touching hers. She breathed deeply and tried to keep her anger in check. "Why would I get happy? I'm not happy that your out here all by yourself..."

"I don't like the photographer."

"So you came out here? Of yeah cause your jealous..." He smiled broadly at her. She pointed a finger at him.

"See you got happy." She paused and crossed her arms. "Thats why I didn't want to tell you." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on."

"No! I don't want to see her hanging all over yo-" She cut herself off and blushed gently. Hiei smiled even wider and tugged her hand more urgently. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to pull her out of the limo. They walked back into the building where Danielle stood with Kurama talking. Hiei frowned when he didn't see Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Where is dumb and dumber?"

"Jacking off somewhere probably..." Kurama said absently looking around the set for the missing friends. Corissa and Danielle giggled, Danielle stopped laughing however when she noticed Hiei holding Corissa's hand. Their fingers were interlocked too. She rose a brow.

"Whats with this?" She asked pointing to the joined hands. Corissa frowned and looked down. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled her hand away.

"I was pulling her out of the limo.." Hiei said before Corissa could say anything.

"What were you doing in there?" Kurama asked. Corissa rolled her eyes.

"I was watching movies."

"You can watch movies in the limo?!" Danielle asked excitedly. Corissa nodded.

"Yup...Hiei turned off the one I was watching..."

"Oh stop pouting."

"No." She said stubbornly. The photographer noticed that Hiei was back and beamed. She walked over to them and sneered at Corissa.

"So your back." She said snobbily. Corissa's expression contorted into an angry sneer. She opened her mouth to retort back but Hiei put his hand over her mouth before she could say anything. She glared at him.

"Yes she is." He responded for her. The photographer nodded and walked back over to her camera. Hiei kept his hand over her mouth, he turned his attention to her. "I'll take my hand away only if you promise to behave.."

'I'm not a fucking dog!' She thought angrily. She grinned evilly behind his hand and her tongue shot out and licked his palm. He let out a startled sound and pulled his hand away, wiping it on his pants. She grinned easily at him.

"I'm not a dog, I don't take orders." He rolled his eyes.

"You are one stubborn girl."

"Damn straight." The photographer glanced at them and narrowed her eyes. The two seemed cozy...suddenly an idea shot into her brain. She smiled evilly.

"Hiei bring your friend over I have an idea..." Hiei frowned but grabbed Corissa's hand.

"Why do you always grab my hand? I can walk on my own you know."

"Yeah but this way you can't get away."

"I'm not going to get away." She said through clenched teeth. He grinned at her and pulled her faster. They stopped in front of the photographer, she smiled and called over Danielle, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara too. She looked at Corissa and Hiei.

"You two look so cute together!" Corissa rolled her eyes and noticed right away that this girl was planning to do something evil to her.

'Bring it on bitch.' She thought viciously. The photographer smiled easily at Hiei and Corissa.

"You two over here." She ordered, Hiei drug Corissa to where he was instructed to be. "Put your arms around her." she ordered again. Corissa narrowed her eyes.

"No." She said and moved away from Hiei. He didn't listen and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her mouth drew into an angry pout and she crossed her arms. Hiei brought his arms up and pulled hers down. He pulled them to her sides and wrapped his arms around her locking them down. She growled angrily and lifted her arms to try and pull his away. Hiei subtly reached down and ticked her side making her giggle for a moment, as soon as Corissa looked happy the photographer snapped the picture. When the flash subsided Corissa glared at the photographer. The photographer ignored Corissa and looked at the rest of the group with a large smile.

"Well get in the picture!" She said happily. Corissa tried to pulled away from Hiei but he just held her tighter.

"If you don't let go I'm so going to hurt you later."

"Hurt me baby, hurt me." He responded grinning. She glared at him.

"Fine I'll kill you later."

"No you wont."

"Who says?"

"The camera, smile." Again he tickled her side making her giggle, but as he made her giggle he dipped his head and kissed her cheek. The flash went off and Corissa knew the picture had been taken. She looked happy too. She glared up at him, as soon as she turned her head toward him he gave her a peck on the lips. She pushed him away.

"Will you please stop doing that!" She yelled blushing. The photographer glared at how chummy they were but then smiled gently when she realized what she was going to have them print next to her pictures. She looked at the girls and another idea came into her brain.

"Hey girls, how would you like to take pictures together?" She asked looking at Corissa and Danielle. Both girls looked at one another.

"Huh?"

"You two are pretty, why not take a few pics?" Corissa looked at Danielle and frowned.

"Pictures? Like a photo shoot?" The photographer nodded and smiled broadly at them.

"So what do you say? I have a trailer with lots of hot girl clothes." Corissa and Danielle sighed and nodded.

"Why not? What harm could it do?" The photographer smiled manically and nodded toward the trailer with the clothes. Both girls walked toward the trailer. Corissa walked in and looked around the trailer with a raised brow. "Interesting."

"Yeah, so now what?" Suddenly a man dressed in a pink tank top came out from behind a line of dresses. The girls let out startled noises. The man smiled gently at them.

"Are you the girls that Kuniko asked to come in here?"

"Uh...the photographer yes..." Corissa replied and looked around.

"I'm Jakotsu...I will be your makeup artist and wardrobe assistant." Corissa and Danielle nodded and Jakotsu took them to the two chairs that stood in front of the large vanity against the far wall. Corissa sat and gazed at herself in the mirror. Jakotsu came behind her and smiled gently at her expression. "You don't have this done much do you?"

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No! Not at all! I'm just saying that you look nervous." Corissa rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly. Quickly Jakotsu did his work, leaving Corissa looking completely different. Her eyes were vibrant and alive with color, light shades of blue and lavender played over her lids and pale blue eyeliner lined her eyes nicely. A faint pink blush was added to her cheeks to add that innocent quality and her lips shimmered with clear gloss. Once she was finished Jakotsu went to Danielle. He placed black eyeliner and mascara on around her eyes and light brown to make her eyes appear darker. Her lips got a light shimmer of pink. Once the makeup was finished Jakotsu brought the girls over to the wardrobe.

Danielle was fashioned in tight leather pants, with three belts intercepting one another, in a weaving manner. One of the belts reached up around her back to attach to an arm bracelet. Her top (in you could call it that) was a small tub top that had tattered cuts out of the bottom and zipped up to her neck. A wrap around covered most of the top, the only part of the tub top visible was the tattered piece of black leather and part of the zipper. Around her neck was a metal collar with two strands of dangling chains, one short and one long. The long one was attached to four leather arm collars. She had a small belt wrapped around her wrist. On her feet were leather boots, the tips only visible. As Danielle stepped out from behind the screen Corissa's mouth dropped open.

"Holy fuck Dani! Kurama's gonna nut himself for sure!" Danielle gave a faint smirk.

"Thats what I was going for." She said proudly. Jakotsu moved to Danielle and wondered what to do with her hair. Shrugging he ruffled it for a second then let it lay where it fell back to. Smiling he patted her warm exposed back.

"All done kid." He said smiling happily at her. He turned toward Corissa. He stared at the clothing rack for a second before settling on the perfect outfit. He handed it to Corissa and she stepped behind the screen. She came out wearing a blue long shirt, which the back reached her knees. The front was a v-cut that ended with a circular button under her chest. After that the shirt was left open, wrapped closed loosely with black and blue fabric. Tying at her right hip, exposing most of her flat stomach. She wore a short white skirt that stopped at her upper thigh. She had on thigh high boots, also white. Jakotsu smiled and walked closer to her and cocked his head to the side to see what he could do with her hair. Smiling he walked to her and came up behind her, picking it up and putting it in a messy bun, leaving a few strands framing her features. They both looked gorgeous.

"Damn Issa! We look good!!" Corissa nodded her agreement and after a small giggle fit they nervously walked to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is taking them so lon-" Hiei cut himself off when he saw both girls walk out of the dressing trailer. Never in his life had he seen two girls look so _HOT!!_ Corissa felt eyes on her and glanced at Hiei, she noticed his eyes on her and gave him a small smirk. Hiei's tongue was nearly on the floor. Kurama stared at Danielle open mouthed and slake jawed.

"Oh my god." He stated bluntly. Yusuke and Kuwabara had on identical expressions, looks of utter shock. Danielle and Corissa struck a few poses but the photographer grew annoyed with the way the band started at the girls as though they were goddesses. Getting an idea she glanced at the boys over her shoulder.

"Hey guys..." She said slowly. "Don't they look hot?" All boys nodded with dull movements. She smirked fully now. "Hiei want to pose with Corissa?" Corissa's mouth fell open. What? _What?_ No! Hell _no_!

"Fuck yeah!" Hiei yelled excitedly. Corissa looked distraught with the idea. The photographer smiled and ushered Hiei to stand next to Corissa. Rolling her eyes she tried to obey what was being asked of her. The photographer told Corissa to face Hiei, she did with a sigh. The photographer instructed Hiei to place his hand on Corissa's butt. She turned her head to look at the photographer sharply.

"No."

"Oh come on whats the harm?"

"It'll go to his head. Believe me." Hiei looked at her.

"No it won't. I know it's just a photo shoot..." He sounded almost hurt. Corissa let it pass and relaxed her body giving him a silent signal. Hiei smiled brightly and moved his hand slowly from her lower back to rest palm down on her butt. His fingertips brushing the back of her thigh. The photographer gave a small smile.

"Now place your arms around his neck." Corissa did with a sigh and immedientaly Hiei pulled her flush against him, her right leg placed behind her while her left was level with her body. She glared up at him, he dipped his head and stopped only when his lips were a breaths touch away from hers. She saw the flash and growled. "Beautiful!" The photographer yelled.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She muttered angrily. The photographer rolled her eyes.

"Come on only a few more. Then I get to pick on your sister..." She glanced over her shoulder and winked at Danielle. Danielle narrowed her eyes. The photographer glanced back at Corissa. "Ok turn around." Corissa rose her brows and glanced back looking at Hiei's hand. If she turned around it would be-

"Hell fucking no!" She squeaked, Hiei chuckled and moved his hand back up to her back. Using his arms he turned her around so her back was flush against him. He looked at the photographer like an obedient puppy awaiting instruction. She smiled and looked into Corissa's eyes to see her reaction.

"Place your hand on her abdomen and the underside of her arm." Corissa looked confused.

"Underarm? Why?" The photographer smiled brightly.

"Your going to bring your arm back and loop it around his neck." Corissa rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Brining her arm back she looped it around his neck. Just as he was told (even though there was no need) he placed one arm around her waist, his hand resting on her abdomen and his other lightly resting against the skin of her underarm. She tried to keep from giggling, the light touch tickled. Bringing her other arm down she lightly placed it over his hand. Hiei brought his head forward and let his nose rest against her neck, smelling her scent. Slowly she gave into the feeling and closed her eyes, her mouth parting softly in a sensual manner. The photographer was floored with the chemistry between the two. "Great!" She said and flashed the picture, once the flash registered the magic was gone.

"No more!" Corissa said angrily.

"One more." The photographer muttered flatly. Corissa pursed her lips angrily. Apparently there was going to be one more. "Step away from each other." Corissa smiled happily. "For the moment." the smile faded. Danielle snickered in the corner. The last two pictures they looked like they were getting pretty chummy. The photographer smiled widely and looked from Hiei to Corissa. "Corissa face Hiei once more."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just do it." Corissa rolled her eyes but did as the older woman said. "Now lift your leg..." Frowning she lifted one leg a few inches off the ground. Behind her back the woman made a gesture and Hiei grabbed her leg, forcing her to loop it around his waist. A deep blush settled on her features when she was pulled flush against him again. This time facing him, her skirt hiked up dangerously close to falling up to her hips. Slowly and with a smirk, Hiei slide his hand from the back of her knee up her thigh under the skirt.

"See I knew it." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Knew what?" He asked massaging her thigh, she bit her tongue when she felt a grumble in the back of her throat that she recognized as a moan.

"This is going to your head." She muttered.

"No it's not." She rose a brow and pushed her hips gently and subtly against his. His eyes squinted for a moment.

"It is to one." She mumbled smiling. Hiei blushed gently.

'I wonder what they are talking about.' Danielle thought as she watched her sister interact with Hiei. The sexy picture was taken and Corissa let her leg fall back onto the floor. Sighing she stepped away from Hiei and found a chair to sit in. Crossing her leg she smiled. It was Danielle's turn next.

"Danielle dear would you mind stepping up here please?" Danielle walked over toward the photographer. "You need to change..."

"I do?" The photographer nodded. Danielle walked to the trailer and came back out in the same type of thing, but only this time it was a pair of short shorts. Stopping right below the butt cheeks. Knee high boots on, giving off the illusion of longer leaner legs. In the corner of the studio was a new set, with a motorcycle propped up. The photographer gestured toward it. Danielle walked toward it and sat down. Looking at Kurama she angled her head, he was in jeans and a t-shirt. Shrugging she guessed that it was fine.

"Kurama go sit on that with Danielle, will you?" Kurama blushed a soft pink but did as asked. He sat on it, his hands on the handles. "Danielle grab onto him." Danielle rolled her eyes and scooted forward, her knees resting on his hips her hands wrapped around his waist. The photographer cocked her head at an angle and shook it after a moment of staring. "No that wont do." She paused and smiled. "Kurama turn around." Danielle's expression mimicked her sisters, confused mixed with embarrassment. Kurama did as told and turned on the bike, facing Danielle. Danielle smiled nervously. The photographer grinned evilly at how uncomfortable Danielle appeared.

"Uh...n-now what?" Danielle stammered.

"Lean forward." Danielle leaned forward a bit until her chest was only a few inches from his. Kurama was growing braver now. Smirking he grabbed her lower back and pulled her forward, resting her flush against him. Danielle gave a squeak and a blush lifted to her cheeks. The photographer smiled. "Danielle.."

"Huh?" Danielle asked glancing at the photographer.

"Lift your right boot onto the handle bar." Danielle watched as her right foot lifted itself onto the handle bar. Kurama's hand rested against where the boot began. "Bring your left hand back behind you, and angle your body away from Kurama." Danielle did and realized that only her bottom half was the only part near him. She smiled softly at the fact. The smile faded when she heard what the photographer asked Kurama to do. With his left hand on the opposite handle of her foot, he leaned forward over her. His face only inches from her own. Danielle looked at Kurama with nervous eyes, he smirked at her.

"No need to be nervous. What would I do?" He asked, his free hand moved from her knee to rest _inside_ the skirt on her upper thigh. Danielle glared at him. If she moved either hand they would fall off, which would probably result in his hand slipping somewhere she didn't want it...she glanced to her right and noticed her sister trying to keep in her laughter. If she looked like she was enjoying it (she wouldn't have to act to hard...she _was_ enjoying it. But can't let them know that) then her sister would get off her back. Danielle smirked and looked up at Kurama. Kurama cocked his head to the side but his eyes widened when Danielle's lips pressed against his hard. His hand moved from her thigh toward her butt. Danielle barely registered the flash. Subconsciously she realized that they had moved into a few different positions by moving an arm or the angle of their heads. Suddenly the sound of the photographers throat being cleared was heard.

"Break it up you two." Danielle pulled away from Kurama and let her leg drop from the handle bar, and sat up fully straddling Kurama's lap. Lucky for her his pants were baggy...Danielle looked at her sister from the corner of her eye and smirked when she noticed the shocked expression she saw. Hiei also looked shocked. Kurama grabbed hold of her and stood with her attached to him. Setting her down gently on her feet he reached down and straightened her skirt, pulling it down. They posed for a few new pictures but then the photographer wanted Hiei and Kurama to take a break. "You two take a break and allow the girls and the rest of the band to have fun together." She smirked when she noticed the jealous glint that she saw in Kurama and Hiei's eyes. She turned to the girls and the rest of the band. "Kuwabara you pose with Corissa and Yusuke with Danielle. Then switch. Now you two girls go change." Corissa and Danielle walked toward the dressing room with a shrug. They reached the door and it was flung open. Jakotsu stood there grinning at them.

"Many clothes for you two to try. So little time!" He screamed happily. He pulled them through the door and pushed them in front of the dressing racks. Quickly he stripped them of the clothes they had been wearing only leaving them in their bras and underwear. Glancing at the rack for a few seconds he finally came up with an few good choices, but he finally settled on two perfect outfits for first. Corissa got a tank top off the shoulder shirt, quarter sleeve and black with dark blue straps. For the bottoms she got a cute little denim pleaded skirt. On her feet were vans, laced loosely. Once she was done Jakotsu settled on Danielle. Thinking only lightly he pulled out a belly shirt, that stopped right above her belly ring and some short shorts, stopping before some _real_ skin could show. On her feet were vans also, but her were dark blue instead of black. Smiling to himself he sent them back outside.

"I love this!" Corissa exclaimed as she twirled looking at herself in the full length mirror. Suddenly she noticed that if she flared to far you could get a sneak peek at her underwear. Blushing gently she stopped spinning. Danielle chuckled at her sister and walked toward the door. They walked out together. The boys noticed the girls walk out of the trailer and grinned. They looked great...again. The photographer smiled and looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke, they were almost drooling and Kurama and Hiei looked ready to kill the other two band members. Smiling to herself she welcomed the girls back out.

"You two look wonderful!" She exclaimed. She looked at Kuwabara and noticed that he was more than likely the biggest pervert, giving Corissa to him was a good idea. Smiling again she directed her attention back to Corissa. "Corissa will you go stand by Kuwabara?" Corissa nodded and stood next to Kuwabara. He looked at her and smirked, lifting her around the waist he placed her over his shoulder, exposing part of her underwear to all. Hiei saw and blushed. Not wanting her to be to embarrassed he walked over and pulled the skirt down for her, kicking Kuwabara Corissa got down and looked at Hiei. He was still blushing. Smiling she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." She said happily. He nodded.

"No problem." He muttered. A few pictures were taken then everyone decided they wanted to go home. They had been there for many hours. They bid the photographer farewell and got into the limo. Corissa sat against the door and leaned her head back. Hiei looked at her and sat next to her. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm tired." She muttered. Hiei motioned to his shoulder and she smiled tiredly laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on hers. She closed her eyes and napped the whole way home. When they reached the hotel Hiei tried to shake her awake but she had crashed and didn't seem like she was going to wake up anytime soon. He carried her up to their room and set her down on the bed. Sighing he sat next to her and turned on the TV, keeping it low. Corissa slept through the night.

The next night Corissa and Danielle decided to get out of the hotel and do something fun. So they decided to see a movie. Hiei insisted that they use the limo, they did and were bombarded by screaming fans. When they got out of the limo they could see every look on the girls faces turn from excitement to confusion. They shrugged and walked to the ticket booth. They got their desired tickets and sighed as they walked into the theater and it was packed. They looked around for the right room and finally found it, they walked in and sighed in annoyance as they tried to find a good seat. Finally they got a good one and watched the movie. By the end of the movie both girls were frazzled and just wanted to go back to the hotel. Getting back in the limo they set off toward the hotel. Once they reached it they sighed in relief. Getting out they got into the lobby and reached the elevator. After what felt like hours they reached their floor, Corissa walked toward her room and Danielle toward hers. When Corissa reached the room she walked in and immedientaly went to her suitcase. She got her jammas and laid down. A few minutes after she laid down the door opened. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Hiei walking in. She sat up and angled her head at him.

"Where'd you go?"

"Out..." He muttered and walked to the bathroom and changed. She nodded and laid back down. When he came back out and laid down, Corissa frowned. She rolled over and smelt his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I smell something. Are you wearing perfume?" She asked and sniffed his shoulder again. He blushed and sat up quickly.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Why don't like that flavor?" She teased, Hiei grinned nervously and ran into the bathroom. Corissa narrowed her eyes and slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. She opened it and walked inside. Closing the door quietly she walked to the curtain and pulled it back. Hiei let out a yelp and went to cover himself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed and grabbed a towel. She glared at him.

"Why do you smell like perfume? What were you doing when I was gone?" He glared at her too.

"What would you care? You don't like me anyway! Remember? You already told me that! Many times before!" She paused and angled her head at him.

"So you what? Fucked someone while I was gone?" He went to say something but just looked away. She glared at him again. "Be a man and tell me the truth."

"Yes I did." She took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay but they weren't listening to her. She felt her eyes fill and knew that that was it. She bit her lower lip and walked out of the room, angrily she put all her things in her suitcases and put on her shoes. Hiei frowned and ran out of the bathroom. When he reached the bedroom he saw her packing. "Where are you going?" He asked. She whirled and glared hard at him.

"Where am I going? I'm leaving! Why the hell should I stay here if your going to be fucking random whores?!" She turned back around and finished packing. Walking to the phone she dialed Kurama's room and waited for him to answer. Thanks to her luck her sister answered. "Dani I'm going home."

"Why are you going home?" She paused. "Have you been _crying_?" She asked in utter shock. Hiei growled behind her.

"Hang up that phone! We aren't done talking!" She turned around and glared at him.

"There's nothing to talk about!" She screamed and turned back to the phone.

"Sorry Dani. Will you meet me at the lobby we can hail a cab-" Hiei grabbed the phone and hung it up. Corissa turned around and glared hard at him. "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"You _fucked_ another girl!"

"But you don't care about me-" She growled angrily and threw her suitcase on the floor.

"Hiei open your eyes! If I didn't care about you then I would just laugh this off! If I didn't care about you then I wouldn't be leaving!" He moved toward her with a frown.

"So you do care about me?" She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Very much. Thats why I can't be here. I can't stand to be staying here watching your rock star stamina. I'm leaving and I want you to leave me alone. I-"

"Please stay! I don't want you to leave me!" She let out a small chocked sob.

"You obviously don't _need_ me. You just want a security blanket. I can't be that." She turned and picked up her suitcase. Hiei grabbed her arm.

"No please you can't leave me too. I already lost my parents when I was young-"

"Your gonna throw a guilt trip on me?! Real mature Hiei! I'm already in enough pain I don't need more! There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind. When I'm gone never talk to me again." Hiei let out a desperate sound.

"I love you." She dropped her suitcase and he saw her shoulders begin to shake harder. Small sobs filled the room.

"That was low." She muttered with a watery voice. "That hurts." Another sob left her tone. Hiei ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I got a little drunk and she was there-I...I don't know what else to say." She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"A sorry won't cut it. I can't stay here. I just can't-" Hiei cut her off with a kiss. Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw his eyes were wet to. Her heart broke right there, she pulled away from the kiss and hugged him tightly. "Bye." She muttered and tried to pull away from the hug. Hiei wouldn't let go though.

"No! I can't have you leave me! You can't go! I've never loved anyone more in my whole life! You're my world-" His voice was getting thinner and wavier also.

"Stop it! Your making this so much harder then it has to be-"

"Then don't leave!" He screamed and she knew he was crying she felt the tears on her shoulder.

"You _FUCKED_ another girl! You say you love me but you screwed someone else! That doesn't show me love Hiei! That shows that you crave me here, you need me here to say that you have someone to go back to. No I can't be that, I'm not a safety blanket." She tried to pull away again.

"No. It was a mistake. People make mistakes right?"

"This was a big one. Now let go." He did but only for a second. He dropped to his knees in front of her and held onto her knees.

"Please! I have lost every single person I love in my life! I promised myself the next time I was going to lose someone I loved and it was avoidable I wasn't going to let myself lose them! You have to stay! I would be lost without you!!" She pulled his arms off her.

"Then your going to be wondering around for a while. You'll bounce back though." She walked to the door and grabbed her suitcases."Remember don't call me or talk to me or address me on TV or anything." She sniffled and walked out of the door and down to the lobby. Danielle stood by the desk waiting. When she saw her sister she ran to her.

"Issa are you ok?!"

"Lets just go home and I'll tell you all about it. You can come back if you want I don't care I just want to leave." Danielle nodded and they hailed a cab.

Kurama walked down the hall and toward Hiei's room. He gently knocked on the door, when no one answered he tried the door. It opened easily. He walked in and looked around the room. He saw Hiei laying crumpled on his bed, clad in only a towel.

"Hiei?" He asked and walked a few feet further in. He noticed his friends shoulders were shaking. "Hiei?"

"She left me. I told her I loved her and she left me..." A chocked sob was heard and Kurama ran toward his best friend.

"Hiei?! Talk to me. What happened? Who left you? Corissa?" He looked around and didn't see any of her things. Hiei shook his head into the comforter and didn't lift his head.

"She left me." Hiei muttered and drove his head further into the blanket. Kurama looked helplessly at his friend. He sat next to Hiei and patted his back. When Hiei knew his friend was close enough he hurled himself at him and cried into his stomach. "Kurama it's over she left me!"

"Why did she leave you? What happened?" Hiei took a deep breath and straightened himself, wiping at his eyes.

"After her and Danielle left for the movies I was kinda bored and heard about a party downstairs. I got there and I saw drinks and I went for them and I guess I had to much and I saw this girl and well...it went from there..." Kurama's mouth dropped open.

"You slept with another girl?!" Hiei cringed at the tone of his friend.

"I know I'm scum..." Hiei muttered sadly. A few more fat tears rolled down his cheek. "What am I going to do?"

"You told her you loved her and she still left you?" Hiei nodded and a fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes.

"I did tell her. I love her with all my heart." Kurama sighed and pulled Hiei into a tight hug. Hiei buried his face into the front of Kurama's shirt and cried. A knock came on the door and Yusuke walked in. His eyebrows shot up and he ran forward.

"What happened?!" Kurama sighed and rubbed small circles on Hiei's back.

"Corissa left Hiei after he told her he loved her." Yusuke frowned angrily.

"What a bitch! I thought she really liked him too!"

"She does like him I think I might even venture into saying that she loves him. She left because captain romance got drunk at a party earlier today and screwed a girl. Corissa found out and went home." Yusuke looked at Hiei with sympathy.

"You really think she loves him?" Kurama nodded and patted Hiei's back.

"Thats why it hurt her so much that he fucked another girl." Yusuke thought for a moment.

"We do have a concert tomorrow night and the world knows that you aren't with Shora at all and you never were thanks to Corissa. So dedicate a song to her and beg her to come back-"

"I can't! She told me not to address her on TV..."

"Don't listen to her! I guarantee that she will at least talk to you..." Hiei nodded sadly and pulled away from his friend. And laid down his back to them.

"I want to sleep now..." He muttered with anguish and closed his eyes as a few final tears leaked out.

Corissa and Danielle arrived home and dropped her suitcases. Corissa walked to her room and collapsed on her couch. Danielle followed her sister and waited for her sister to tell her what happened.

"He said he loved me." Danielle frowned.

"So you ran?" Corissa sniffled.

"Danielle! He screwed another girl before he told me he loved _me_! While we were out he went to a party and got drunk and ended up with a girl. I found out because I smelt perfume on him. I went into the bathroom after him to grill him. God Dani it hurt to hear that he messed around with another girl! It hurt like hell!" Fresh tears burst from her eyes.

"Issa do you think that maybe it hurts so much because you love him?"

"Thats such a strong word Dani." She muttered angrily. Danielle just knew that her sister didn't want her to know that she was right.

"What will you do if Hiei tries to say something to you in concert or in an interview?"

"Ignore it! Don't you dare let him call or anything! I can't deal with him!" Danielle nodded sadly and watched as her sister crawled under the covers and went to sleep. Danielle turned off the lights and closed the door. She walked into the livingroom and called Kurama on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kurama?"

"Oh Danielle! Good. How's Corissa?"

"She's a wreck! I've never seen my sister cry so much before."

"I've never seen Hiei cry this much either-"

"Wait Hiei was crying?"

"I know that it's not manly for me to say but he was bawling. Hes so crushed that she doesn't love him back-"

"Thats not true though! She does! Shes just really hurt." Kurama sighed lightly.

"This is hard. They are perfect for each other, they love each other so much. Why can't they just admit it and get over the sped bumps?!"

"They are both stubborn and proud thats why. I know my sister she will take off her right arm before having to admit something like that."

"Hiei's going to sing a song for her at tomorrow's concert. Hes going to pled that she take him back." Danielle sighed.

"She told me not to let him get to her. I guess I can just lie and say he slipped. Is it going to be live tomorrow?"

"Yes so make sure she watches it. No matter how much pain it puts her in, make sure she watches it. I want them together with all my heart..."

"So do I." Danielle muttered and sighed as they talked for a few more minutes before Danielle hung up. She walked into her room and passed out on her bed.

The next morning she got up to the sound of her sister throwing up. Alarmed she ran to the bathroom and grabbed her sisters hair. "Whats the matter?"

"I feel sick..." She muttered. Danielle rolled her eyes and stood when she heard the phone ring.

"Keep puking I'll get it." Corissa glared at her sister and threw up again. Danielle chuckled and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked with a chuckle. She heard an odd sound from the other line.

"Danielle get to the hospital quick!" Danielle frowned.

"Kurama? Whats the matter? Is everything o-"

"Hiei tried to commit suicide and almost succeeded! Hes in the hospital right now." Danielle dropped the phone. She heard a distant 'Hello. Hello?' from it but was in to much shock to pick it up. Hiei tried to kill himself? She dashed to pick up the phone.

"We'll be right there!" She yelled and hung it up. She bolted into the bathroom where her sister stood by the sink brushing her teeth. She yawned boredly and finished.

"Whats up Dani?" Danielle's mouth fell open and tears filled her eyes.

"Hiei's in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide." Corissa dropped the tooth brush. She whirled around and glared at her sister.

"I swear to god Dani if your joking I'm going to murder you!" Danielle let out a sob and shook her head.

"I'm not lying! I swear I just talked to Kurama! We have to get to the hospital!" Corissa nodded and they dashed to the door. They got to the car and drove as fast as they could there. They reached it quickly and ran toward the entrance to the ER. They were greeted by Kurama and Yusuke.

"How's Hiei?!" Corissa screamed when she saw them. Her voice was high and nervous. Kurama bit his lower lip.

"They don't think hes going to make it past tonight. It was more than half the bottle of pain killers..." She bolted past them and toward the receptionists desk.

"I want to see Hiei!" She said. The receptionist looked up and rose a brow.

"You family?" Corissa glared at the woman.

"Let me see him or face immense physical damage!"

"I don't know if I should let you. How do I know your not just a fan?"

"Look lady! Let me in right now! I need to see him! He can't die on me!" She burst into tears and Yusuke rushed over to hug her. He looked at the receptionist with soft eyes.

"Please let her in. She needs to see him." The receptionist nodded and Corissa bolted toward the door that was pointed out to her. She opened the door and walked in. She closed the door and saw Hiei lying in the hospital bed hooked up to all those wires and couldn't handle it. She burst into tears and ran over to the pale form. She threw herself on him and cried her heart out.

"Hiei please don't die on me. There's so much I want to do, I want you there. God your so stupid! There's no need to kill yourself over me! If you died I would definitely follow you. I don't think Dani would like that much but-"

"Do you always talk this much?" She sat up and stared wide eyed as he looked at her. He grinned weakly. "Hey." She sniffled and flung herself at him again.

"You bastard! Don't scare me like that again..." She sobbed softly for a few minutes.

"So I guess you do care for me, huh?" He asked with a light chuckle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"I love you, you moron! I have since I heard you sing! If you died I would die ten thousand more times!" She lifted her face and kissed him hard. He was dumbfounded.

"You what?" He asked.

"Didn't hear me? I love you." She said. Hiei smiled and kissed her again with so much passion she thought her head might explode.

"Does that mean that you are going to come back?" She pulled back and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Hiei this doesn't mean that I'm coming back. You hurt me." Hiei sighed sadly and looked away from her.

"I understand..." She sniffled and hugged him tightly.

"I'll uh...see ya later ok?" Hiei nodded sadly and she walked out. He closed his eyes for a moment before they popped open again. He knelt to his side and picked up his note book. A song popped into his head and he wanted to write it down before the concert that night. He sung the lyrics he had so far softly to himself.

"Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Chorus:

I try to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete..."

Kurama was just about to come in when he heard Hiei singing softly to himself. It sounded like song he had never heard before. Slowly he opened the door and saw Hiei sitting up in bed writing in his lyrics notebook.

"Hiei? Is that a new song?" Hiei nodded sadly. "Will you sing it again?" Hiei nodded again.

"Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Chorus:

I try to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete..." Kurama sighed at

the song. It was so hard for him to hear Hiei in so much pain. "Do you have anymore?" Hiei thought for a moment before writing a few more lines down.

"Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby, it's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

(Repeat chorus)

I don't mean to drag it on,

But I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone)..." He sighed and looked back at the

notebook.

"(Repeat chorus)

...Incomplete..." Kurama sighed again.

"God Hiei thats so beautiful. Are you going to sing it at the concert tonight?" Hiei nodded.

"Will you get Corissa to come to the concert for me?" Kurama nodded. He walked out of the room and into the waiting room where Corissa sat staring blankly at a magazine in front of her. He sighed and walked over to her, he sat in the seat next to her. She looked up from the magazine and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey." She said lightly.

"Hey. Corissa would you do me a favor?" She looked into his eyes and saw the green had turned to emerald.

"What?"

"Will you please go to our concert tonight? I'll personally buy you front row seats." He paused. "You know what? Forget the tickets. Just come with us and sit on the side. You and Dani both of you. Hiei and I really want you to go. We care for you two so much, we all do. Will you do this one favor, please?" Corissa sighed and nodded slowly.

"Where are we going to be sitting?" She asked. Kurama beamed at her.

"We have a little place set up on the off side of the stage where you two can sit." She smiled softly and nodded. Kurama leaned over and gave her a huge hug. She returned it halfheartedly.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Corissa and Danielle changed and got into the limo that was sent to them. They arrived at the concert early and walked backstage to find the guys. They weren't even stopped, all the guards there knew exactly who they were. They received many bows from the crew. Corissa bit her lower lip when they reached the dressing room. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Yusuke, she lowered her head in shame. He chuckled and hugged her happily.

"Your not mad at me?" She asked surprised. She figured that no matter what Kurama said they would all be angry with her. She had never seen a group of guys closer then the 8 she had met only a few weeks prior. Yusuke shook his head.

"Kurama already told you that we all love you two. What Hiei did was terrible but we still love him. What can ya say, right?" She smiled softly and nodded. She walked slowly inside and looked around at everyone. Before she could say anything an attendant came and told them that it was time to get the concert started. She sighed and followed them and sat where she was instructed to. Danielle lagged behind and looked to her side to see Kurama eyeing her. She angled her head at him.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I just want everything to work out for them, ya know?" Kurama nodded and grinned at her. He kissed her cheek and jogged off to catch up to the band. Danielle giggled and sat next to her sister. Snipers band took the stage and sang the few songs they had, when they were done they introduced Yu Yu Hakusho. Yusuke song a few of his songs when Hiei walked up to his friend and whispered something in his ear. Yusuke nodded and stepped away from the mike.

"I have a new song that I would like to sing. I also want to dedicate it to the love of my life, I just hope that she'll forgive me for what I did." He paused and turned to the side and looked directly at Corissa. "I hope that after you hear this you will know how much pain I'm in and that you will take me back." Taking a deep breath he waited for his friends to start playing the music. He closed his eyes and began to sing his anguish.

"Empty spaces fill me up with holes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you within me I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Chorus:

I try to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.." Corissa's mouth fell open

at the pain that she heard in Hiei's voice. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby, it's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

(Repeat chorus)

I don't mean to drag it on,

But I can't seem to let you go

I don't wanna make you face this world alone

I wanna let you go (alone)

(Repeat chorus)

...Incomplete..." The crowd erupted in cheers. Hiei never heard them he

wiped at his eyes and turned to his right to see Corissa staring at him with wide watery eyes.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry I can't say anything else-" He stopped when he felt himself being thrown back a few paces. He looked down and saw the top of someones head.

"I forgive you." He heard Corissa say. He smiled through tears and crushed her in a hug. She hugged him back with as much fervor. Suddenly the crowd was so loud with cheer that it was very hard to hear. Corissa let go and giggled lightly to herself. Hiei grinned and hugged her from the side, she gave a smile. Yusuke grinned at the couple and stepped up to the mike.

"Lets here it for Hiei and Corissa!" He yelled and the room exploded in cheers and hollers. He grinned again. "Who wants to rock Yu Yu style?!" The crowd cheered happily. Kurama grinned and picked up his guitar. The concert dragged on longer then they thought it was going to thanks to how jazzed the band was. They even brought back out Snipers band to help with the celebration. The concert dragged well past midnight. Finally the concert was over.

"Who had fun?" Hiei asked his arm around Corissa. She grinned shyly and wrapped her arm around his waist. The crowd cheered so loud that when Corissa turned to say something to Hiei she couldn't even hear what she said. She smiled it was great! They had such a loud following of fans. They cleared the stage after the concert and got into the limo to go back to the hotel when the limo was stopped by a few fans. Taking deep breaths Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all got out of the limo. Leaving Sniper, Jin, Kuronue, and Yomi with the girls. From the window Corissa and Danielle watched as Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke signed autographs. They sighed and looked at one another. Corissa leaned to her left and laid her head on Jin's shoulder.

"What the matter darlin'?" She grinned at his cute little Scottish accent.

"I'm sleepy...I want to get going and go to sleep before it gets to late." Jin agreed with her. Getting an idea he pocked his head out of the window.

"Hiei your girls getting tired." Hiei turned around and looked over his shoulder.

"Tell her we're not going to be sleeping for a while. We still have to celebrate.." He rose his brows suggestively. Corissa saw it and glared at him. Ignoring them all she crawled over Jin's lap and stuck her head out of the window.

"I'll sleep when I want to, Asshole!" Hiei grinned at her and blew her a kiss.

"But Princess after you declare love like that to someone you must 'celebrate' afterward." She made a face.

"I'm not celebrating with you..."

"To bad I already have a few things planned." She rose her brow and set her lips in a tight line.

"Don't make me get out of this limo." She said lowly. He chuckled at her.

"Hey thats an idea you can help me." She flipped him off.

"I don't want to help you." He shook his head at her.

"Now you're just being difficult again." She grinned.

"I know isn't it great?"

"No." Muttered one girl near the limo. Corissa glared at her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember addressing you. If you don't mind this is a _private_ conversation. If I want question time I'll ask for it. Until then I'd appreciate it if you kept those huge DS lips shut. Got it?" She gave an angry smirk. Hiei looked off to the side and tried to keep from laughing. Yusuke let out a coughed laugh. The people in the limo were laughing hard. The girl glared at Corissa. "Yeah keep glaring thats gonna send me to hell." She muttered angrily. Another girl who was near the limo frowned gently at the conversation.

"Who wouldn't want to screw Hiei after that dedication and begging? I would." Corissa glared hard at her, she squeaked.

"Go near him and see how fast this door opens." The girl held up her hands in defense.

"I was only making an observation." Corissa nodded.

"Fair enough." Hiei rolled his eyes and walked to the limo.

"Come on get your ass out here."

"No I don't feel like it."

"Get off poor Jin." She grinned and sat on Jin's lap.

"Don't feel like it." She said playfully. Hiei gave her a look and she grinned nervously and got out of the car. "Ok I'm here now what?" Hiei handed her a pen.

"Sign something."

"No one wants my signature." She muttered dully. She sighed and looked to the left, a mop of red hair caught her attention. She squinted and moved closer to the person. Hiei caught sight of her and frowned.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I think I see Kyo I wanted to say Hi. Maybe he brought Momiji!" She moved faster to the person. She reached them and grinned happily. It was Kyo! "Kyo!" She said. Kyo looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" She frowned at him.

"Didn't you go to the concert?"

"Nope didn't have enough money. I thought I could wait here and get an autograph though." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on I can get you something better. You already met Hiei why do you want his autograph?"

"I don't know I would just be cool to have." She shrugged and pulled him through the crowd and to where Hiei was. Hiei looked up and smiled widely.

"Kyo my old friend! What are you doing here?" Kyo blushed gently at the attention he was receiving from the audience but smiled anyway.

"Well Hiei I just wanted an autograph." Hiei nodded and signed his picture and handed it to Kyo. Kyo looked at it and noticed that it had Hiei's cell number on it. He frowned in confusion. "Why does it have your number on it?" Hiei grinned and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Give me a call sometime and we can hook up, ok?" He asked with a wink. Kyo frowned but nodded anyway. Corissa grinned and beamed in.

"He wants you to call so you two can set up a date! See I knew you were bi Hiei!" Hiei glared at her. She smiled at him.

"I am not bi."

"Ok g-"

"Or gay!" He said angrily. She frowned at him.

"Did I make you mad?" She asked in a condescending tone. He growled at her.

"Get back in the limo." She angled her head at him.

"But you wanted my help. I should just stay here." Hiei walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Get...in..the...limo." He said spaced and calm. She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thank you." She said and opened the door to the limo. Hiei frowned.

"Wait a minute!" He said angrily. She sighed and closed the door. "Get back here!"

"Almost." She said snapping her fingers. The fans giggled lightly to themselves. Kurama smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You have to admit shes cute." Hiei nodded.

"I have never in my life denied that." She rolled her eyes and pulled Kurama's arm away from her.

"Kurama why not get your girl out here?" Kurama grinned and looked into the limo.

"Dani get out here."

"Why can't my sister just have all the fun?" Danielle asked smiling. Kurama gave her a tired look. She sighed and got out of the limo. Kurama walked to her and put an arm around her waist too. The crowd gave a short but distinct sigh of sadness. Danielle made a face. "You can have him." She muttered. Kurama made a face at her.

"I'm sorry I'm a one woman man and you're stuck with me babe." Danielle gave an odd look.

"Who said I wanted to be stuck with you."

"Me." He said grinning at her. Danielle looked around and then looked at the stack of photos.

"How much longer is this going to take?" She asked. Kurama gave a shrug.

"I guess we could leave now, I mean everyone has gotten one already. These are just extras." Danielle nodded and smiled at her sister. Corissa walked back toward the limo but Hiei caught her around the waist.

"Honey we haven't been cleared to leave yet." She pouted and fell back against him.

"Why not?" She asked angrily. Hiei chuckled and kissed her cheek. Suddenly the crowd dissipated and Hiei smiled.

"Now we can go." Corissa grinned as well. Pulling away from him she walked back to the limo, halfway there Hiei grabbed her hand and followed her. She smiled at him. They got into the limo and drove to the hotel.

Corissa looked at the shot that was handed to her from Hiei and rose a brow at him. He smiled gently at her and she returned the smile taking her third shot of rum. Looking around the room she noticed that the small party had progressed to the other band too. Sniper stood in the corner with Jin chatting about something. Kuronue stood talking too Yomi by the entertainment center, Danielle and Kurama were racing to see how many shots they could do in a minute, Danielle won by one. The fuzz of alcohol began to take affect and she grinned stupidly.

"What are you grinning at?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing." She muttered glancing around for Yusuke and Kuwabara. She saw them in their boxers lamp shades on their heads as hats, bottles of tequila in their hands. She laughed lightly to herself. A flash of movement caught her eye from her right, she glanced to the side and saw that Hiei had filled another shot for himself. She smiled and grabbed the bottle before he could put it down. He frowned at her then grinned when she took a long swig of rum.

"Like to get drunk?" Hiei grinned at her as she took another swing.

"Who says I'm drunk?" She retorted and moved from her position at the end of the couch to sit at his side. He smiled wider and plucked the bottle from her hand and placed it on the table next to the arm. She angled her head at him then squeaked when he roughly grabbed her around the waist. Standing he brought her with him walking to the TV he turned up the music and she finally realized what he wanted to do. She smiled and began to move with the music. Getting a devilish idea she turned around and pressed her back against his chest and began grinding her hips to the music. Hiei hissed at the new dance steps but went along gratefully. Placing his hands on her hips, he pressed her even further against him.

Danielle looked up from her game to see her sister freak dancing with Hiei, by the grin on Hiei's face she guessed her sister was delivering. Looking back at Kurama Danielle smiled at the defeated expression he wore.

"Sorry Babe but I'm just better at the game than you."

"But how?"

"Years of practice." Kurama sighed and looked at his friend and Corissa. He grinned.

"Looks like Hiei is enjoying himself."

"Of course, my sister is a _good_ dancer." Kurama rose a brow at Danielle.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing..." She said innocently, her mouth felt a bit dry so she grabbed the tequila bottle and took a swig of it. The bitter taste didn't help her mouth so she looked around for something that would. Glancing the bottle of rum on the other table she made a dash for it. But Kuronue got there before her and handed the bottle to Yusuke who downed the rest of it in one swing. She pouted for a moment before she remembered the kitchen and darted toward that instead. Looking through the liquor cabinet she tried to find something that was going to- then she found it. Schnaps. Smiling happily she grabbed for the bottle and opened it quickly, not caring about glasses she drunk the liquid hungrily. Walking out of the kitchen with the bottle in her hand she walked back over to Kurama and saw that his shirt was off. "Why is your shirt off?"

"Yusuke wanted it for something." Danielle looked over his head to see Yusuke slapping Kuwabara in the butt with the twisted up T. She made a face and Kurama turned around to see what she was looking at. He made a disgusted face and stood, pulling out another shirt from his back pocket. Danielle stared at him oddly.

"You just pulled a shirt out from your back pocket..." She paused and walked toward him. Placing both hands in his back pockets she felt around for a moment. "Got anything else in there?" She asked but didn't feel anything. Kurama giggled at her searching.

"I got a store in my left front pocket." Danielle's face lite up and she moved from the back to the front, her hand going in the left front pocket and feeling around a bit. Kurama grinned again. Danielle's tongue stuck out from the corner of her mouth as she continued to feel but not find anything. Getting an idea she placed her hand in his right front pocket as well. Feeling around more she still didn't feel anything but a twig.

"I only feel a twig. Do you have a match factory in there?" She asked smiling widely. Kurama glared at her.

"I always thought it was a log..." He said pouting. Danielle made a face then it lite up with an idea.

"Whip it out and lets judge it!" She said happily. Kurama looked at her oddly but then smiled. He unzipped his pants and pulled it out from under the elastic of his boxers. Danielle placed a quizzical hand on her chin and examined it closely. "Not long enough to be a log...a stick maybe..."

"What do you know?" Kurama said heatedly and tucked his 'friend' back in. Danielle shrugged and hugged him.

"I have judged about..." She paused and looked at her fingers. She tried very hard to get a number up. Finally her fingers settled on three. "Nine." She replied holding up the three fingers. Kurama looked at her fingers and shrugged.

"Ok." He agreed.

Sniper stood over Jin with a smirk. Jin returned the smirk as they downed another bottle of vodka. Their third bottle in the past two hours. An idea formed in Snipers brain and he smiled wider at it. Turning back on Jin he lowered until he sat on his friends lap. Jin was about to wrap his arms around Snipers waist but was stopped when Sniper began to ground his ass into his lap. Jin hissed and closed his eyes at the new feeling. Sniper was about to get up when Jin grabbed Snipers hips and forced Sniper to grind harder, Sniper moaned happily with the new treatment. His cock beginning to swell from the activities.

"Lets go find somewhere more private..." Jin whispered in his ear, his voice husky and his breath warm against Snipers ear. Sniper grinned and nodded eagerly.

Corissa and Danielle angled their heads when they saw Sniper and Jin get up in a hurry and rush toward one of the bedrooms. Grinning evilly they took out their small video camera and ran after the two. Opening the door slowly and quietly they placed it on the dresser that stood adjacent to the bed, covering it up except for the lens. Facing it toward the bed, giggling to themselves they set the timer for two hours and then ran out of the room, closing the door after themselves.

They reached the door and closed it quietly. Looking at each other for a moment, Jin shot forward and engulfed Sniper in a passionate kiss. Allowing his tongue to slither from his mouth into the mouth of his younger friend, exploring every crevice and revealing in the taste. Sniper smiled into the kiss and placed his hand behind Jin's head and pulled the older man toward him. Deepening the kiss. Jin moaned into Snipers mouth and instantly his hand was at the front of Snipers pants, working on the clasp. Getting the clasp undone, he slipped his hands inside and gripped the hardened member. Sniper groaned in bliss and pressed himself further into Jin's hand. Taking it as an invitation, Jin began to stroke the soft appendage slowly, feeling as it began to get harder under his treatment. Sniper pulled away from the kiss panting, Jin grinned at the sounds that Sniper was making.

"Fuck." Sniper growled as Jin continued to stroke him. Not being able to take it anymore his shaking hands found their way to the front of Jin's pants and without really even paying much attention to the clasp he pulled them off boxers and all. Jin looked painfully harder then he felt. Grinning at the new information he stopped Jin's hands. Jin looked at Sniper quizzically. Sniper grinned and motioned for to the bed. Jin smiled and walked to it. Laying down on it he discarded his shirt. Sniper did the same and once on the bed he forcefully grabbed Jin with his large hand. Jin moaned and his eyes rolled up into his head with bliss. Sniper grinned evilly and coated his finger with pre-cum. Then he forced Jin to turn over and used the cum as lubricant. With a soft nod, he began to slide himself in inch by inch. The tightness was indescribable. Both of them moaned loudly until at last, Jin's backside was flush with Sniper's lap. He trembled and panted heavily from the new feeling.

They stayed still for minute or two before Jin moved his hips and Sniper took the signal to start. He withdrew slowly before sheathing himself once again. The boy began to relax around him. The steady rhythm increased in speed. Soon, the dull smack of flesh upon flesh was heard through the room. Jin groaned and squirmed each time his prostate was struck. The human growled and held the boy's hips tightly in his hands as he started rutting him hard. The thrusting sped up until Jin cried out loudly, Sniper grit his teeth as his cock strained against Jin's inner walls, finally after a few more thrusts he spilled himself into Jin. Jin smiled as he flexed his tired muscles, Sniper slowly pulled out of Jin and sat next to him. Jin sat up and looked at Sniper for a moment before he grabbed him and brought him to rest of his lap. Sniper straddle Jin's lap, his legs bent at the knees. Jin grinned and slowly pushed his hard thick member into Snipers entrance. Sniper gasped at the intrusion but kept him mouth shut. Soon only soft moans lifted from his throat. Once Jin was flush against Snipers backside Sniper gave a short grind of his hip to show Jin it was ok. Jin took the invitation greedily. Slowly he began to pump into the younger man below him. Snipers arms wrapped around his lover's back.

"Ah...Jin.." Sniper growled as he felt Jin begin to go a fraction faster than what he had been going. Soon he felt himself getting hard again. Jin began thrusting as hard as he could go and Sniper had to try his hardest not to scream out in pure bliss. Jin's hand wrapped around his lover's neglected member and began to vigorously jerk him to his own finish. Sniper could feel himself winding down into the oblivion of an orgasm and tried to hold out. Jin sped up and soon it was just to much for Sniper. He cried out loudly and sprayed his load across Jin's and his own stomachs. Soon after, there came a growling groan and the boy gasped from the feeling of liquid heat that now poured into his body. Jin lowered himself onto his lover's chest to let himself finish emptying his seed before disconnecting.

"Wow..." Sniper muttered as they laid next to each other. Jin moved until he was sitting with Snipers bottom half resting on his lap. Sniper looked at Jin curiously. "What are you-"

"I'm not through with you yet." Jin muttered seductively as he thrust forward hard sheathing himself into Sniper once more. Sniper hissed and grabbed the sheets on either sides of his hips his eyes closing at the intense feeling. Jin's hands found their way to Snipers hips and used that as leverage to thrust forward hard. Sniper gasped at the new sensations. He marveled at how he could find so much pleasure, vaguely he noticed he was hard again. Jin grinned and gently coaxed Sniper to place his right leg over his shoulder. Sniper obeyed and hooked his right leg over Jin's shoulder. Bending down Jin took Sniper in his mouth, sucking lightly as he thrust hard forward. The combination Sniper thought was going to be the death of him. Never in his life had he had sex this good. Again Sniper could feel himself winding down and tried to hold on. Jin wanting to bring Sniper to bliss first, began to suck harder lapping his tongue along the underside or flicking it out over the tip. Sniper bit into his arm to keep himself quiet. Finally he couldn't hold out any longer and released. Not soon after did he feel the unimaginable sensation of hot liquid filling him. He knew Jin was done too.

"Finished..." He joked lightly as Jin pulled out. Jin grinned and nodded. He stood and walked over to the bathroom and got two towels. Handing one to Sniper he watched as Sniper cleaned himself off. Jin soon did the same thing and looked for his boxers. He found Snipers and threw them to him. Sniper grinned gratefully and put them on. Jin found his and did the same thing. They threw the comforter onto the floor and crawled under the sheets. The combination of the alcohol and great sex was to much for both of them and they passed out. Twenty minutes later the camera gave one final short beep and shut off.

Corissa looked around the party boredly. Everyone was jamming but she felt annoyed. There was nothing for her to do. She glanced at Hiei and noticed he seemed to be having a hard time breathing. She frowned and moved closer to him.

"Hiei what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." He said and looked away from her a light blush on his cheeks. She frowned at him and looked him over to see if he had some how got hurt. Then she noticed there was a bulge in his pants. She grinned and had to try to keep her laughter at bay. Hiei looked at her and noticed that she was trying to keep herself from laughing. Blushing harder he guessed she figured out what was wrong with him. "It's your fault."

"How is it my fault?" She asked.

"With the alcohol and you here it was to much for me."

"Then you shouldn't of drank."

"Sorry sweety but when drinks are being dished I'm right there."

"Then don't blame me."

"I would be hard even if I wasn't smashed." She blushed gently at the comment. Smirking she crawled toward him. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Hiei looked at her with fear in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax." She said. Whether it was the booze or she truly wanted to help him with his 'problem' she didn't know. Nor did she really care. Softly she pressed her lips against his. Almost relieved he pressed his lips against hers, deepening the kiss. Slowly his tongue slide past her lips into her mouth, tasting her. She smiled gently and angled her head to deepen it even further. Hiei grabbed her hips and shifted her until she was straddling his waist. This time she _was_ wearing a skirt. Just as he was about to flip them over she moved from his lips and slide down his body, kissing his clothing all the way down. Finally she reached his pants and she grinned. Hiei looked at her with a mix of confusion and fear.

"You don't have-" He was cut off when he felt air on his erection. He looked down and saw her hand around the base. He nearly came right there. Slowly and tentatively she moved her hand. Hiei's eyes rolled up and he thrashed his head back and forth. His eyes popped open when he felt something warm around his member, he looked down and saw the top of her head. He almost gasped but got it under control before it came out. Gently her tongue flicked out and hit the tip. Slowly she took him completely in her mouth, stretching the muscles in her throat to fit him better. Slowly she began to bob her head, Hiei moaned and gripped the couch cushion below him. His teeth clenched together.

He panted hard and thrust his hips upward into the moist warmth. As an experiment she swirled her tongue around the underside, that did it. Hiei saw white as he exploded into her mouth. Corissa concentrated hard to catch everything as hot liquid flowed into her mouth. She licked him clean, then looked at him. He was still half hard, she frowned in confusion. Hiei panted and looked at her with wild eyes. She angled her head but didn't have time to do anything when she was pulled roughly toward him. His mouth brought hers into another heated kiss. He could taste himself upon his lover's lips, but the sweetness of her mouth was all he craved. Swiftly he flipped them over, reaching down he fumbled with the condom in his pocket and took it out.

"What are you-" Hiei shushed her with another kiss. Since she was distracted he finally got it on and reached forward moving her underwear out of the way. She grunted but reached down and helped him. He grinned against her mouth and slowly entered her. She moaned and thrust her hips up, telling him to get moving. Hiei smiled and thrust forward hard. She moaned quietly and they set a rhythm. Soon Corissa could feel the coil in her stomach grow taut and knew she was at her end. With one last thrust from Hiei she came. Hiei grinned when he felt her inner walls contract. A few more thrusts and he finished also. Panting heavily Hiei pulled out. Flipping them he set her on top of him and he settled back against the couch. Corissa slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Neither noticed that someone had watched the whole thing.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Corissa stirred slowly.

"So the lovebirds are finally awake?" She heard Yomi chirp near her somewhere. She opened her eyes slowly and sit up and away from Hiei. Immedientaly her hand went to her head. Looking at him she frowned.

"What are you so chirpy about?" She muttered, Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He heard the word 'lovebirds' and grinned.

"Wait lovebirds?" He paused and glanced at her then grinned. "What did we do?" He asked suggestively. The night before was fuzzy, he couldn't remember much about it. Yomi grinned again then looked at her.

"Hey Corissa ya jaw hurt?" She frowned in confusion.

"Kinda why-" She cut herself off and a horrified expression crossed her face. She looked from Hiei to Yomi. "No I couldn't of-"

"Yup ya did. Hiei really enjoyed it too. You both passed out soon after. Corissa yours was I'm guessing a mixture of booz and something else. And Hiei's was from his two huge or-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She growled blushing like a fool. Hiei was glaring at Yomi.

"It's not fair!" He suddenly screamed. Corissa looked at him oddly.

"What isn't fair?"

"I don't remember that happening!" He paused and grinned at her. "Care to do an encore honey?" She narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"Want it chopped off?"

"No."

"Then never ask me that question again..." She looked away and noticed her sister laying against Kurama on the floor. Danielle was slowly waking up, Kurama sat up with her and they leaned against each other as support. Corissa looked at Yomi with a raised brow. "What the hell did those two do?" Yomi grinned evilly at her.

"Stripped." He responded casually. Corissa tried to keep her laughter to herself.

"How far did she get?"

"All the way." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Against her sister stripping last night and the dazed sort of angry expression she had on at the moment was to much. She began giggling.

"And Kurama?"

"As bare as a baby." She rose her head and grinned. She looked at Kuronue.

"Got pictures?" Hiei glared at her. She ignored him. "I know your weird enough to get your jollies off watching others get it on, or other stuff. Can I see the pictures?" Kuronue nodded and handed her the phone. As she was reaching for it Hiei made a grab for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled back. Even though Hiei grabbed onto her she still got the phone. She looked through the ones of her sister with mild interest but when the ones of Kurama came up she grinned widely. "Nice." She muttered.

"Your sick. Your looking at naked pictures of my best friend-"

"Your just jealous." She muttered angrily. She looked through the rest and saw some of her with Hiei. She made a face. "I didn't know you were sick enough to take pics of _this_." Hiei took the phone from her and grinned.

"Kuro old buddy you have to send me the pics-"

"File." Kuronue responded grinning happily.

"You recorded it!?" Both yelled both using different tones. Corissa sounded horrified and Hiei sounded delighted. Hiei smiled widely and pushed play, his grin getting wider. Corissa listened to the soft and muffled groans with a heavy heart, anger flooded her mind and she kicked him in the side knocking him off the couch.

"That's goddamn fucking great!" Hiei screamed drooling over the clip. "I have proof to hold over her head now!" Corissa glared at him hard. She looked away and noticed her sister was awake and looking at her. She grinned sheepishly.

"I was a bad girl." She muttered then looked over what her sister was wearing. She was wearing Kurama's shirt and shorts and all Kurama had on were his boxers. She giggled. "You two were bad too." Danielle looked confused and slightly scared.

"Why?"

"Stripping at a party your not being paid for. I thought we were taught better then that." Danielle looked completely horrified.

"I did what-"

"Correction. We. Both of you stripped. Both getting in your birthday suits." She grinned again.

"Oh my god."

"Don't worry. At least you didn't whore yourself out."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Apparently I had sex with Hiei. And I gave him a-"

"Blowjob!" Hiei interjected from behind her. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. Yomi glanced at them and rolled his eyes.

"At least neither of you had hot gay sex that was caught on tape." Danielle and Corissa looked confused then something clicked. Their camera!

"We set up a camera in the bedroom when we saw Sniper and Jin-"

"Exactly and it caught _everything_." Both girls grinned and ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Jin and Sniper groaned and turned over onto their stomachs. Corissa sat on Sniper and Danielle sat on Jin.

"Get up sleepy heads!" Corissa yelled happily. Sniper turned over so she was sitting on his lap. Sitting up he stared at her. She grinned at him.

"Why are you sitting on me?" He asked slightly distracted.

"I just wanted you to wake up." She hugged him. He frowned slightly confused but let it slide and hugged her back. She pulled away when she felt the morning surprise poking her in her thigh. She smiled gently. "We have to go in the livingroom there's something you have to see."

"You didn't sleep in here did you?"

"No. Why?"

"I remember mind blowing sex..." He trailed off. "Must of dreamed it." He added then lifted her up and set her on her feet so he could stand. Danielle and Jin were standing by the door already. Corissa and Danielle grinned evilly to themselves.

"What did you want to show us?" Jin asked sitting in between Corissa and Sniper. Danielle grinned as she sat next to him.

"A tape of the fun you had last night." They looked nervous.

"What did we do last night?" Sniper asked slinging an arm around Corissa. She grinned and leaned into him. Hiei glared at her. The tape started and they all watched intently. Jin and Sniper's mouths fell open at the very beginning and they were blushing like idiots they couldn't even look at one another. Sniper had latched himself onto Corissa and Jin to Danielle. Both girls giggled. The part came where Sniper came for the first time showed on the screen and both cringed.

"Right on Yusuke's bed too!" Hiei said and laughed. Yusuke heard his name and ran into the room from the bathroom.

"What about me?" He asked, Hiei gestured to the TV. Yusuke grinned. "Where did the porn come from?" Sniper and Jin groaned angrily. Hiei chuckled.

"It's homemade." Yusuke got an odd expression and looked at the people in the movie better. His eyes widened and he looked at Sniper and Jin.

"You two?" He asked. Sniper nodded slowly as if in pain.

"It wasn't really supposed to happen and it didn't mean anything it was just the alcohol..." Yusuke grinned again.

"Can I have a copy?" He asked. They all looked at him weird.

"What?" Corissa asked with a chuckle.

"You want a copy of homemade gay porn done by your buddies? What so you can jack off and actually think your doing them?" Hiei asked as he looked at Yusuke with a raised brow.

"Think what you want, I don't care. I think it would be a nice memento to have for this part of our tour." Hiei thought about it and grinned.

"Your right. I want a copy too." Corissa looked at Hiei and rolled her eyes.

"I told you, you were b-" Hiei glared at her and placed a hand over her mouth moving Sniper out of the way.

"Don't make me show everyone our little clip..." He muttered, her eyebrows drew down in anger and a slightly pouting expression. Hiei chuckled at her.

That night Corissa woke up to banging around in the bathroom. Her eyes widened as fear invaded her senses, she rolled her and attached herself onto Hiei.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"I hear banging in the bathroom and you aren't in there and neither am I. What could it be?" Hiei's eyes opened and he sat up. Corissa let out a yelp when she fell against the mattress.

"Shh." Hiei muttered as he stood to walk to the bathroom. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry I just fell." He rolled his eyes and began to slowly and quietly walk to the bathroom. Corissa bit her lower lip and sat up with the blankets clutched to her front. Hiei picked up his bat from the table next to the bathroom door, slowly and without sound he turned the knob of the bathroom and walked in. He turned on the light to see if he could scare whatever was in there. He looked around a bit but didn't see anything, he frowned. Nothing. Nothing was in there. He had heard the banging also once he got close enough to the door, frowning he walked around the room and checked everywhere. Then something caught his attention, the closet door. He walked to it and slowly opened it. Out jumped a huge rat at him, he screamed shortly and hit it with the bat. It went down quickly. Hiei took a deep breath to calm his heart down. He walked back into the room to see Corissa staring wide eyed at the door. He chuckled at her. "What was it?" She asked nervously.

"It was a huge rat."

"You screamed because of a rat? Geez what next got a run in your pantihose?" Hiei glared at her.

"Go back to sleep." She rolled her eyes and turned on her side.

"I'm hungry..." Hiei sighed in aggravation and sat up turning on the light.

"What do you want?"

"Food."

"I already got that. What kind of food?"

"The kind you eat." He glared at her. "What?"

"Answer the question properly." She rose her brows.

"I didn't know that there was a wrong way to answer a question." Hiei sighed again.

"Come on Corissa it's late just tell me what you want to eat, please?"

"I want Pizza." Hiei nodded and got up once again. He walked to the kitchen and looked around. He found a few pizza slices from earlier before the party. He took them out and put them on a plate and into the microwave. Once it was heated he brought it back to the bed and handed it to Corissa. She smiled at him and took the plate and started to eat the pizza happily. "Thank you." She paused and looked down at it. "You want any?" He looked at the piece she held out and took it. She smiled and ate her piece while Hiei ate his. When he was finished and so was she, she stood and walked to the kitchen. As she returned Hiei looked at her oddly.

"When did you get in that?" She looked down and noticed that she was in her boy shorts and blue bra. She frowned.

"Don't know." She muttered. And walked back toward the bed, when she reached it she laid down and pulled the blankets up to her.

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Yeah, why?" Hiei sighed and laid back down as well.

"Never mind." She shrugged and turned on her side. Hiei turned off the light and slowly and tentatively he reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She moved back against him and rested herself against him. She could feel him smile into her hair.

"What?" She asked with a giggle.

"I just love you so much." She gave a small sigh on content and moved back against him further.

"Dido." She said with a smile. Hiei wrapped his arms around her tighter. Slowly she closed her eyes. Hiei watched her fall asleep with a smile.

Two hours later he still couldn't fall asleep and decided to turn on the TV. Moving only slightly he reached behind him and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV he turned it down low so as to not to disturb Corissa. He shifted so that only one arm was wrapped around her and he was leaning against the headboard. Corissa moved a little but didn't wake up. Hiei sighed in relief as he brought her up with him to rest against his shoulder, he wrapped the blanket around them both and channel surfed until he found one channel talking about him. He frowned when he saw pictures of himself, Corissa, his bandmates and Danielle.

"What is Hiei thinking dating this girl? Shes a nobody. We even have information that she was a whore to one of the best known criminals around, Bankotsu Shaw. We also found out that her sister was linked to Suikotsu Shaw." Hiei frowned angrily at the show. What the hell did they know? He looked at Corissa and wondered if he should wake her up. She might want to know what they were saying about her and her sister. If they said anything else bad about them then he would wake her up.

"We're beginning to think that Hiei's taste in girls might be less than good. We have a few pictures from a shoot they did earlier in the week that shows how slutty both girls could be." The pictures that they took from the shoot were flashed on the screen and Hiei growled. That bitch of a photographer did those on purpose to smear Corissa and Danielle's good name! That did it. He shook Corissa awake.

"What?" She asked groggily, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Why did you wake me up?" Hiei pointed to the TV.

"They're talking shit about us." She looked at the TV with confusion.

"Like what?"

"Your relationship with Bankotsu and Danielle's relationship with Suikotsu was just talked about. They showed pictures from our shoot earlier this week. They asked what I was thinking when I started dating you-"

"Oh. Let it go. Can I go back to sleep now?" Hiei looked down at her with confusion and amazement.

"Aren't you pissed?"

"Can I be mad tomorrow? I'm really tired. You know yesterday we fucked and I got wasted. My brains a bit fuzzy right now." Hiei chuckled lightly at her.

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that. That was fun. Maybe sleep is the best thing that way we can do it again tomorrow night." She blinked groggily at him.

"Don't get to happy there hun I doubt unless you give me something extremely cool and nice then you might get lucky."

"How about a puppy?" She yawned but shook her head.

"Don't want a puppy right now. Besides whats with guys and wanting to get laid every ten seconds?"

"It feels incredible and we're guys. Does that answer your question?" She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Unfortunately it does." She muttered and laid her head down on his shoulder. Hiei looked down at her and smiled he leaned down and caught her in a small innocent kiss. But soon he seemed like he couldn't keep it innocent. It was all he could do to restrain himself from throwing her to the pillows and simply taking her. He lowered her carefully to the bed, hands and lips playing across her skin, listening to her gasps and moans of pleasure. Slowly and tentatively he took off her bra and slide her underwear down to her ankles. He kissed her neck lightly and pulled off his boxers.

He positioned himself above her body, lowering himself so that his impossibly aroused member could slide into place easily. It was, he would think later on, like coming home. He moved slowly in her, teasing her to new heights of pleasure while denying himself his own release. She writhed beneath him, moaning out her broken pleas for release.

He moved faster, pulling her along with him to the peak of satisfaction. Her inner muscles began to tighten around his arousal as she screamed through her release, clawing at his back as she thrust her hips up to meet him. Only a couple of strokes later, and he was howling through his own release, pounding in and out of her body as though his life depended on it. He pulled his softening member from her body, rolling to the side to keep from crushing her as he collapsed. Gathering her into his arms, he pulled the silken sheet up over them. She sighed against him.

"You're a sneaky little bastard. I swear if I get pregnant you're buying me a whole store of jewelry." Hiei froze and grinned nervously.

"No problem.." He said nervously.

"I was just joking..."

"You don't want a whole store full of jewelry?"

"No now I want a puppy.."

"But I got laid now the puppy doesn't count."

"But what about tomorrow night?" She giggled lightly and snuggled up closer to him.

The next morning Corissa woke up slowly to see Hiei standing over her. She frowned gently and blinked.

"What?"

"It's past 12."

"I'm sorry last night kinda made me sleepy." He grinned suggestively at her and watched as she sat up. She pulled the blankets up to her neck and yawned. "Why were you standing over me?" He smiled again and bent down next to the bed. She frowned and leaved over a bit to see what he was doing and was licked in the face.

"I got you a puppy." She smiled brightly and picked it up. She noticed that it was Pomeranian puppy.

"This is better than jewelry!"

"Why are you pregnant? You can't find that out in like one night right?" She smiled softly and hugged the puppy.

"No I was just saying thank you." He grinned and hugged her. She pulled away from him and pulled the blanket around herself and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She came out a few minutes later with pants on and a tank top. The puppy jumped into her arms and licked her cheek. A knock on the door startled the poor puppy and it yipped in surprise. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. She giggled and went to the door. She opened it and saw a girl standing there. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Is Hiei here?" She asked nervously. Corissa peered at her.

"What do you want him for?" The girl fidgeted under her heated gaze. She blushed gently and held out a pen and paper.

"I wanted an autograph..." Corissa narrowed her eyes.

"How did you get past security?"

"My daddy owns the hotel...I just recently learned that Yu Yu Hakusho was staying here so I thought I could get an autograph before they left...Why, was that wrong?" She asked. Corissa's harsh glare suddenly lightened up and she giggled.

"Not at all! Come on in..." She pulled the startled girl inside and shut the door. The sound brought Hiei out of the bathroom, in his boxers and a towel around his shoulders. The puppy barked at Hiei from her arms. He glared at the puppy and looked at Corissa with surprise and light embarrassment.

"I didn't know you brought a friend..." He said trailing off with a nervous grin. Corissa glanced at the girl next to her and gave a smirk. She looked ready to pass out. Hiei glared at her. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?" She smirked wider.

"Maybe..." She said with amusement. "She wanted an autograph. I thought the least you can do is that. Her father owns this hotel." Hiei rose a brow and gave a wide grin.

"Of course!" He said. He walked to her and took the pen she held out to him. He signed his name and handed the pad and pen back to her. She bashfully took out a camera from her pocket.

"Can I have a few pictures to show my friends?" She asked softly. Corissa giggled.

"Come on Hiei! Give her a few pictures." Hiei rose a brow at her.

"The last pictures we took you got jealous."

"I did not!"

"You did to!"

"No! That god damned photographer was hanging all over you and shoving it in my face! I just wanted to break her nose is all..." Hiei rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the girls waist as she wrapped one around his. Corissa snapped a few pictures and handed the camera back to the girl. The girl looked at Corissa and her eyes widened.

"Are you Corissa?!" She looked at Hiei then back to the girl.

"Yeah..." She said slowly, not sure how to take the sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh my god! I love you! Your so cool!" Hiei looked at the girl with his jaw down to the floor. Corissa looked at him and grinned widely.

"How do you know me?" She asked with a chuckle.

"You did the photo shoot with Hiei right?"

"Right."

"Your just so cool!" Corissa smiled at her.

"You know my sister is in the hotel with me. Shes staying with Kurama."

"Really? Danielle too?! Can I have both your guys autographs?!" Corissa looked surprised but nodded. She took the pen and signed her name under Hiei's.

"Danielle's room is room 302. Knock on the door, she should answer. If it's Kurama just tell him (if you don't want his autograph) you came to see Danielle. She should come to the door and then you can ask her. I'm sure she'll give you her signature." The girl nodded eagerly and ran out of the room. Corissa grinned at Hiei. "Having fans is cool." She said happily. He rolled his eyes at her.

Later that night a party was prompted. They had been having it in Yusuke's room just like the last party but this time to spare further embarrassment they decided that booz were out of the question. Corissa walked to the door and smiled at Yusuke.

"Hey I have to go back to my room to get something I'll be back in a minute." Yusuke nodded and Corissa opened the door and walked down the hall. She quickly got to her room and walked in. She got what she needed and walked out into the hallway. She noticed how dark it was and took out her pocket flashlight. She was halfway back to Yusuke's when she felt an arm go around her waist. She gasped and took out her flashlight, ready to hit the person when her wrist was caught.

"Now why would you hit the one you love?" Hiei asked her. She let out a angered noise and turned on the flashlight and shined it on him. She glared at him.

"Geez, give a person some warning will ya?"

"Ok." Hiei said as he took her hand and walked with her back to the party. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the flashlight putting it back in her pocket. They walked into the party and everyone looked. Corissa gave a shy grin and Hiei smirked like a monkey.

"Look at the Shining Couple." Yusuke said as he held up his glass to them. Corissa looked at Danielle. She grinned and ran over to her sister and jumped onto her back, she directed her sister over to Kurama and forced her to grab his hand. She grinned evilly.

"Look another Golden Couple!" She yelled, she was just about to ruffle her sisters hair when Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from her sister. She yelped and growled. "Put me down." She said angrily, Hiei ignored her and swung her around with him. She let out a shriek accompanied by a giggle, Danielle smiled at her sister as she squeezed Kurama's hand. Corissa looked to the side and noticed Jin and Sniper talking, she grinned and began squirming in Hiei's hold. "I want down." She whined, he chuckled and let her down. She walked over to Sniper and Jin. "Are you guys glad that there isn't booz at this party?" Jin and Sniper glared at her.

"Yeah." Jin muttered and Sniper pursed his lips in anger, Corissa giggled.

"Oh come on guys I was just teasing. To be truthful to you that was the hottest tape I've ever seen in my life. I bet if you marketed it you would get so much dough you wouldn't know what to do with it."

"No! That was embarrassing enough! I don't want _other_ people to see it!" She nodded.

"I guess your right." Suddenly Sniper grinned.

"The same would go for yours and Hiei's little clip." She blushed and looked nervous.

"You don't think he would do you?"

"Hiei? No he's not the type but be careful there are other people who would." She looked scared.

"Not your guys, right? I was just kidding, I like teasing people!" Jin and Sniper chuckled and slung an arm around either of her shoulders.

"No we wouldn't." Sniper said and winked at Jin. Corissa noticed the wink and pouted.

"You guys are cruel."

"Hence our name honey, Cruel Intentions." She stuck her tongue out at them and glared. She pulled away from them and frowned when she saw the door open and a slough of people rush in. She quickly rushed through the crowd and latched onto Hiei.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. This is Yusuke's room, let's ask him." She nodded and they set off to find Yusuke. They found him flirting with a few girls; Hiei grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Excuse us ladies." Corissa muttered as they pulled Yusuke away. Yusuke looked at them and grinned.

"Hey guys!"

"Where did all these people come from?"

"I invited them."

"Why?"

"It gets boring with a party with only 10 people. We need new faces!" Corissa narrowed her eyes.

"I'll give you a new face." She said and raised her fist to sock him put Hiei grabbed her hand and placed it at her side.

"No." She glared at him.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." She said angrily.


End file.
